Medianoche (Adaptación)
by Addictedtohappiness
Summary: Un internado donde nada es lo que parece. Dos jóvenes atraídos por una fuerza magnética. Un secreto oscuro y peligroso. Y una única certeza: Entregarse al amor es jugar con fuego… /UNIVERSO ALTERNO/AUTORA ORIGINAL: CLAUDIA GRAY
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

_**Autora original: Claudia Gray**_

* * *

Era el primer día de clase, es decir, la última oportunidad de escapar.

No tenía una mochila con un equipo de supervivencia, ni un monedero abultado con que comprarme un billete de avión a donde fuera, ni un amigo esperándome en la calle en un coche con el motor en marcha. Resumiendo: carecía de lo que la mayoría de la gente en su sano juicio llamaría «un plan».

Sin embargo, daba igual, no pensaba quedarme en la Academia Medianoche por nada del mundo.

La luz mortecina del amanecer apuntaba en el horizonte mientras yo intentaba enfundarme unos vaqueros y sacaba un grueso jersey negro. A esas horas de la mañana y a la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, hacía frío incluso en septiembre. Me calcé unas botas de montaña. A pesar de lo importante que era no hacer ruido, no debía preocuparme porque mis padres se despertaran. No eran precisamente madrugadores, por así decirlo. Caían muertos en la cama hasta que sonaba el despertador y para eso todavía quedaban un par de horas.

Lo que me proporcionaba una buena ventaja.

Al otro lado de la ventana de mi dormitorio, la gárgola de piedra me aguijoneaba con la mirada mientras me sonreía con una mueca flanqueada por unos colmillos prominentes. Cogí la chaqueta vaquera y le saqué la lengua.

—Igual te gusta estar colgada ahí fuera, en el Baluarte de los Malditos — murmuré—. Pues que te aproveche.

Hice la cama antes de irme. Normalmente tienen que estar encima de mí para que la haga, pero esta vez no tuvieron ni que decírmelo. Ya tendrían bastante con el ataque que iba a darles después y pensé que estirando la colcha me reconciliaría un poquito con ellos. Aunque lo más probable era que no compartieran este punto de vista, lo hice de todos modos. Estaba ahuecando las almohadas cuando, de repente, recordé algo extraño con tanta viveza como si todavía no hubiera despertado, algo que había soñado esa misma noche:

_Una flor de color sangre._

El viento aullaba entre los árboles que me envolvían, azotando las ramas en todas direcciones. En lo alto, el cielo se encapotaba de nubes tormentosas. Me aparté el pelo, que me castigaba la cara. Solo quería mirar la flor.

Los pétalos, perlados de lluvia, eran de un rojo vivido, lánguidos y afilados, como los de algunas orquídeas tropicales. Sin embargo, la flor estaba lozana y completamente abierta, prendida de la rama, como una rosa. Era lo más exótico y fascinante que había visto nunca.

Tenía que ser mía.

¿Por qué me hizo estremecer ese recuerdo? Solo era un sueño. Respiré hondo y me concentré. Era hora de partir.

Tenía la bolsa preparada; la había llenado la noche anterior con apenas cuatro cosas: un libro, unas gafas de sol y unos cuantos billetes por si al final tenía que ir hasta Riverton, lo más cercano a la civilización que había por la zona. Eso me mantendría ocupado todo el día.

A ver, no estaba escapándome de casa, al menos no en serio, como cuando rompes con todo y asumes una identidad nueva y, no sé, te unes a un circo o algo así. No, se trataba de una declaración de principios. Me había opuesto desde el primer momento a la idea que mis padres habían dejado entrever que entraríamos en la Academia Medianoche, ellos como profesores y yo como alumno. Habíamos vivido en el mismo pueblecito toda la vida, yo había acudido al mismo colegio con las mismas personas desde que tenía cinco años y quería que siguiera siendo así. Hay gente a la que le gusta conocer a extraños y hace amigos con facilidad, pero yo nunca he sido así. Ni por asomo.

Es curioso, cuando la gente te llama «tímido», suele sonreír. Como si hiciera gracia, como si se tratara de una de esas manías que acabas perdiendo cuando te haces mayor, como los huecos que te quedan entre los dientes cuando se te caen los de leche. Si supieran lo que se siente cuando no solo se trata de que te cueste romper el hielo, sino de ser tímido de verdad, no sonreirían. Se lo pensarían dos veces si supieran que esa sensación te atenaza el estómago, o te hace sudar las manos, o te impide decir algo que tenga sentido. No hace ninguna gracia.

Mis padres no habían sonreído nunca al decirlo. Me conocían muy bien y por eso siempre creí que ellos me comprendían... hasta que decidieron que, con dieciséis años, había llegado el momento de superarlo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un internado?

Sobre todo si ellos también iban incluidos en el paquete.

En cierto modo adiviné lo que se proponían, aunque solo fue en teoría. En cuanto enfilamos la entrada de la Academia Medianoche y vi aquella mole gótica de piedra tan monstruosa, supe de inmediato que no iba a quedarme allí ni muerto. Mis padres harían oídos sordos, de modo que tendría que obligarles a escucharme.

Fui avanzando de puntillas por el pequeño apartamento para el profesorado que mi familia había utilizado durante ese último mes. Oí los leves ronquidos de mi madre tras la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de mis padres. Me puse la bandolera al hombro, giré el pomo lentamente y empecé a bajar la escalera. Vivíamos en lo alto de una de las torres de Medianoche, y sé que eso suena más excitante de lo que en realidad es, ya que comportaba tener que bajar unos escalones que habían sido tallados en la roca hacía más de doscientos años y que, con el desgaste del tiempo, ahora eran irregulares. La larga escalera de caracol tenía pocas ventanas y todavía no habían encendido las luces, por lo que la oscuridad contribuía a dificultar el descenso.

Al agacharme para coger la flor, el seto se estremeció. Era el viento, pensé, pero no era el viento. No, el seto crecía, y lo hacía tan rápido que podía apreciarse a simple vista. Enredaderas y zarzas se abrían paso entre las hojas a través de una maraña de quejidos. Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, el seto casi me había rodeado. Estaba cercado por ramas, hojas y espinas.

Lo último que necesitaba era que mis pesadillas me asaltaran cada dos por tres.

Respiré hondo y seguí bajando los escalones hasta llegar al gran vestíbulo de la planta baja. Era un espacio majestuoso, construido para emocionar o al menos para impresionar: suelos de mármol, altos techos abovedados y ventanales con vidrieras que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta las vigas formando un dibujo calidoscópico.

Todas menos una, en el mismo centro, cuyos vidrios eran transparentes. Debían de haber acabado la noche anterior los preparativos para la ceremonia de ese día, porque ya había dispuesto un podio para la directora, desde donde recibiría a los alumnos recién llegados. Parecía que todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, lo que significaba que no había nadie que pudiera detenerme. Abrí la pesada y ornamentada puerta de entrada de un fuerte empujón y respiré libertad.

Las primeras nieblas del alba lo cubrían todo con un manto gris azulado mientras atravesaba los prados que rodeaban el internado. En el siglo XVIII, cuando se construyó la Academia Medianoche, esa zona era bosque cerrado. Aunque unos cuantos pueblecitos desperdigados salpicaban los alrededores, ninguno estaba demasiado cerca de Medianoche; y a pesar de las vistas de los valles y los tupidos bosques, nadie había construido nunca una casa en las cercanías. Y con toda la razón,

¿Quién iba a querer estar cerca de ese lugar? Volví la vista hacia las altas torres de piedra de la escuela, ambas rodeadas por las siluetas retorcidas de las gárgolas, y me estremecí. Unos pasos más y empezaron a desvanecerse entre la niebla.

Medianoche se alzaba amenazadora detrás de mí. Los muros de piedra de sus altas torres eran la única barrera que las espinas no podían romper. Debería haber salido corriendo hacia la escuela, pero no lo hice. Medianoche era mucho más peligrosa que las espinas y, además, no pensaba irme sin la flor.

La pesadilla estaba empezando a parecer más real que la realidad. Intranquilo, me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Me alejé de los prados y desaparecí en el bosque.

Pronto acabará todo, me dije, abriéndome paso entre la hojarasca y las ramas caídas de los pinos, que crujían bajo mis pies. Aunque apenas había unos cientos de metros hasta la puerta principal, tenía la sensación de estar mucho más lejos. La densa niebla conseguía que pareciera como si ya me encontrara en el corazón del bosque. «Mis padres se despertarán y se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Por fin comprenderán que no puedo soportarlo, que no pueden obligarme. Saldrán a buscarme y, vale, se enfadarán mucho por haberlos asustado de este modo, pero lo entenderán. Al final siempre acaban entendiéndolo, ¿no? Y luego nos iremos. Saldremos de la Academia Medianoche y no volveremos nunca más.»

Tenía el corazón desbocado. En vez de reconfortarme, cada paso que me alejaba de la Academia Medianoche ponía a prueba mi determinación. Antes, al elaborar el plan, me había parecido buena idea, como si fuera infalible, pero ahora que era real y me encontraba solo en el bosque, adentrándome en la espesura, no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez estuviera huyendo para nada. ¿Y si me arrastraban de vuelta de todos modos?

_Estalló un trueno. Se me aceleró el pulso. Volví la espalda a Medianoche definitivamente y observé la flor que temblaba en su rama. El viento le arrancó un pétalo. Introduje las manos entre las espinas, sentí que me laceraban la piel dolorosamente, pero eso no me detuvo; estaba decidido._

Eché a correr hacia el este, intentando poner tierra de por medio entre Medianoche y yo, mientras mi pesadilla se empeñaba en acompañarme. Era ese lugar. Me ponía los pelos de punta, me hacía sentir inquieto y vacío. Si me alejaba de allí, todo saldría bien. Jadeante, volví la vista atrás para comprobar cuánto trecho había recorrido... cuando lo vi. A menos de cien metros de mí, había un hombre envuelto en un abrigo largo y oscuro, entre los árboles, medio oculto por la niebla. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, echó a correr en mi dirección.

Hasta ese momento no había sabido qué era el miedo. Una sensación fría como el agua helada sacudió todo mi cuerpo y entonces descubrí lo rápido que podía correr. No grité, ¿para qué? Me había adentrado en el bosque para que nadie pudiera encontrarme, lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca en la vida y, por lo que parecía, también lo último que iba a hacer. Además, ¿para qué iba a llevarme el móvil, si no había cobertura? Nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

Oía sus pasos detrás, quebrando ramas y aplastando hojas. Se acercaba. ¡Dios, era muy rápido! ¿Cómo podía alguien correr a esa velocidad?

Te han enseñado a defenderte, pensé. ¡Se supone que sabes qué hacer en situaciones como esta! No recordaba nada, no podía pensar en nada. Las ramas desgarraban las mangas de mi chaqueta. Tropecé con una piedra y me mordí la lengua, pero seguí corriendo. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca, demasiado. Tenía que acelerar, pero no podía.

—¡Ah! —grité medio asfixiado cuando saltó sobre mí y caímos rodando.

Me dio un costalazo en la espalda y me aplastó contra el suelo con su peso y sus piernas, entrelazadas con las mías. Me tapó la boca con una mano, pero conseguí liberar un brazo. En las clases de autodefensa de mi antiguo colegio, siempre decían que había que ir directo a los ojos, que había que sacárselos sin contemplaciones. Nunca había dudado de poder hacerlo cuando se diera la ocasión, ya fuera para ponerme a salvo o para ayudar a otra persona, pero estaba tan aterrorizado que no sabía si podría soportarlo. Doblé los dedos, intentando armarme de valor.

—¿Has visto quién te seguía? —susurró el tipo en ese momento.

Lo miré fijamente unos instantes. El retiró la mano de mi boca para que pudiera responder. Pesaba mucho y todo me daba vueltas.

—¿Te refieres además de ti? —conseguí decir al fin.

—¿De mí? —No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. El tipo lanzó una mirada furtiva a su espalda, como si siguiera a la defensiva—. Tú corrías porque te perseguía alguien... ¿no?

—Yo solo corría. El único que me perseguía eras tú.

—Quieres decir que creías que... —El tipo se apartó de mí de inmediato para que pudiera moverme—. Ah, vaya, lo siento. No era mi intención..., debo de haberte dado un susto de muerte.

—Entonces, ¿tu intención era ayudarme?

Tuve que decirlo en voz alta antes de conseguir creérmelo. Él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Tenía la cara muy cerca de la mía, demasiado cerca, lo que me impedía ver nada más. Era como si solo existiéramos nosotros y la niebla que se espesaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Sé que debo de haberte asustado y lo siento muchísimo. Creía que...

Sus palabras no estaban sirviéndome de gran ayuda. Estaba cada vez más mareado, no menos. Necesitaba aire y tranquilizarme, algo imposible mientras él estuviera tan cerca de mí. Lo señalé con un dedo y dije algo que no creo haberle dicho a mucha gente, mucho menos a un extraño, y mucho menos aún al extraño que más me había aterrado en mi vida:

—¿Te... quieres... callar?

Se calló.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el suelo, soltando un suspiró. Me llevé las manos a los ojos y los apreté hasta verlo todo rojo. Todavía tenía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que era como si el pecho se estremeciera. Un poco más y me hago del baño encima, tal vez lo único que hubiera faltado para que aquella situación fuera más humillante de lo que ya era de por sí. Sin embargo, me limité a respirar hondo, poco a poco, hasta que me sentí con fuerzas para incorporarme.

El tipo seguía a mi lado.

—¿Por qué me has tirado al suelo? —conseguí preguntarle.

—Pensé que teníamos que ponernos a cubierto y escondernos de quien estuviera persiguiéndote, de ese que al final ha resultado ser, esto... nadie.

Parecía bastante azorado.

Agachó la cabeza y lo miré con tranquilidad por primera vez. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de fijarme en nada: cuando lo primero que piensas de alguien es que es un «asesino loco», no te pones a analizar los detalles. Me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre adulto, como había creído. Aunque era un poco bajo y ancho de espaldas, era joven, tal vez de mi misma edad. La carrera le había alborotado el pelo, rizado y de color negro, que le caía sobre la frente, ocultando unos ojos miel increíblemente oscuros. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y angulosa, y un cuerpo musculoso y robusto.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo era lo que llevaba bajo el abrigo negro: unas botas negras bastante estropeadas, pantalones negros de lana y un jersey rojo oscuro de cuello de pico adornado con un blasón: dos cuervos bordados a cada lado de una espada plateada. El escudo de Medianoche.

—Eres alumno de la escuela —dije.

—Bueno, voy a serlo —contestó en voz baja, como si temiera volver a asustarme— ¿Y tú?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Es mi primer año. Mis padres encontraron trabajo de profesores, así que... me toca pasar por el aro.

Pareció sorprenderse porque frunció el ceño. De repente su mirada se volvió más inquieta e insegura, aunque se repuso enseguida y me tendió la mano.

—Blaine Anderson.

—Hola. —Me resultaba extraño presentarme a alguien a quien cinco minutos antes creía decidido a matarme—. Kurt Hummel.

—El corazón te va a mil por hora —murmuró Blaine. Volvió a mirarme con ojos inquisidores y me puse nervioso, aunque por motivos distintos—. Vale, si no corrías porque te perseguía alguien, entonces ¿por qué corrías de esa manera? Porque a mí no me pareció que estuvieras haciendo footing precisamente.

Le habría mentido si se me hubiera ocurrido alguna excusa creíble, pero no fue así.

—He madrugado para... Bueno, para escaparme.

—¿Tus padres no te tratan bien? ¿Te pegan?

—¡No! No es eso. —Me sentí muy ofendido, pero comprendí que era lógico que Blaine dedujera algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué si no alguien en su sano juicio iba a adentrarse en el bosque antes de que saliera el sol y echar a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello? Acabábamos de conocernos, así que Blaine tal vez asumía que estaba tratando con una persona cuerda. Decidí no mencionarle lo de la pesadilla recurrente, no fuera que eso acabara de inclinar la balanza hacia «chiflado»—. Es que no quiero ir a esa escuela. Me gustaba la de mi pueblo y, además, la Academia Medianoche es... Es tan...

—Pone los pelos de punta.

—Eso.

—¿Adonde ibas? ¿Has encontrado trabajo en alguna parte o algo así?

Estaba sonrojado y no solo por el esfuerzo físico de la carrera.

—Ah, no. En realidad no me escapaba de verdad, solo estaba llevando a cabo una... declaración de principios. O algo así. Pensé que si hacía una cosa por el estilo, mis padres por fin comprenderían lo mucho que detesto estar aquí y tal vez nos iríamos.

Blaine me miró incrédulo y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa transformó la extraña energía que se había ido acumulando en mi interior y transformó el miedo en curiosidad, incluso en excitación.

—Como yo con el tirachinas.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando tenía cinco años, pensaba que mis padres estaban siendo injustos conmigo y decidí irme de casa. Me llevé el tirachinas porque ya era todo un machote, ya me entiendes, y podía cuidar de mí mismo. Creo que también me llevé una linterna y un paquete de Oreos.

A pesar del aturdimiento, se me escapó una sonrisa.

—Creo que ibas mejor preparado que yo.

—Salí muy digno de la casa en que vivíamos y llegué hasta... el final del patio trasero, así que decidí resistir desde allí mismo. Me quedé fuera todo el día, hasta que empezó a llover. No se me había ocurrido coger un paraguas.

—Un plan estupendo. —Suspiré.

—Lo sé, es patético. Volví a entrar en casa, empapado y con dolor de estómago después de zamparme como unas veinte Oreos, y mi madre, una señora muy inteligente aunque me saque de quicio, fingió que no había ocurrido nada. —Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Lo mismo que harán tus padres. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ahora sí.

Estaba tan decepcionada que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En realidad había sabido desde el principio cómo iba a terminar aquello, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados; tal vez solo lo había hecho para que quedara patente mi frustración antes que para enviar un mensaje a mis padres.

En ese momento Blaine me hizo una pregunta que me dejó descolocado:

—¿Quieres irte de aquí de verdad?

—¿Te refieres a... huir? ¿A escaparme de verdad?

Blaine asintió, y parecía que lo decía muy en serio. Aunque no podía ser. Seguro que me lo había preguntado para devolverme a la realidad.

—No, no quiero —admití al final—. Volveré y me prepararé para ir al colé como uno niño bueno.

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Nadie te obliga a comportarte como un niño bueno.

Su modo de decirlo me reconfortó.

—Es que... La Academia Medianoche... No sé si voy a saber encajar en este lugar.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Puede que no sea tan malo no acabar de encajar en este lugar.

Me miró fijamente, muy serio, como si supiera de otro lugar en que pudiera encajar mejor. O de veras le gustaba o me lo estaba imaginando porque quería gustarle. La prácticamente nula experiencia sobre el tema me impidió saberlo.

Me puse en pie a toda prisa.

—¿Y que hacías tú cuando me viste? —le pregunté, mientras él también se ponía en pie.

—Ya te lo he dicho, creía que necesitabas ayuda. Por aquí corre gente un poco loca. No todo el mundo sabe controlarse. —Se sacudió unas cuantas agujas de pino del jersey—. No debería haberme precipitado en sacar conclusiones, pero me pudo el instinto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Ya sé que querías ayudarme. Me refería a que qué hacías antes de verme. La presentación no empieza hasta dentro de unas horas y es muy temprano. Les dijeron a los alumnos que llegaran sobre las diez.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien seguir las normas.

Aquello empezaba a parecerme interesante.

—Entonces... ¿Eres una persona madrugadora, de esas que se levantan de un salto por las mañanas?

—Ni por asomo, todavía no me he acostado. —Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora y ya me había dado cuenta de que sabía cómo utilizarla. Y no me importaba—. De todos modos, mi madre no podía acompañarme. Está fuera, podríamos decir que de viaje de negocios. Cogí el tren nocturno y decidí llegar a pie, para saber qué terreno pisaba y... rescatar a príncipes en apuros.

Al recordar a qué velocidad había corrido tras de mí y comprender que lo había hecho para salvarme la vida, el enfoque del recuerdo cambió por completo: todos mis miedos se desvanecieron y sonreí.

—¿Por qué vienes a Medianoche? A mí me toca sufrir por mis padres, pero seguramente tú podrías ir a cualquier otro sitio. A uno mejor. Como... no sé, cualquiera.

Blaine no pareció saber qué responder. Iba apartando las ramas mientras nos abríamos camino por el bosque para que no me dieran en la cara. Nunca antes me habían despejado el paso.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—No tengo prisa por volver. Además, aún quedan cuatro horas hasta la presentación.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza, pero no apartó la mirada de mí. Había algo indudablemente seductor en ese movimiento, aunque no estaba seguro de que él pretendiera producir ese efecto.

—Es que también es una especie de secreto.

—Sé guardar secretos. Es decir, tú vas a mantener en secreto este asunto por mí, ¿no? Me refiero a lo de salir corriendo y morirme de miedo... No se lo contaré a nadie. —Al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación, Blaine acabó sincerándose

—. Hace unos ciento cincuenta años un antepasado mío intentó entrar en el internado. Podría decirse que suspendió. —Blaine se echó a reír, y fue como si la luz del sol hubiera irrumpido entre los árboles—. Por eso depende de mí «limpiar el honor de la familia».

—No es justo. No deberías tener que tomar todas tus decisiones en función de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—No todas, me dejan elegir los calcetines.

Sonreí cuando se subió la pernera para enseñarme el calcetín a rombos que asomaba por encima de la pesada bota negra.

—¿Por qué suspendieron a tu retatara lo que sea?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Se batió en duelo la primera semana.

—¿Un duelo? Venga, ¿alguien insultó su honor? —Intenté recordar lo que había aprendido sobre los duelos en las novelas y las películas románticas. Lo que estaba claro es que la historia de Blaine era definitivamente mucho más interesante que la mía—. ¿O fue por una chica?

—Pues tendría que haber aprovechado muy bien el tiempo para conocer a una persona siquiera en las primeras horas de escuela.

Blaine se detuvo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que era el primer día de clase y él ya había conocido a una persona. Sentí un impulso, como si algo tirara físicamente de mí hacia él, pero en ese momento Blaine volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en las torres de Medianoche, que se veían entre las ramas de los pinos. Fue como si el edificio lo hubiera ofendido.

—Pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa. Entonces se batían en duelo a la mínima de cambio. Según la leyenda familiar, empezó el otro tipo, aunque la verdad es que da igual. Lo que importa es que sobrevivió, pero no sin antes romper una de las vidrieras del vestíbulo.

—Ah, claro, hay una con cristales transparentes y no sabía por qué.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Desde entonces, Medianoche le cerró las puertas a mí familia.

—Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora —convino—. Y no me importa. Creo que aquí aprenderé muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar lo que veo.

—Pues yo no estoy seguro de que me guste nada —le confesé. «Salvo tú», añadió una vocecilla interior, que se había envalentonado de repente.

Fue como si Blaine pudiera oír esa voz, porque hubo algo perturbador en el modo en que se volvió para mirarme. Debería parecer el típico chico estadounidense, con esos rasgos tan marcados y el uniforme del colegio, pero no era así. Durante mi huida y en los momentos posteriores, cuando él creía que estábamos intentando salvar la vida, había percibido algo salvaje acechando bajo esa fachada.

—Me gustan las gárgolas, la montaña y el aire puro. Eso es todo.

—¿Te gustan las gárgolas?

—Me gusta que los monstruos sean más pequeños que yo.

—No me lo había planteado nunca de ese modo.

Habíamos llegado al linde de los prados. El sol brillaba con fuerza y tuve la sensación de que la escuela despertaba y se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos y engullirlos a través de la abovedada entrada de piedra.

—Le tengo pavor —confesé.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, Kurt —dijo con toda tranquilidad.

—No quiero salir corriendo, pero tampoco quiero estar rodeado de extraños. Cuando estoy con gente que no conozco soy incapaz de hablar, de actuar con normalidad o de ser yo mismo... ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Pues a mí me parece que no has tenido muchos problemas para hablar conmigo.

Parpadeé, sorprendido. Blaine tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Contigo... Supongo que... Creo que me asustaste tanto que se me pasó el miedo de golpe —balbucí.

—Eh, pues si funciona.

—Sí. —Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que había algo más. Los extraños seguían dándome pánico, pero él no era un extraño. Había dejado de serlo en cuanto comprendí que había intentado salvarme la vida. Tenía la sensación de conocer a Blaine desde siempre, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada durante años—. Debo volver antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy.

—No dejes que te sermoneen.

—No lo harán.

Blaine no parecía tan seguro, pero asintió y se alejó. Se perdió entre las sombras mientras yo entraba en un cerco de luz.

—Nos vemos por aquí.

Levanté la mano para decirle adiós, pero Blaine ya se había ido. Había desaparecido sigilosamente en el bosque.

* * *

Vengo de nuevo a molestar con otra adaptación, pero es que esta historia es muy especial para mí, es el primer libro que leí y terminé por cuenta propia. Y por el que me hice lectora. Es de vampiros y algo mas... y lo comencé a leer porque estaba cansada de Crepúsculo y en fin mis amigas (con todo respeto) y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión de que es mejor que Crepúsculo pero es opinión personal, mi hermana opina lo contrario :)

No, no hay película de este libro y no creo que la necesite. Es saga de 4 libros y uno adicional de un personaje secundario que es un amor.

Y eso nos lleva a otro tema: La historia va a ser Klaine puro, pero habrá una relación de "Kurt" con alguien más. Solo por pocos capítulos y en este libro. En fin, les quería preguntar quien quisiera que fuera el alguien más. En lo personal dejaría al original porque lo amo. Se llama Balthazar y es un amor de persona, muy maduro y a pesar de querer a Bianca (Kurt), respeta su relación con Lucas (Blaine) y en el último libro ayuda mucho a Lucas (Blaine) ufff. Pero quiero que ustedes decidan.

Pero creo que de ustedes depende si lo sigo o no.

Pd. Lo se, tengo Fics que mantener pero me frustre porque tengo un bloqueo que espero pase pronto. Rebel esta a la mitad, y Circus apenas va 2 hojas y no puedo avanzar ni una jodida palabra. Lo siento.

Pd2. El libro adicional es el de Balthazar


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

Volvía a ascender la larga escalera de caracol hasta llegar al último piso de la torre, todavía tembloroso a causa de la descarga de adrenalina. Esta vez no me molesté en no hacer ruido. Dejé resbalar al suelo la bandolera que llevaba al hombro y me desplomé en el sofá. Me habían quedado unas cuantas hojas enredadas en el pelo y empecé a quitármelas.

—¿Kurt? —Mi madre salió de su dormitorio, anudándose el cinturón de la bata. Me sonrió somnolienta—. ¿Has madrugado para ir a dar un paseo, corazón?

—Sí —contesté, con un suspiro. Ya no valía la pena montar una escena dramática.

Mi padre salió a continuación y la abrazó por detrás.

—No puedo creer que nuestro niñito ya esté en la Academia Medianoche.

—El tiempo pasa tan rápido... —se lamentó mi madre con un suspiro—. Cuanto mayor te haces, más rápido pasa.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Refunfuñé. Siempre decían lo mismo y habíamos convertido en una especie de broma el fastidio que me producía. Las sonrisas de mis padres se ensancharon.

«Parecen muy jóvenes para ser tus padres», solía comentar la gente de mi pueblo, aunque lo que en realidad querían decir era «demasiado guapos». En ambos casos era cierto.

El cabello de mi madre tenía un tono acaramelado y el de mi padre era de un castaño tan oscuro que casi parecía negro... Mi cabello era castaño y mi piel era tan blanca que padecía de una palidez más mortuoria que antigua. Allí donde mi ADN podría haber girado a la derecha, había dado un brusco viraje a la izquierda.

Mis padres me decían que me convertiría en un hombre muy guapo, pero eso es lo que suelen decir todos los padres.

—Vamos a darte algo de desayunar —dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¿O ya has tomado algo?

—No, todavía no.

Caí en la cuenta de que no habría sido una mala idea haber comido algo antes de mi gran escapada, me rugían las tripas. Si Blaine no me hubiera detenido, en esos momentos estaría vagando por el bosque con un hambre de lobo y con una larga caminata hasta Riverton por delante. Menudo plan de fuga.

En ese instante, me vino a la mente la imagen de Blaine abalanzándose sobre mí y los dos rodando entre la hierba y las hojas. Me había dado un susto de muerte y me estremecí al recordarlo, aunque ahora por razones bien distintas.

—Kurt —Mi padre parecía muy serio y lo miré con sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Acaso había adivinado lo que estaba pensando? Enseguida comprendí que estaba volviéndome paranoico, aunque era indudable que mi padre no sonreía cuando se sentó a mi lado—. Sé que no es lo que más deseas, pero Medianoche es importante para ti.

Era el mismo tipo de charla que me daba cuando era pequeño antes de tener que tragarme el jarabe para la tos.

—No quiero volver a tener esta conversación ahora.

—Burt, déjalo en paz. —Mi madre me tendió un vaso antes de regresar a la cocina, donde había algo friéndose en una sartén—. Además, como no espabilemos, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión del profesorado previa a la presentación.

Mi padre consultó la hora y rezongó.

—¿Por qué ponen estas cosas tan pronto? Como si a alguien le apeteciera bajar ahí abajo a estas horas.

—Cuánta razón tienes —murmuró ella.

Para ellos, cualquier hora antes del mediodía era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, habían trabajado de profesores desde que yo tenía memoria, sin olvidar ni un solo día su larga contienda con las ocho de la mañana.

Acabaron de prepararse mientras me tomaba el desayuno, me gastaron unas cuantas bromas con intención de animarme y me dejaron solo sentado a la mesa. Pues bueno. Bastante después de que bajaran la escalera y las manecillas del reloj se arrastraran sigilosas hacia la hora de la presentación, yo seguía en la silla. Creo que intentaba convencerme de que, mientras no me acabara el desayuno, no tendría que ir a conocer a todas esas personas nuevas.

El hecho de que Blaine estuviera entre ellas —una cara amiga, un protector— ayudaba un poco. Aunque no mucho.

Finalmente, cuando fue obvio que no podía posponerlo más, entré en mi habitación y me puse el uniforme de Medianoche. Odiaba el uniforme; nunca había tenido que llevarlo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue que, al entrar en mi dormitorio, volví a recordar la extraña pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

Una camisa blanca almidonada.

_Espinas arañándome la piel, azotándome, animándome a regresar. _

Un pantalón rojo.

_Pétalos abarquillándose y ennegreciéndose, como si ardieran en medio de una hoguera. _

Un jersey gris con el escudo de Medianoche.

_Vale, ¿no es esta una buena ocasión para dejar de ser un morboso sin remedio? ¿Como ya, por ejemplo? _

Decidido a comportarme como un adolescente normal y corriente, al menos el primer día de clase, me miré en el espejo. El uniforme no me quedaba precisamente mal, aunque tampoco de muerte. Me sacudí la ramita que había pasado por alto y decidí no darle más vueltas: ya estaba preparado.

La gárgola seguía mirándome con insistencia, como si se preguntara cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tener esa pinta. O tal vez se estuviera burlando por el estrepitoso fracaso de mi plan. Al menos ya no tendría que mirar su horripilante cara. Me puse derecho y salí de mi dormitorio... por última vez: dejaba de pertenecerme desde ese momento en adelante.

Había estado viviendo en el internado con mis padres el último mes, por lo que había tenido tiempo para explorar la escuela de arriba abajo: desde el gran vestíbulo hasta las aulas magnas de la planta baja, que después se dividían en dos torres enormes. Los chicos vivían en la torre norte con parte del profesorado, y además había un par de habitaciones que olían a moho y estaban llenas de archivadores, donde por lo visto iban a parar todos los expedientes. Los chicos se alojaban en la torre sur, junto al resto de las estancias del profesorado, incluidas las de mi familia. Las plantas superiores del edificio principal, sobre el gran vestíbulo, albergaban las aulas y la biblioteca. Con el tiempo, habían ampliado y hecho adiciones a Medianoche, por lo que no todas las secciones compartían el mismo estilo o guardaban perfecta simetría con el resto. Había algunos pasillos serpenteantes que no conducían a ninguna parte. Desde la habitación de mí torre estudiaba el tejado, un manto de retazos de arcos, tabillas y estilos diferentes. Había aprendido a moverme por el edificio y sus alrededores, era el único modo en que me sentiría preparado para afrontar lo que vendría a continuación.

Volví a bajar los escalones. Daba igual las veces que hubiera hecho ese camino, siempre tenía la sensación de que caería rodando por la desgastada escalera hasta el último peldaño. Mira que eres tonto preocupándote por pesadillas con flores marchitas o por caerte por la escalera, me dije. Me aguardaba algo bastante más terrorífico.

Llegué abajo y salí al vestíbulo. Esa misma mañana, más temprano, todo estaba en silencio, como en una catedral. En esos momentos, estaba abarrotado de gente y sus voces resonaban por todas partes. A pesar del bullicio, tuve la sensación de que mis pasos retumbaban en la sala porque varias personas se volvieron hacia mí a la vez; era como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto a mirar al intruso, como si llevara colgada al cuello una señal de neón que dijera: EL NUEVO.

Los alumnos, reunidos en corros demasiado apretados para que pudiera entrar un recién llegado, volvieron rápidamente sus vivos ojos oscuros hacia mí. Fue como si incluso pudieran sentir el aleteo aterrado de mi corazón. Todos me parecían igual, no de una manera clara y precisa, sino por la perfección que compartían. A todas las chicas les brillaba el pelo, ya lo llevaran suelto sobre los hombros o recogido en un pulcro moño. Todos los chicos parecían seguros de sí mismos y vigorosos, con sonrisas que les servían de máscaras. Todo el mundo vestía el uniforme: jerséis, faldas, chaquetas y pantalones en todas las variaciones posibles: grises, rojas, a cuadros, negros. Todos llevaban el escudo del cuervo bordado y lo lucían como si fuera el blasón de su familia. Todos derrochaban seguridad, superioridad y desdén. Sentí el calor que desprendía allí de pie, en la periferia de la estancia, cambiando de un pie a otro, incómodo.

Nadie me saludó.

El murmullo general volvió a imponerse de inmediato. Por lo visto, los chicos nuevos desgarbados no merecían más que unos instantes de atención. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, porque era obvio que ya había hecho algo mal, aunque no conseguía imaginar qué podría ser. ¿O acaso habían sentido, igual que yo, que en realidad no iba a encajar allí?

Me pregunté dónde estaría Blaine. Alargué el cuello, buscándolo entre la multitud. Creía poder enfrentarme a todo aquello si Blaine estaba a mi lado. Tal vez era una tontería albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia un chico a quien apenas conocía, pero me daba igual. Blaine tenía que estar por alguna parte, aunque no consiguiera encontrarlo. Me sentía completamente solo en medio de toda esa gente.

A medida que iba bordeando la estancia hacia un rincón, empecé a fijarme en que había otros alumnos en la misma situación que yo o, al menos, que también eran nuevos. Un chico rubio con moreno de playa llevaba la ropa tan arrugada que daba la impresión de haber dormido con ella puesta, aunque precisamente allí no parecía que ir súper informal fuera a hacerte ganar puntos. Debajo de la chaqueta, aunque encima del jersey, llevaba abierta una camisa hawaiana de colores tan chillones que se desgañitaban en la penumbra de Medianoche. También había una chica de cabello muy oscuro y cortito, tan corto que parecía un chico. El corte de pelo no era desenfadado y juvenil, sino que daba la impresión de habérselo hecho con una navaja de afeitar como mejor le había parecido. El uniforme, dos tallas más grande, le colgaba de los hombros. Era como si la gente se apartara de ella, como si los repeliera un campo de energía. Como si fuera invisible. Le habían colgado el sambenito de insignificante incluso antes de la primera clase.

¿Que cómo podía estar tan seguro? Pues porque también me había ocurrido a mí. Estaba atrapado en la periferia de la multitud, apabullado por el barullo, intimidado por el vestíbulo de piedra y tan perdido como pudiera estarse.

—¡Atención!

La voz retumbante quebró el bullicio y lo redujo a silencio. Todos nos volvimos a la vez hacia el extremo del gran vestíbulo, donde la señora Bethany, la directora, había subido al estrado.

Era una mujer alta, de abundante cabello oscuro que llevaba recogido en el cogote, como las mujeres de la época victoriana. Me resultó imposible adivinar su edad. Llevaba una blusa de puntilla que se cerraba con un broche dorado en el cuello. Si consideras que la severidad es sinónimo de belleza, no habría nadie más atractivo que ella. La había conocido cuando mis padres y yo nos instalamos en los alojamientos del profesorado, y ya entonces me había intimidado un poco, aunque me obligué a recordar que apenas la conocía.

En cualquier caso, en esos momentos parecía más imponente aún. Al ver con qué inmediatez y facilidad imponía el orden en aquella sala llena de gente —la misma que me había excluido de mutuo y tácito acuerdo antes de darme la oportunidad de que se me ocurriera algo que decir—, comprendí por primera vez que la señora Bethany tenía poder. Y no se trataba del poder que acompaña de manera inherente al cargo de directora, sino al poder real, al innato.

—Bienvenidos a Medianoche —dijo, abriendo las manos en un gesto de acogida. Tenía las uñas largas y traslúcidas—. Algunos de ustedes ya han estado aquí antes. Otros habrán oído hablar acerca de la Academia Medianoche durante años, tal vez a sus familias, y se habrán preguntado si alguna vez entrarían en nuestra escuela. Este año, además, también contamos con un nuevo tipo de estudiantes, resultado de un cambio en la política de admisión. Creemos que ha llegado el momento de que nuestros alumnos conozcan un mayor abanico de gente de orígenes variopintos y, de este modo, prepararlos mejor para el mundo que les espera al otro lado de las paredes de nuestra institución. Todos tenemos mucho que aprender de estos otros estudiantes, y estoy segura de que los tratarán con el respeto que se merecen.

Para el caso, ya podría haber pintado con aerosol en gigantescas letras rojas: ALGUNOS DE VOSOTROS NO ENCAJÁIS AQUÍ. La «nueva política de admisiones» era sin duda la responsable de la presencia del surfista y la chica del pelo corto. Por lo visto, ni siquiera se los consideraba «verdaderos» alumnos de Medianoche, sino que únicamente representaban una experiencia educativa para los alumnos «legítimos».

Yo no formaba parte de la nueva política. Si no hubiera sido por mis padres, no habría estado allí. En otras palabras: ni siquiera era lo bastante diferente a ellos para que me consideraran uno de los marginados.

—En Medianoche no tratamos a nuestros alumnos como si fueran niños. —La señora Bethany no se dirigía a nadie en concreto, sino que parecía limitarse a otear por encima de todos con una especie de mirada distante que, sin embargo, abarcaba todo lo que entraba dentro de su campo de visión—. Han venido aquí a aprender a manejarse como adultos del siglo XXI, y así es como se espera que se comporten. Sin embargo, eso no significa que Medianoche carezca de normas. La posición que ocupamos nos exige mantener la más estricta de las disciplinas. Esperamos mucho de ustedes.

No comentó cuáles serían las repercusiones en el caso de saltarse las normas, pero mucho me temía que los castigos solo serían el aperitivo.

Me sudaban las manos. Estaba cada vez más sonrojado y tenía la impresión de que llamaba la atención como una bengala. Me había prometido ser fuerte y no permitir que la gente me intimidara, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Los altos techos y las paredes del gran vestíbulo parecían cerrarse sobre mí. Incluso sentí que empezaba a quedarme sin aire.

Mi madre se las arregló para llamar mi atención sin hacerme ningún gesto ni llamarme por mi nombre, como suelen hacer las madres. Mis padres estaban en uno de los extremos de la hilera de profesores esperando a que los presentaran y ambos me sonrieron con confianza. Querían verme disfrutar del momento.

Esa esperanza infundada fue lo que colmó el vaso. Ya era bastante duro tener que combatir el miedo para encima verme obligado a enfrentarme a su decepción.

—Las clases empezarán mañana —concluyó la señora Bethany—. Por hoy, instálense en sus habitaciones, preséntense a sus compañeros, paséense por las instalaciones. Contamos con que estén preparados. Es un placer tenerles aquí y esperamos que sepan aprovechar su estancia en Medianoche.

La sala estalló en aplausos y la señora Bethany los agradeció con una leve sonrisa y una caída de ojos, un parpadeo lento y satisfecho como el de un gato bien alimentado. A continuación, el murmullo generalizado volvió a imponerse en la habitación, más bullicioso que antes. Solo había una persona con la que me apeteciera hablar y estaba claro que esa podría ser la única persona a la que tal vez le interesara hablar conmigo.

Rodeé toda la sala manteniendo la espalda siempre pegada a la pared. Lo busqué entre la multitud con desesperación, anhelando atisbar un destello del cabello negro de Blaine, sus anchas espaldas o esos ojos miel. Si yo lo buscaba y él me buscaba a mí, tarde o temprano teníamos que encontrarnos. A pesar del pánico que me provocaban las masificaciones de gente, y de mi tendencia a exagerarlas, sabía que solo había unos doscientos alumnos en aquel lugar.

Me dije que Blaine sobresaldría, que no era como los demás: frío, pedante y vanidoso. Sin embargo, enseguida comprendí lo equivocado que estaba. Blaine no era pedante, pero compartía el mismo aspecto: rasgos bellos y definidos, el mismo cuerpo de perfectas proporciones y la misma... en fin, la misma perfección. No destacaría demasiado en medio de aquellas personas tan perfectas porque en realidad formaba parte de ellas.

A diferencia de mí.

A medida que profesores y alumnos se dispersaban, el gentío fue menguando poco a poco. Me quedé deambulando por allí hasta que casi fui el único que quedó en el gran vestíbulo. Estaba convencido de que Blaine vendría a buscarme. El sabía lo asustado que estaba y se sentía responsable por haberme asustado aún más. ¿Es que ni siquiera querría saludarme?

Sin embargo, no apareció. Al final tuve que aceptar que lo había juzgado mal y eso significaba que no me quedaba más remedio que ir a conocer a mi compañero de habitación.

Subí los escalones de piedra lentamente. Mis zapatos nuevos de suelas duras repiqueteaban contra el suelo y mis pasos resonaban con gran escándalo. Lo que me hubiera apetecido era seguir subiendo hasta la última planta y dirigirme derecha al alojamiento para el profesorado de mis padres, pero sabía que me enviarían escalera abajo de inmediato en cuanto abriera la puerta. Tenía tiempo de sobra para recoger mis cosas y mudarme definitivamente después de comer. Por el momento, la primera prioridad era «instalarme».

Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Tal vez la escuela intimidara a mi compañero de habitación tanto como a mí. Seguramente las cosas serían más sencillas si me tocara convivir con otro «marginado». Iba a ser una tortura tener que vivir con un extraño, verme obligado a compartir el mismo espacio con alguien a quien no conocía, incluso de noche, aunque esperaba que se me acabara pasando. Ni en mis mejores sueños imaginaba hacer amistad con nadie.

En el impreso ponía «Patricio Devereaux». Intenté relacionar el nombre con el chico que recordaba, pero no le pegaba, aunque, ¿quién podía saberlo?

Abrí la puerta y descubrí, con el alma en los pies, que el nombre de mi compañero le iba como anillo al dedo. No era ningún marginado. En realidad era la mismísima personificación del prototipo Medianoche.

El cutis de Patricio tenía la tonalidad de un río al amanecer, una piel exquisitamente tostada y suave, y llevaba el cabello rizado y un esbelto cuello. Estaba sentado delante del tocador y me miró mientras ordenaba cuidadosamente sus botes de laca.

—Así que tú eres Kurt —dijo. Ni apretones de manos, ni abrazos, solo el tintineo de los botes de laca contra el tocador—. No eres como esperaba.

Miles de gracias.

—Lo mismo digo.

Patricio ladeó la cabeza y me escudriñó con la mirada. Me pregunté si ya nos odiábamos. Alzó una mano con una manicura perfecta y empezó a dejar claros varios puntos contando con los dedos.

—Puedes ponerte mi perfume, pero no mi laca ni la ropa. —No mencionó el caso contrario, pero era bastante evidente que en la vida se le pasaría por la cabeza—. En principio estudiaré casi siempre en la biblioteca, pero si quieres trabajar aquí, dímelo y hablaré con mis amigos en otro lugar. Si me ayudas en las asignaturas que se te den bien, haré lo mismo por mi parte. Estoy seguro de que ambos podemos aprender muchas cosas el uno del otro. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Todo perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Creo que me habría dejado mucho más patidifuso si Patricio hubiera fingido una falsa amistad de buenas a primeras. Por decirlo finamente, me quedó bastante claro que a Patricio no le gustaba andarse por las ramas.

—Me alegro —dije—. Sé que somos... diferentes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar.

—Tus padres son profesores de la escuela, ¿no?

—Sí, ya veo que las noticias vuelan.

—Te irá bien. Cuidarán de ti.

Intenté agradecérselo con una sonrisa, rezando para que tuviera razón.

—¿Ya has estado antes en Medianoche?

—No, es la primera vez —contestó Patricio, como si cambiar por completo de vida fuera para él tan sencillo como calzarse un par de zapatos de diseño recién comprados—. Es preciosa, ¿no crees?

Me guardé mi opinión sobre el estilo arquitectónico del edificio.

—Pero has dicho que tenías amigos aquí.

—Sí, claro. —Su sonrisa era tan etérea como todo lo relacionado con él, desde el brillo amelocotonado de sus labios hasta el perfume y los botes de laca cuidadosamente ordenados en el tocador—. Courtney y yo nos conocimos en Suiza el invierno pasado. Con Vidette hice amistad cuando estuve en París. Y Gio y yo pasamos un verano juntos en el Caribe. ¿Fue en Santo Tomás? Igual fue en Jamaica. No lo recuerdo bien.

Mi pueblo de mala muerte me pareció más soso que nunca.

—Ah, entonces vosotros... soléis moveros en los mismos círculos.

—Más o menos. —Un poco tarde, Patricio pareció darse cuenta de lo incómodo que me sentía—. También acabarán siendo los tuyos.

—Ojalá estuviera tan seguro como tú.

—Ya lo verás. —Patricio vivía en un mundo en que los veranos interminables en los trópicos estaban al alcance de todos. Me fue imposible imaginar que algún día formara parte de aquello—. ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí? Además de a tus padres, claro.

—Solo a la gente que he conocido esta mañana.

Lo que sumaba la apabullante cantidad de dos personas: Blaine y Patricio.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer amistades —aseguró Patricio con decisión, siguiendo con la distribución de sus cosas. ¿Dónde pensaba lucir esas cosas tan elegantes? Tal vez para Patricio era inimaginable viajar sin ellas—. Me han dicho que Medianoche es el lugar perfecto donde conocer hombres.

—¿Conocer hombres?

—¿Sales con alguien?

Iba a hablarle de Blaine, pero me detuve. No sé qué había ocurrido entre nosotros en el bosque, pero estaba seguro de que significaba algo; sin embargo, lo que sentía me resultaba demasiado nuevo para compartirlo.

—No dejé ningún novio en mi pueblo —me limité a responder.

Conocía a todos los chicos del instituto desde que era pequeño y todavía los recordaba con sus juegos de construcciones o emplastándome plastilina en el pelo, el tipo de cosas que conseguía impedirle a uno tener alguna mínima inclinación romántica por alguno de ellos.

—Novio... —repitió Patricio, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, como si la palabra le hubiera sorprendido por su candidez.

No obstante, no se estaba burlando de mí. Desde su punto de vista, yo era demasiado joven e inexperto como para tomarme en serio.

—¿Patricio? Soy Courtney. —La chica llamó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abría, convencida de que sería bienvenida.

Era muy guapa: cabello rubio que casi le llegaba a la cintura y esos labios carnosos que yo solo había visto en las jóvenes aspirantes a estrella de la televisión que podían permitirse cosas como el colágeno. La falda que hacía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas.

—Oh, tu habitación es mucho mejor que la mía. ¡Me encanta!

Todas las habitaciones venían siendo prácticamente iguales: un dormitorio lo bastante grande para dar cabida a dos personas, camas blancas de hierro colado y tocadores de madera tallada a cada lado. Nuestra ventana daba justo a uno de los árboles que crecían cerca de Medianoche, pero por lo demás, no conseguí adivinar qué tenía nuestra habitación de especial. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

—Estamos más cerca de los lavabos —dije.

Courtney y Patricio me miraron fijamente, como si hubiera dicho una grosería. ¿Acaso eran demasiado finos para admitir que necesitábamos lavabos?

—Eh... Nunca he compartido el baño —me excusé, incómodo—. Es decir, con mis padres sí, pero no con... No sé, seremos como doce o así por cada baño, ¿no? Esto será una locura por las mañanas.

Les había llegado el turno de darme la razón y quejarse, solidarizándose conmigo; sin embargo, Courtney siguió mirándome con curiosidad, concentrada. Me dije que era normal que me mirara con extrañeza, pero hubiera preferido que dijera algo. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían amenazadores, bastante más que los de la mayoría de los extraños.

—Esta noche vamos a salir a los prados —dijo, dirigiéndose a Patricio, no a mí—. A cenar. Podría decirse que en plan picnic.

Se suponía que los alumnos debían comer en sus dormitorios. Estaba visto que se trataba de una «tradición», era como se hacía antaño, antes de que se hubieran inventado los comedores, y las familias enviaban paquetes con que complementar la asignación espartana de verduras que recibía cada dormitorio semanalmente. Eso significaba que tendría que aprender a cocinar en el microondas que mis padres me habían comprado. Era obvio que Patricio estaba muy por encima de esos problemas tan mundanos.

—No suena mal. ¿Qué te parece, Kurt?

Courtney lo fulminó con la mirada. Por lo visto no se trataba de una invitación abierta.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres —me disculpé—. De todos modos, gracias por preguntar.

Los exuberantes labios de Courtney adoptaron una mueca casi perversa al fruncirlos en una sonrisita.

—¿Todavía te gusta pasar el rato con mami y papi? ¿Es que te dan el biberón?

—¡Courtney! —la reprendió Patricio, aunque estaba seguro de que también le había hecho gracia.

—Tienes que ver la habitación de Gio. —Courtney empezó a empujar a Patricio hacia la puerta—. Es oscura y espantosa. Dice que para el caso podrían haberle dado unas mazmorras.

Salieron juntos y el frágil vínculo que pudiera haberse establecido entre Patricio y yo quedó truncado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus risas resonaron en el pasillo. Con las mejillas encendidas, abandoné mi dormitorio de inmediato, salí al vestíbulo de la residencia y subí corriendo al apartamento y refugio de mis padres.

Para mi sorpresa, me dejaron entrar sin armarme un escándalo. Ni siquiera me preguntaron por qué llegaba tan pronto. Al contrario, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y mi padre me dijo:

—Ve a echarle un vistazo al equipaje que te hemos hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía te quedan cosas por recoger, pero hemos adelantado trabajo.

Les estaba tan agradecido que me habría echado a llorar. Entré en mi habitación, ansioso por encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en un lugar seguro.

Solo quedaban unas cuantas prendas de abrigo colgadas en el armario. Todo lo demás lo habían embutido en el viejo baúl de cuero de mi padre. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi neceser y vi mis cremas, laca para el pelo, champú y todo lo demás cuidadosamente colocado. La mayoría de mis libros se quedarían allí, tenía demasiados para las escasas estanterías de nuestro dormitorio. Sin embargo, había separado mis preferidos para meterlos en la maleta: Jane Eyre, Cumbres borrascosas y mis libros de astronomía. En una de las almohadas, sobre la cama hecha, había varias cosas con que decorar las paredes de mi nuevo dormitorio, como postales que mis amigos me habían enviado a lo largo de los años y algunos mapas estelares que tenía colgados en nuestra antigua casa. Sin embargo, también había algo nuevo en la habitación, algo con lo que mis padres pretendían asegurarme que este también seguía siendo mi hogar: una pequeña lámina enmarcada de _El beso_, de Klimt. Hacía unos meses la había visto en un escaparate y les había dicho lo mucho que me gustaba. Por lo visto me la habían comprado para entregármela a modo de regalo sorpresa el primer día de escuela.

Al principio simplemente me sentí agradecido por el regalo, pero luego no pude dejar de mirar la lámina ni sacudirme de encima la sensación de que nunca me había detenido a mirarla de veras.

_El beso _era una de mis obras preferidas. Klimt siempre me había gustado desde que mi madre me enseñó por primera vez sus libros de arte. Era sorprendente cómo conseguía los dorados de los segmentos y las líneas, y me gustaba la belleza de esos rostros pálidos que asomaban en las imágenes caleidoscópicas que creaba. Sin embargo, de repente la lámina había cobrado otro significado. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención al modo en que la pareja se abrazaba: el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella, desde lo alto, como si una fuerza inexorable lo empujara hacia la mujer. Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como en un desvanecimiento, abandonándose a la fuerza de la gravedad. Los labios resaltaban sobre la palidez de la piel ruborizada. No obstante, lo más bello de todo era que el fondo rutilante había dejado de parecer algo ajeno al hombre y la mujer, era como si se tratara de una cálida y densa bruma que su amor hacía visible y que convertía en oro el mundo que los rodeaba.

El cabello del hombre era más claro que el de Blaine, pero de todos modos estaba intentando imaginarlo en el cuadro. Sentí las mejillas encendidas, había vuelto a ruborizarme, aunque con un rubor distinto.

Regresé a la realidad de golpe: era como si me hubiera quedado dormido y hubiera empezado a soñar. Me arreglé el pelo rápidamente y respiré hondo un par de veces. En ese momento oí el String of Pearls de Glenn Miller en el equipo de música. Cuando sonaba jazz era señal de que mi padre estaba de buen humor.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Al menos a uno de nosotros le gustaba la Academia Medianoche.

Ya casi era hora de comer cuando por fin acabé de hacer la maleta y salí al comedor, donde todavía sonaba la música. Me encontré a mis padres bailando abrazados, haciendo el tonto: mi padre fruncía los labios en una mueca que supuestamente debía hacerle parecer seductor y mi madre se sujetaba el borde de la falda negra con una mano.

Mi padre la hizo girar entre sus brazos y luego la inclinó hacia atrás. Mi madre ladeó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo, sonriendo y me vio.

—Ya estás aquí, corazón —dijo, todavía boca abajo. Mi padre la enderezó—. ¿Ya has acabado de hacer la maleta?

—Sí. Gracias por echarme una mano. Y por la lámina, es preciosa.

Se sonrieron, aliviados de haberme hecho al menos un poquitito feliz.

—Menudo festín que te ha preparado tu madre. —Mi padre hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa—. Esta vez se ha superado.

Mi madre no solía cocinar grandes platos, por lo que era evidente que se trataba de una ocasión especial. Había preparado mis favoritos, más de lo que podría comer nunca de una sentada. Me había saltado la comida, así que descubrí que estaba muriéndome de hambre, razón por la que mis padres tuvieron que entretenerse el uno al otro durante la primera parte de la cena. El apetito voraz me impidió colar ni una sola palabra con la boca tan llena.

—La señora Bethany dijo que por fin habían acabado de reacondicionar los laboratorios —dijo mi padre entre sorbo y sorbo—. Espero encontrar el momento de echarles un vistazo antes que los alumnos, no fuera a ser que el equipo sea tan moderno que no sepa utilizarlo.

—Por eso enseño historia —contestó mi madre—. El pasado no cambia, solo se alarga.

—¿Os tendré de profesores? —pregunté, con la boca llena.

—Con la boca llena no se habla —me reprendió mi padre de manera automática— Tendrás que esperar a mañana, como los demás.

—Ah, vale.

No era propio de él cortarme de esa manera y me quedé un poco desconcertado.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a no darte demasiada información extra —se explicó mi madre con delicadeza—. Cuantas más cosas tengas en común con el resto de los alumnos, tanto mejor.

No lo dijo con mala fe, pero me sentí herido.

—¿Y con quién se supone que he de tener cosas en común de todos lo que estudian aquí? ¿Con los chicos de Medianoche cuyas familias estudian en esta escuela desde hace siglos? ¿Con los marginados que encajan aquí aún menos que yo? ¿A qué grupo se supone que debo parecerme?

—Kurt, sé razonable —dijo mi padre, con un suspiro—. No vale la pena volver a discutirlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para soltarlo, pero no pude remediarlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, hemos venido aquí «por mi propio bien». ¿Se puede saber qué bien va a hacerme abandonar mi hogar y a mis amigos? Vuelve a explicármelo porque no acabo de entenderlo.

Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

—Es bueno para ti porque puede decirse que nunca has salido de Arrowwood, porque apenas te alejabas del barrio si no te obligábamos nosotros y porque los cuatro amigos que tenías no iban a durarte toda la vida.

Tenía razón y yo lo sabía.

Mi padre se quitó las gafas.

—Debes aprender a adaptarte a los cambios y hacerte más independiente. Tal vez sea lo más importante que tu madre y yo podamos enseñarte. No puedes seguir siendo nuestro niñito para siempre, Kurt, por mucho que nos pese. Creemos que esta es la mejor manera que hay de prepararte para la persona en que vas a convertirte.

—¿Queréis dejar de fingir que todo esto tiene que ver con madurar? —protesté—. No es por eso y lo sabéis. Se trata de lo que vosotros queréis para mí y estáis decididos a saliros con la vuestra tanto si me gusta como si no.

Me levanté y me aparté de la mesa. En vez de meterme en mi habitación en busca de mi sudadera, cogí la chaqueta de punto de mi madre que había colgada en el perchero y me la puse. A pesar de que apenas estábamos en otoño, en los terrenos de la escuela hacía frío cuando se ponía el sol.

Mis padres no me preguntaron a dónde iba. Era una vieja norma: aquel que estuviera a punto de enfadarse tenía que hacer una pausa en medio de la discusión, salir a dar una vuelta y luego volver y decir lo que tuviera que decir. Por muy disgustados que estuviéramos, el paseo siempre funcionaba.

De hecho, fui yo quien creó la regla. Se me ocurrió con nueve años, por eso sabía que el tema de la madurez no era el verdadero problema.

El desasosiego que me producía el mundo que me envolvía, el profundo convencimiento de que no existía un lugar para mí, no tenía nada que ver con ser adolescente. Formaba parte de mí y así había sido siempre. Tal vez siempre sería así.

Mientras paseaba por los alrededores, eché un vistazo en torno a mí, preguntándome si volvería a ver a Blaine en el bosque. Era una idea tonta, ¿por qué iba a pasarse todo el tiempo fuera?, pero me sentía solo y fui a comprobarlo. No estaba. A mis espaldas, la intimidante Academia Medianoche parecía antes un castillo que un internado. Era fácil imaginar princesas encerradas en sus celdas, príncipes luchando con dragones en las sombras y brujas malvadas sellando las puertas con conjuros. Nunca antes le había encontrado menos sentido a los cuentos de hadas.

El viento cambió de dirección y trajo consigo una ráfaga entramada de voces. Las risas procedían del oeste, cerca del cenador del prado occidental. Estaba claro que se trataba de los que estaban celebrando la comida campestre. Me arrebujé aun más en la chaqueta de punto y me adentré en el bosque, aunque no tomé el camino que se dirigía hacia el este, hacia la carretera, el mismo camino que había hecho esa mañana, sino el del pequeño lago que quedaba al norte.

Era muy tarde y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero disfrutaba con el susurro del viento entre los árboles, el aroma vigorizante de los pinos y el ulular de los búhos, cerca de allí. Llené los pulmones de aire y dejé de pensar en los que estaban de picnic, en Medianoche y en todo lo demás. Me abandoné al momento.

Segundos después, oí unos pasos cerca de mí que me sobresaltaron. Pensé que sería Blaine, pero se trataba de mi padre, que se acercaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos por el mismo camino que yo había tomado. Sabía dónde encontrarme.

—Esa lechuza está cerca. Qué raro, tendríamos que haberla asustado.

—Seguramente huele una presa. No se irá si cree que puede caerle algo.

Como si quisiera darme la razón, un aleteo veloz estremeció las ramas por encima de nuestras cabezas y la silueta oscura de una lechuza se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo. Unos chillidos espantosos nos convencieron de que un ratoncito o una pequeña ardilla acababa de convertirse en su cena. La lechuza remontó el vuelo demasiado rápido para poder verla. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirando. Sabía que debía admirar las dotes de cazadora de la lechuza, pero no pude evitar sentir lástima por el ratón.

—Siento si te he parecido demasiado brusco —se disculpó mi padre—. Eres un joven muy maduro y no debería haber sugerido lo contrario.

—No pasa nada. Además, yo también he perdido los estribos. Ya sé que no vale la pena discutir lo de venirnos aquí. Al menos a estas alturas.

Mi padre me sonrió cariñosamente.

—Kurt, ya sabes que tu madre y yo jamás creímos posible que pudiéramos tenerte.

—Ya lo sé.

Por favor, otra vez la charla sobre el «niño milagro» no.

—En cuanto apareciste en nuestras vidas, empezamos a dedicarnos a ti en cuerpo y alma. Tal vez demasiado. Y eso es culpa nuestra, no tuya.

—Papá, por favor. —Adoraba a mi familia, solo nosotros tres ante el mundo—. Te ruego que no hables de ello como si fuera algo malo.

—No, no es eso. —Parecía triste, y por primera vez me pregunté si en realidad a él le gustaba este lugar—. Pero todo cambia, corazón, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor que mejor.

—Lo sé... y lo siento, es que todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea. —Me rugieron las tripas y arrugué la nariz—. ¿Puedo volver a calentarme la cena? —pregunté, esperanzado.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu madre puede haberse encargado ya de eso.

Efectivamente. Pasamos una velada agradable. Decidí que más me valía pasármelo bien mientras pudiera. Tommy Dorsey sustituyó a Glenn Miller y luego le llegó el turno a Ella Fitzgerald. Charlamos y bromeamos sobre cosas sin importancia: películas, programas de televisión y todo eso en lo que mis padres no perderían ni un minuto si no fuera por mí, aunque intentaron bromear sobre la escuela en un par de ocasiones.

—Vas a conocer a gente maravillosa —me prometió mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en Courtney. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya era una de las personas menos maravillosas que había conocido en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? —me burlé.

—Cariño, no me lo habías dicho. ¿Y qué otras cosas predice la adivina? — preguntó mi padre, levantándose para cambiar el disco. El hombre seguía conservando su colección en vinilo—. Me gustaría oírlo.

Mi madre le siguió el juego y se llevó los dedos a las sienes como una gitana prediciendo el futuro.

—Creo que Kurt conocerá... chicos.

El rostro de Blaine apareció en mi mente y se me aceleró el pulso. Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Es que mis latidos se oían desde la otra punta de la habitación? Tal vez era eso.

—Pues espero que sean guapos —bromeé.

—Pues yo espero que no demasiado —dijo mi padre, y todos nos echamos a reír: mis padres con ganas, yo tratando de ocultar las mariposillas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me sentía extraño por no hablarles de Blaine. Siempre les contaba todo lo que sucedía en mi vida. Sin embargo, Blaine era diferente y hablar de él habría roto el hechizo. Quería que Blaine siguiera siendo un secreto por el momento, así podía guardármelo para mí solo.

Quería que Blaine me perteneciera solo a mí.

* * *

_**Como nadie comentó nada, voy a dejar a mi amado Balthazar :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

—No te han hecho el uniforme a medida, ¿verdad? —comentó Patricio, alisándose el jersey mientras nos preparábamos para el primer día de clase. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Los alumnos «legítimos» de Medianoche habían enviado sus uniformes a un sastre para que les metiera a las camisas por aquí o a los jerseys por allá y conseguir que quedaran elegantes y favorecedores en vez de ramplones y asexuales.

Como el mío.

—No, no se me ocurrió.

—Pues nunca lo olvides —dijo Patricio—. La ropa a medida es un mundo a parte. Ningún hombre debería descuidar su aspecto.

Ya me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba dar consejos y demostrar lo sofisticado e inteligente que era, algo que me habría fastidiado bastante de no ser porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lancé un suspiro y seguí con lo mío: intentar que el cabello pareciera presentable. Tarde o temprano vería a Blaine y quería tener el mejor aspecto posible, o al menos el mejor posible con aquella piltrafa de uniforme.

Después de hacer una larga cola en el gran vestíbulo, recogimos el listado de las asignaturas que nos habían asignado. Nos iban entregando una hoja de papel de uno en uno, tal como se había hecho durante cientos de años. Los alumnos que iban acercándose armaban bastante menos escándalo que los de mi antigua escuela en su misma situación. Parecía que todo el mundo conocía el funcionamiento.

Aunque tal vez lo del silencio solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Era como si mi ansiedad engullera el sonido y lo enmudeciera todo, hasta tal punto que empecé a preguntarme si alguien me oiría en el caso de ponerme a gritar.

Patricio no se separó de mí la primera hora, pero solo porque íbamos juntos a la primera clase, la asignatura de Historia estadounidense que impartía mi madre, el único pariente que tendría por profesor. En vez de la clase de Biología de mi padre, un tal profesor Iwerebon sería el encargado de darme Química. Me sentía incómodo caminando junto a Patricio sin saber qué decir, aunque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer... hasta que vi a Blaine. La luz que se colaba a través del cristal escarchado de los pasillos bañaba sus rizos oscuros. Al principio creí que nos había visto, pero siguió caminando sin perder paso.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —le dije a Patricio, alejándome de él.

Patricio se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba otros amigos con quienes pasear.

—.Blaine —lo llamé.

Ni siquiera pareció oírme. No quería ponerme a gritar, así que apreté el paso para darle alcance. Iba en dirección contraria a la mía —por lo visto no estaría en la clase de mi madre—, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de llegar tarde.

— ¡Blaine! —insistí, esta vez más alto.

Se volvió lo justo para ver quién lo llamaba y luego miró a su alrededor, como si le preocupara que alguien nos oyera.

—Eh, ¿qué tal?

¿Dónde estaba mi protector del bosque? El chico que tenía delante no se comportaba como si se preocupara por mí, sino como si no me conociera. Aunque en realidad no me conocía, ¿verdad? Habíamos hablado una sola vez y en el bosque, cuando había intentado salvarme la vida y yo se lo había agradecido haciéndole callar. Solo porque yo creyera que eso era el inicio de algo no significaba que lo fuera.

De hecho, daba la impresión de que no me conocía de absolutamente nada. Blaine volvió la cabeza un segundo, me saludó fugazmente con la mano y un gesto de cabeza, como cuando alguien saluda a un conocido cualquiera, y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció entre la multitud.

Ahí estaba, me acababan de dar calabazas. Me pregunté cómo era posible que entendiera a los chicos aún menos de lo que creía.

El lavabo de los chicos de esa planta estaba cerca, así que me colé en uno de los compartimentos y me rehíce como pude en vez de echarme a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho mal? A pesar de lo extraño que había sido nuestro primer encuentro, Blaine y yo habíamos acabado manteniendo una conversación tan íntima como las que tenía con mis mejores amigos. Tal vez no supiera mucho de chicos, pero estaba convencido de que habíamos conectado. Me había equivocado. Volvía a estar solo en Medianoche y me sentía mucho peor que antes.

Cuando por fin me hube calmado, salí corriendo hacia la clase de mi madre, a la que por poco llego tarde. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros y me senté en uno de los pupitres de la última fila. Entonces pasó de inmediato del modo madre al modo profesora.

—Veamos, ¿quién sabría decirme algo sobre la guerra de la Independencia? —Juntó las manos y miró expectante a sus alumnos. Me reacomode en el asiento, aunque sabía que no me preguntaría en la primera clase. Únicamente quería que supiera cómo me sentía al respecto. Un chico que se sentaba a mi lado levantó la mano para alivio de todos los demás. Mi madre sonrió levemente—. ¿Y usted es el señor...?

—Moore. Balthazar Moore.

Lo primero que debería saberse de él es que tenía el aspecto de alguien que podía llevar el nombre de «Balthazar» sin que nadie se burlara. Le quedaba bien. Parecía muy tranquilo por lo que mi madre pudiera preguntarle, pero sin la insolencia de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase; solo parecía seguro de sí mismo.

—Bien, señor Moore, si tuviera que resumir las causas de la guerra de la Independencia, ¿qué diría?

—Que las cargas impositivas establecidas por el Parlamento británico fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. —Hablaba con facilidad, sin prisas. Balthazar era grande y fornido, tanto que apenas cabía en el viejo pupitre de madera. Su postura convertía la incomodidad en elegancia, como si prefiriera mil veces estar repantingado que sentarse derecho—. Aunque a la gente también le preocupaba la libertad política y de religión, por descontado.

Mi madre enarcó una ceja.

—De modo que, Dios y la política son poderosos pero, como siempre, el dinero es el motor del mundo. —Se oyeron tímidas risitas por toda la clase

—. Hace cincuenta años, ningún profesor de instituto estadounidense habría mencionado los impuestos. Hace un siglo, la conversación habría girado en torno a la religión. Hace ciento cincuenta años, la respuesta habría dependido del lugar de residencia. En el norte, os habrían hablado de la libertad política. En el sur, os habrían enseñado sobre la libertad económica, la cual, claro está, era impensable sin la esclavitud. —A Patricio se le escapó un bufido desdeñoso—. Y por descontado, en Gran Bretaña habría quien hubiera descrito a Estados Unidos como un estrambótico experimento intelectual condenado al fracaso.

Risas de nuevo: comprendí que mi madre se había ganado a toda la clase. Incluso Balthazar esbozó una sonrisa, tan encantadora que casi consiguió hacerme olvidar a Blaine.

De acuerdo, no. Pero esa sonrisa le hacía ganar muchos puntos.

—Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, es lo que quisiera que aprendierais sobre la historia. —Mi madre se remangó la chaqueta de punto y escribió en la pizarra: «Interpretaciones evolutivas»—. La idea que la gente tiene del pasado cambia tanto como lo hace el presente. La imagen en el retrovisor cambia a cada instante. Para comprender la historia, no es suficiente con conocer los nombres, las fechas y los lugares. Estoy convencida de que muchos de vosotros ya os los sabéis. Sin embargo, debéis aprender a distinguir las distintas interpretaciones que se le han dado a los acontecimientos históricos a lo largo de los siglos. Ese es el único modo de tener una perspectiva que resista el paso del tiempo, y es en eso en lo que este año centraremos gran parte de nuestros esfuerzos.

La gente se inclinó hacia delante, abrió sus libros y miró a mi madre completamente fascinada. En ese momento, comprendí que más me valía ponerme a tomar apuntes, como todos los demás. Puede que me quisiera más que a nadie, pero no dudaría en regañarme a la primera si tenía que hacerlo.

La hora pasó volando. Los alumnos no dejaban de hacerle preguntas para ponerla a prueba y las respuestas les convencieron. Mientras tomaban apuntes, sus plumas se movían a una velocidad que nunca hubiera creído posible y, en más de una ocasión, sentí que me entraba rampa en los dedos. Hasta ese momento no había caído en lo competitivos que iban a ser mis compañeros. No, no es del todo cierto, era evidente que eran competitivos en cuanto a la ropa, las posesiones y las pretensiones amorosas. Esa voracidad pendía en el aire que los envolvía.

En lo que no había caído era que también iban a serlo en clase. Daba igual de lo que se tratara, en Medianoche todo el mundo quería ser el mejor en todo.

En fin, un poco de presión de nada...

—Tu madre es fantástica —me dijo Patricio, emocionado, en el pasillo, después de clase—. Tiene una visión global, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Que no es nada estrecha. La verdad, hay muy poca gente así.

—Sí, bueno... Espero parecerme a ella. Algún día.

En ese momento Courtney dobló la esquina. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta muy tirante que le hacía arquear las cejas con un aire aún más desdeñoso. Patricio se puso tenso. Por lo visto, aceptarme a su lado no implicaba tener que defenderme delante de Courtney, así que me preparé para recibir su arrogante comentario de turno. Sin embargo, podría decirse que me sonrió, aunque era evidente que Courtney pensaba que estaba siendo mucho más atenta conmigo de lo que me merecía.

—Este finde, fiesta —dijo—. El sábado. Junto al lago. Dejaremos pasar una hora después del toque de queda.

—Perfecto.

Patricio encogió un solo hombro, como si le importara tres pimientos que lo invitaran a la que probablemente sería la mejor fiesta de Medianoche de ese semestre, al menos hasta el Baile de otoño. ¿O los bailes formales no contaban? Mis padres me lo habían pintado como el mayor acontecimiento del año, aunque ya había quedado claro que sus opiniones acerca de Medianoche y las mías distaban bastante.

La duda que me asaltó sobre los bailes me había impedido responder a Courtney, quien no me quitaba ojo, claramente molesta por no haberme deshecho en agradecimientos.

—¿Y bien?

Si hubiera sido un poco más atrevido, le habría dicho que era una pedante y una pelmaza y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a su fiesta.

—Esto... Sí, genial, será genial —fue lo único que conseguí decir, en cambio.

Patricio me dio un ligero codazo mientras Courtney se alejaba por el pasillo muy digna, al compás del balanceo de su coleta rubia.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. La gente te aceptará porque eres... Bueno, porque eres su hija.

¿Qué tipo de desgracia humana había que ser para ascender en el ranking de popularidad del instituto gracias a tus padres? Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirme despreciar la aceptación que me ganara, viniera de donde viniera.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué tipo de fiesta se trata? Es decir, ¿se va a hacer en los alrededores? ¿Y de noche?

—Tú ya has ido a alguna fiesta antes, ¿verdad?

A veces Patricio no se diferenciaba tanto de Courtney.

—Claro —contesté, pensando en las fiestas de cumpleaños de cuando era pequeña, aunque Patricio no tenía por qué saberlo—. Solo me preguntaba si... Iba a haber bebida.

Patricio se echó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—Por favor, Kurt, madura.

Echó a andar hacia la biblioteca y me dio la impresión de que no quería que lo siguiera, así que me volví solo a nuestro dormitorio.

No sabía cómo, pero todos pensaban que mis padres eran geniales. ¿Es que eso se saltaba una generación?

Mis padres me habían dicho que pronto me acostumbraría a la rutina y que, cuando lo hiciera, Medianoche empezaría a gustarme. Bueno, después de la primera semana, comprendí que estaban en lo cierto al cincuenta por ciento.

Las clases estaban bien, al menos la mayoría. A mi madre se le escapó en cierto momento que yo era su hijo y enseguida añadió: «Ni Kurt ni yo volveremos a mencionar este hecho nunca más. Y vosotros tampoco deberíais hacerlo». Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Los tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué no me había enseñado a hacerlo a mí también?

Me costó acostumbrarme a otros profesores y echaba de menos la informalidad y la cercanía de mi antiguo colegio. Aquí los maestros me intimidaban y era impensable que alguien no pudiera cumplir sus altas expectativas. Toda una vida pasado en la biblioteca, donde ocultarme del mundo, me había preparado para trabajar duro y además le dediqué más tiempo a mis estudios que nunca antes. La única clase que me preocupaba era la de Lengua inglesa, porque era la que impartía la señora Bethany. Había algo en ella, en el modo en que se mantenía erguida o en que ladeaba la cabeza antes de que alguien contestara una pregunta en clase que, en fin, que me intimidaba.

Sin embargo, los profesores no serían un problema, estaba seguro. En cambio, mi vida social era otra historia.

Courtney y otros alumnos de Medianoche habían decidido que yo no merecía su desprecio; mis muy apreciados padres me habían ganado el bendito derecho a ser ignorado, pero a nada más. Sin embargo, las «nuevas admisiones» me miraban con recelo. Por lo visto, compartir dormitorio con Patricio era razón suficiente para asumir que jamás me pondría en su contra o en contra de sus amigos. Los grupos se habían formado de un día para otro y yo me vi atrapado justo en medio.

La única «marginada» a la que conseguí aproximarme fue a Rachel Berry, la chica del pelo corto. Nos habíamos pasado una mañana protestando por la cantidad de deberes de trigonometría que teníamos y aquello había sido casi el único contacto social que habíamos tenido. Tenía la impresión de que a Rachel le costaba hacer amigos. Parecía una chica solitaria, recluida en sí misma. En realidad no se diferenciaba mucho de mí, aunque parecía más desamparada.

Y los demás alumnos se aseguraban de que así fuera.

—El mismo jersey negro, los mismos pantalones negros —comentó Courtney con burla un día que pasaba junto a Rachel— y la misma pulsera negra. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana volveremos a verlos.

—No todo el mundo puede permitirse el uniforme en todas sus variantes, ¿sabes? —se defendió Rachel.

—No, eso es evidente —intervino Erich, un chico moreno, de cara afilada y ovalada, que solía seguir a Courtney a todas partes—. Solo la gente que realmente es de aquí.

Courtney y todos sus amigos se echaron a reír. Rachel se puso roja como un tomate, pero se limitó a dar media vuelta y a irse con paso airado, al tiempo que las risas se convertían en carcajadas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron al pasar por mi lado. Intenté expresarle sin palabras que me sentía mal por ella, pero creo que eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Por lo visto, odiaba que la compadecieran.

Estaba seguro de que si hubiera conocido a Rachel en cualquier otro sitio, habríamos descubierto que teníamos mucho en común. Sin embargo, con lo mal que me sentía por ella, dudaba que fuera a hacerme ningún bien estar con alguien más deprimido que yo.

Aunque también estaba convencido de que yo no estaría ni la mitad de hundido de lo que estaba si hubiera conseguido comprender qué había sucedido entre Blaine y yo.

Íbamos juntos a la clase de Química del profesor Iwerebon, pero nos sentábamos uno en cada punta del aula. Cuando no estaba concentrado intentando descifrar el cerrado acento nigeriano del profesor, me dedicaba a lanzarle miraditas disimuladas. Nuestros ojos jamás se encontraban ni antes ni después de clase, y él nunca se dirigía a mí. Lo más extraño de todo era que Blaine no tenía ningún problema en hablar con nadie. Y no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de pararle los pies en cualquier momento a quien se pusiera altanero, pedante o grosero, es decir, prácticamente todos los que encajaban en el prototipo Medianoche.

Por ejemplo, un día en los prados, dos chicos empezaron a reírse de una chica que evidentemente no pertenecía al prototipo Medianoche, a quien se le había caído la bolsa con la que casi había tropezado. Blaine se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

—Qué irónico —dijo.

—¿El qué? — Preguntó Erich, uno de los chicos que estaba riéndose—.¿Que ahora también dejen entrar a pardillos en esta escuela?

La chica a la que se le había caído la bolsa se sonrojó.

—Aunque fuera cierto, eso no sería una ironía —señaló Blaine—. Ironía es el contraste entre lo que se dice y lo que ocurre.

Erich hizo una mueca.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Os habéis reído de ella por haber tropezado justo antes de que vosotros os dierais de morros.

No tengo ni idea de cómo le puso la zancadilla, pero sé que lo hizo antes de ver a Erich despatarrado en el suelo. Hubo gente que se echó a reír, pero la mayoría de los amigos de Courtney fulminaron a Blaine con la mirada, como si salir en defensa de aquella chica no hubiera estado bien.

—¿Ves? Eso es una ironía —dijo Blaine, y siguió su camino.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, le habría dicho que pensaba que había hecho lo correcto y no me habría importado que Erich, Courtney y los demás estuvieran mirando. Sin embargo, no tuve ocasión de hacerlo: Blaine pasó por mi lado como si me hubiera vuelto invisible.

Erich odiaba a Blaine. Courtney odiaba a Blaine. Patricio odiaba a Blaine.

Por lo que yo sabía, prácticamente todo el mundo en la Academia Medianoche odiaba a Blaine salvo el surfero graciosito en que me había fijado el primer día... y yo. De acuerdo, Blaine era un poco impulsivo, pero también era valiente y honesto, cualidades que a más de uno le faltaban en aquella escuela.

Sin embargo, por lo visto tendría que admirar a Blaine de lejos. Por el momento, seguía solo.

—¿Todavía no estás listo? —Patricio se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana. Su cuerpo se recortaba contra la noche, grácil incluso a punto de saltar hasta la rama más cercana del árbol—. Los monitores pasarán enseguida.

Los monitores de pasillo vigilaban la academia todas las noches, aunque mis padres eran los únicos profesores a los que todavía no había visto merodeando por los corredores, listos para abalanzarse sobre quien pretendiera saltarse las normas. Aquella razón era suficiente para salir cuanto antes, pero seguí intentando arreglarme delante del espejo.

«Arreglarse» era la palabra clave. Con unos pantalones ajustados y un jersey azúl claro que hacía resaltar su piel resplandeciente, Patricio tenía una elegancia natural. En cambio yo... Ya tenía bastante con intentar que unos téjanos y una camiseta negra me quedaran pasables.

Sin demasiado éxito, debería añadir.

—Kurt, vamos. —A Patricio se le había acabado la paciencia—. Yo me voy ya. ¿Vienes o no?

—Voy, voy.

De todas formas, ¿qué más daba la pinta que tuviera? Solo iba a ir a la fiesta porque no había tenido agallas para negarme.

Patricio saltó hasta la rama del árbol y luego se dejó caer al suelo con un aterrizaje tan controlado como la salida de un gimnasta de las barras paralelas. Lo seguí como pude y acabé raspándome las manos con la corteza. El miedo a que nos descubrieran aguzó mi oído y presté atención a todos los sonidos que nos envolvían: risas en un dormitorio, el susurro de las primeras hojas del otoño en el suelo, el ulular de otra lechuza saliendo de caza...

El frío aire nocturno me hizo estremecer al cruzar los prados a la carrera en dirección al bosque. Patricio sabía abrirse camino entre la maleza sin hacer ruido, una habilidad que le envidié. Tal vez algún día llegaría a tener esa coordinación, pero me costaba imaginarlo.

Por fin vimos la hoguera. Habían encendido un fuego a la orilla del lago, lo bastante pequeño para no llamar la atención, pero suficientemente grande para emitir una luz fantasmagórica y vacilante y poder calentarnos a su alrededor. Los alumnos se juntaban en grupos desperdigados, inclinándose para hablar entre susurros o cuando se echaban a reír. Me pregunté si serían las mismas risas que había oído la noche del picnic.

A primera vista, no se diferenciaban de cualquier otro grupo de adolescentes que hubiera salido a divertirse, pero algo vibraba en el aire que agudizaba mis sentidos, algo que añadía tensión a sus movimientos y crueldad a la mayoría de las sonrisas. En ese momento, recordé lo que había pensado al conocer a Blaine en el bosque durante nuestro primer y aterrador encuentro: al mirar a ciertas personas, a veces se percibe algo salvaje bajo la superficie. Pues eso mismo era lo que sentía allí.

Alguien había puesto música en su radio, hipnotizante y suave. No conocía al cantante y no cantaban en inglés. Patricio no tardó en desaparecer entre su círculo de amistades, así que me quedé allí plantado y solo, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

«¿Me las meto en los bolsillos? No, así tendré pinta de imbécil. ¿Pongo los brazos cruzados? Venga ya, ¿cómo si estuviera enfadado o algo así? No. Vale, incluso pensar en esto es patético.»

—Eh, hola —me saludó Balthazar.

Se me había acercado por la espalda, por eso no lo había visto venir.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra de ante y una botella en la mano. La hoguera le bañaba el rostro con una luz cálida. Tenía el cabello rizado, una mandíbula cuadrada y cejas gruesas. Parecía un tipo duro, un matón, alguien más familiarizado con los puños que con las palabras. Sin embargo, su mirada lo hacía accesible e incluso atractivo, porque en sus ojos se adivinaba la inteligencia y también el ingenio. Además, su sonrisa carecía de crueldad.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? Todavía quedan.

—No, así está bien. —A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, seguro que se dio cuenta de que me sonrojaba—. No tengo la edad.

¿Que no tenía la edad? Como si allí fuera a importarle a alguien. Debería haberme colgado al cuello un cartel que dijera «rarito», para ahorrarles trabajo.

Balthazar sonrió, pero no parecía estar riéndose de mí.

—Antes, los niños solían beber vino con sus padres durante las comidas. Y los médicos recomendaban a las mujeres cuyos hijos no mamaban lo suficiente que les dieran un poco de cerveza como alimentación suplementaria.

—Eso era antes.

—Tienes razón. —No insistió y me di cuenta de que no estaba nada borracho. Empecé a relajarme. A pesar de su corpulencia y su más que evidente fortaleza física, Balthazar tenía un don para conseguir que la gente se sintiera cómoda—. Desde el primer día que tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad? —dije, confiando en que no se me escapara un chillido.

—Te lo advierto, voy detrás de algo. —Balthazar debió de ver la cara que puse porque se echó a reír, una risotada grave y estentórea—. Tu madre dijo que ya te había dado clases antes, por eso quería que me dieras unos cuantos consejos, para saber de qué pie cojea. Tengo que averiguar los secretos de mi profesora.

Decidí que a mi madre no le importaría que se los contara.

—Pues no estaría mal que prestaras atención cuando se balancea sobre los pies.

—¿Cuando se balancea?

—Sí, eso suele significar que está emocionada, que hay algo que le interesa mucho. Y si a ella le interesa, cree que también debería interesarte a ti.

—Lo que significa que saldrá en el examen.

—Exacto.

Volvió a reír. Tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla que le daba un aire travieso.

Fijarme en lo guapo que estaba Balthazar casi me hizo sentir que traicionaba a Blaine, pero es que saltaba a la vista. Después del modo en que Blaine me había ignorado durante toda la semana, no estaba seguro de seguir debiéndole lealtad. Además, no estaba nada mal que un chico guapísimo se interesara por uno.

Balthazar se acercó un poco más.

—Veo que no voy a arrepentirme de habernos conocido.

Le devolví la sonrisa y durante tres segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos, tuve la sensación de que la fiesta iba a estar bien... Hasta que Courtney hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba una falda negra muy, muy corta y una camisa blanca abierta casi hasta el ombligo. No tenía muchas curvas, pero lo compensaba pasando del sostén, algo bastante obvio en esos momentos.

—Balthazar, me alegro de que tengamos la oportunidad de ponernos al día.

—Ya estamos al día.

Balthazar parecía aún menos entusiasmado que yo de verla; sin embargo, Courtney no pareció darse cuenta o al menos eso fingió.

—Parece que hayan pasado siglos desde que salíamos juntos. Bueno, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. La última vez que nos vimos fue en Londres, ¿no?

—San Petersburgo —la corrigió.

Balthazar dijo el nombre de la ciudad como quien no quiere la cosa. Por lo visto era lo bastante audaz y experimentado para cruzar el océano sin pensárselo dos veces.

Courtney deslizó las manos con suavidad sobre la chaqueta de Balthazar, perfilando su poderoso físico con el movimiento de los dedos. La envidié. No por su aspecto de estrella, ni por sus viajes continentales, sino por su descaro. Si en el bosque hubiera sido la mitad de lanzado con Blaine, si lo hubiera tocado o utilizado el comentario sobre el «niño bueno» para tontear con él, tal vez no se comportaría como si fuéramos dos extraños. La voz de Courtney se abrió paso entre mis fantasías.

—No estás haciendo nada, ¿no, Balthazar?

—Estoy hablando con Kurt.

Courtney se volvió para mirarme. El largo cabello rubio, que suelto le llegaba a la cintura, se onduló al ladear la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo interesante que compartir, Kurt?

—Yo... —¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Aunque cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que dije—: Pues no.

—Entonces no te importará que me lo lleve un rato, ¿verdad?

Empezó a tirar de él sin esperar una respuesta. Balthazar me miró con intención y comprendí que si yo decía algo, aunque fuera una sola palabra, él se detendría. Sin embargo, me quedé allí plantado como un pasmarote viendo cómo se iban.

Un par de personas ahogaron una risita. Miré a un lado y vi a Erich, y a pesar de las sombras vacilantes que proyectaba la luz de la hoguera, pondría la mano en el fuego que estaba señalándome.

Me aparté de allí con la intención de desaparecer del mapa hasta encontrar a Patricio o a alguien que pudiera considerar mínimamente cordial. Sin embargo, cada paso que me alejaba de los demás me hacía sentir mejor y, antes de darme cuenta, ya me había ido de la fiesta.

Si no me hubiera escabullido después del toque de queda, habría corrido hasta la puerta y habría subido al dormitorio, pero me detuve a tiempo al recordar que en esos momentos estaba fuera de la ley. Así que me dirigí al cenador, al oeste de los terrenos del internado, para tranquilizarme y planear la entrada.

Estaba subiendo los escalones cuando vi a alguien, aunque al principio no reconocí quién era. Fuera quien fuese, tenía unos binoculares colocados delante de la cara. Lo identifiqué cuando la luna iluminó su cabello rizado tan oscuro como la noche.

—¿Blaine?

—Eh, hola, Kurt. —Todavía tardó unos segundos en apartar los binoculares y sonreírme—. Bonita noche para una fiesta.

Me quedé mirando los prismáticos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees? Estoy espiando a los de la fiesta —me espetó casi con la misma brusquedad que en el pasillo, hasta que me miró a la cara. Debí de parecerle muy desolado, porque me preguntó con mayor suavidad—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada. Soy un pringado, pero estoy bien.

Blaine se echó a reír.

—Ya he visto que te ha faltado tiempo para irte. ¿Te ha molestado alguien?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero es que estaba un poco... agobiado. Ya sabes lo que me pasa con los extraños.

—Pues has hecho bien, no pegas con ellos.

—No me digas. —Me quedé mirando los prismáticos. Solo alguien con una visión nocturna excelente podía utilizarlos para ver algo, aunque supuse que la luz de la hoguera ayudaría un poco—. ¿Por qué estás vigilando la fiesta?

—Estoy controlando que nadie se emborrache, se ponga tontorrón o le dé por ir a pasear al bosque.

—¿Es que ahora eres el monitor de pasillo de la señora Bethany o qué?

—Ni de coña. —Blaine bajó los prismáticos. Iba vestido para confundirse con las sombras: pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga larga que hacía resaltar sus brazos y su pecho musculosos. Era más delgado y estaba más fibrado que Balthazar, pero también era más bajo. Había algo casi agresivamente masculino en él—. Me preguntaba qué narices hacían esos tíos cuando no están metiéndose con los demás, pavoneándose o haciéndole la vida imposible a alguien. —Me lanzó una mirada curiosa—. Parece que te gustan.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre andas con esa gente.

—¡Eso es mentira! Patricio es mi compañero de habitación, por eso paso tiempo con él, y sus amigos vienen a visitarlo cada dos por tres, no puedo ignorarlos. Es decir, hay un par que se salvan, pero a los demás les tengo pavor.

—No se salva ni uno, créeme.

Se me ocurrió que podría romper una lanza a favor de Balthazar, pero en esos momentos no me apetecía hablar de él. También me di cuenta de que Blaine me había hecho poner a la defensiva y de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Un momento, ¿por eso te has mostrado tan frío conmigo? ¿Por qué te comportas como si no nos conociéramos?

—No quería quedarme a ver cómo caías en las garras de esa gente, un chico tan dulce como tú. Sobre todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. — Me sorprendió el sentimiento con que lo dijo. Todavía nos separaban unos cuantos metros, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien—. Cuando te vi salir corriendo, comprendí que no todo estaba perdido.

—Créeme, no formo parte de ese grupo —insistí—. Creo que me invitaron a la fiesta solo para reírse de mí. Únicamente he ido porque, bueno, porque digo yo que tarde o temprano tendré que conocer gente. Tú eras el único amigo que tenía y creía que te había perdido.

Blaine unió las manos alrededor de uno de los adornos en forma de volutas del cenador y yo hice otro tanto, de modo que quedamos el uno al lado del otro. Nos enroscábamos con las volutas, como la enredadera.

—He herido tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos —admití con un hilo de voz—. Es decir... Ya sé que solo hemos hablado una vez...

—Pero para ti fue importante. —Nuestras miradas se encontraron apenas un instante—. También lo fue para mí, pero no me había dado cuenta de que... Bueno, creía que solo me había pasado a mí.

¿Blaine no se había dado cuenta de que a mí también me gustaba él?

Nunca en la vida conseguiría comprender a los hombres y eso que era hombre. Que ironía.

—Pero si me acerqué a hablar contigo el primer día de clase...

—Sí, y justo antes de eso andabas paseando y charlando con Patricio Devereaux, que no puede ser más de aquí. Los de su clase y los de la mía... Admitámoslo, no se mezclan. —Pareció disgustado unos segundos—. Me dijiste que apenas hablabas con extraños, por eso pensé que debíais de ser muy amigos.

—Es mi compañero de cuarto. Más me vale ser capaz de comunicarme con él si quiero ir tirando.

—Vale, me equivoqué. Lo siento.

Tuve la sensación de que no era del todo sincero conmigo, pero Blaine parecía verdaderamente arrepentido de haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas y con eso me bastaba. Mi protector no había dejado de preocuparse por mí, aunque yo no lo supiera, y esa certeza me hizo sentir cálidamente reconfortado, como si me hubieran echado un abrigo sobre los hombros para resguardarme del frío.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, aunque no fue incómodo. A veces encuentras gente con la que puedes estar callado sin tener la sensación de que necesitas rellenar el silencio con charlas insustanciales. Solo me había sentido así de a gusto con un par de personas, en mi pueblo, y siempre había pensado que se necesitaban años para llegar a compartir esa complicidad. Sin embargo, ya me ocurría con Blaine.

Recordé el descaro de Courtney y decidí que yo también podía ser, como mínimo, la mitad de lanzado que ella. Aunque nunca se me había dado bien entablar conversación, lo intenté:

—¿Te llevas bien con tu compañero de habitación?

—¿Con Vic? —Blaine esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. No está mal, como compañero de habitación al menos. Un poco inconsciente. Un payaso. Pero es un tío legal.

La palabra «payaso» me hizo pensar que sabía a quién se refería.

—Vic es el chico que lleva camisas hawaianas, ¿verdad?

—Ese mismo.

—No hemos hablado, pero parece simpático.

—Lo es. Igual podríamos salir un día todos juntos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—No estaría mal, pero... Preferiría pasar más tiempo contigo —me lancé.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y tuve la sensación de que habíamos cruzado algún tipo de línea. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo?

—Podríamos... Pero... —¿Por qué vacilaba Blaine?— Kurt, espero que seamos amigos. Me gustas, pero no es buena idea que pases demasiado tiempo conmigo. Ya has visto que no soy precisamente el chico más popular del campus. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

—¿Y estás para hacer enemigos? Por cómo os peleáis Erich y tú, a veces lo parece.

—¿Preferirías que fuera amigo de Erich?

Erich era un imbécil de marca mayor y ambos lo sabíamos.

—No, claro que no. Solo es que a veces parece que, no sé, que vayas buscando pelea. Es decir, ¿de verdad los odias tanto? No es que a mí me gusten, pero es que a ti... Es como si ni siquiera pudieras soportar respirar el mismo aire.

—Confío en mi instinto.

No iba a discutírselo.

—Es mejor no tenerlos en contra si puedes evitarlo.

—Kurt, si tú y yo... Si nosotros...

Si nosotros ¿qué? Imaginé miles de respuestas a esa pregunta y me gustaron casi todas. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible desprenderlas. Si la pasión de Blaine era arrolladora incluso cuando no iba dirigida hacia mí, cuando yo era su objetivo —como en esos momentos, mientras estudiaba hasta el último centímetro de mi cara, sopesando sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta— me cortaba la respiración.

—No podría soportar que te hicieran la vida imposible por mi culpa — consiguió decir al fin Blaine—. Y habrían acabado haciéndolo.

¿Estaba protegiéndome? De no haber sido una soberana estupidez, habría resultado enternecedor.

—¿Sabes? No creo que tenga ninguna credibilidad social que puedas echar por tierra.

—No estés tan seguro.

—No seas tan testarudo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las hojas de la enredadera. Blaine estaba lo bastante cerca para poder reconocer su fragancia, algo que me recordó a cedro y pino, como el bosque que nos envolvía, como si de algún modo él formara parte de ese oscuro lugar.

—Lo he enredado todo, ¿verdad? —Blaine parecía casi tan azorado como yo—. No estoy acostumbrado.

—¿A hablar con chicos? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Con el aspecto que tenía Blaine, me costaba mucho creerle. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de su sinceridad cuando asintió con la cabeza. El brillo travieso había desaparecido de su mirada.

—He pasado muchos años yendo de aquí para allá, viajando de un lugar a otro. Siempre que le cogía cariño a alguien, desaparecía de mi lado de repente. Creo que he aprendido a mantener las distancias con la gente.

—Me hiciste sentir como un imbécil por haber confiado en ti.

—No te sientas así. El problema es mío y no soportaría que también fuera tuyo.

Siempre había creído que el hecho de haber pasado toda mi vida en un pueblecito había contribuido a no saber cómo comportarme delante de extraños. Sin embargo, después de oír a Blaine comprendí que una existencia ambulante podía tener el mismo efecto: el aislamiento y la introversión que convertían la comunicación con los demás en lo más difícil del mundo.

Tal vez su rabia se pareciera a mi timidez. Era una señal que ambos nos sintiéramos tan solos, y quizá no tuviéramos por qué seguir estándolo demasiado tiempo.

—¿No estás cansado de esconderte? —pregunté, en voz baja—. Yo sí.

—Yo no me escondo—repuso Blaine, pero enseguida se quedó en silencio, meditando—. Bueno, mierda.

—Podría equivocarme.

—No te equivocas. —Blaine siguió mirándome, y justo cuando empecé a pensar que no tendría que haber sido tan franco, añadió—: No debería hacer esto.

—¿El qué?

Sentí que el corazón empezaba a latirme con fuerza. Blaine sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. La mirada picara había regresado a sus ojos.

—Cuando la cosa se complique, no digas que no te avisé.

—Tal vez el complicado sea yo.

El comentario ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Ya veo que esto va a llevarnos un rato. —Me quedé atontado cuando me sonrió como lo hizo y deseé que el tiempo no pasara en el cenador. Sin embargo, en ese momento Blaine ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Has oído eso?

—¿El qué? —Entonces lo oí: la puerta de entrada de la escuela se abría y se cerraba repetidamente a lo lejos y hubo pasos en el camino principal

—. ¡Van a hacer una redada en la fiesta!

—No me gustaría ser Courtney —dijo Blaine—. Esto nos da la oportunidad de volver dentro.

Atravesamos el césped a la carrera, atentos a las voces que procedían del lugar de la fiesta, e intercambiamos una amplia sonrisa al cruzar la puerta principal sin que nos pillaran.

—Hasta pronto —me susurró Blaine cuando me soltó el brazo y se dirigió a su pasillo.

Esa palabra siguió resonando en mis oídos de camino a mi habitación y a mi cama: pronto.

* * *

_**Apareció Balthazar :3 Ufff lo amo!**_

_**Siento mucho los errores y gracias por leer.**_

_**Pd. Siento si no conteste todos los mensajes pero tengo exámenes y me pierdo, así como también gracias por comentar a las personas que no tienen una cuenta de Fanfiction.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como **tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

Llegué a mi cuarto justo a tiempo de meterme bajo las sábanas antes de que entrara Patricio acompañado de la señora Bethany. La figura de la directora se recortó contra la débil luz del pasillo, por lo que solo pude distinguir su silueta.

—Ya conoces las normas, Patricio —dijo en voz baja, aunque indudablemente seria. Decir que intimidaba sería quedarse corto, y eso que ni siquiera era yo al que reprendía—. Debes comprender que las normas están para obedecerlas. No podemos andar corriendo por el campo en plena noche. ¿Qué diría la gente? Los alumnos se lastimarían y podría ocurrir una tragedia. ¿Está claro?

Patricio asintió y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Me enderecé.

—¿Ha ido muy mal? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—No, solo un poco —gruñó Patricio mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

Llevábamos una semana cambiándonos en la misma habitación, pero a mí seguía dándome vergüenza. A él no. De hecho, ni siquiera dejó de mirarme mientras se quitaba la camisa precipitadamente—. ¡Pero si todavía vas vestido!

—Ah, sí.

—Creía que te habías ido de la fiesta.

—Lo hice, pero... No pude entrar en la escuela. Estaban de patrulla. Luego se dieron cuenta de dónde estabais y salieron corriendo. He llegado tres minutos antes que tú.

Patricio se encogió de hombros al agacharse para recoger el pijama. Yo hice lo que pude para cambiarme sin volverme. La conversación se había terminado y yo había mentido con éxito a mi compañero de cuarto por primera vez.

Tal vez debería haberle explicado por qué me había retrasado. La mayoría de las personas se morirían por contarle a todo el mundo que acababan de ligar con un chico guapísimo, pero quería que siguiera siendo un secreto, me gustaba. En cierto modo, el hecho de que yo fuera el único en saberlo lo hacía más especial. «Yo le gusto a él y él me gusta a mí. Tal vez pronto estemos juntos.»

Mientras volvía a meterme bajo las sábanas, recapacité y decidí que quizá estaba echando las campanas al vuelo. Los pensamientos se atropellaban en mi cabeza y me impedían dormir. Le sonreí a la almohada.

«Es mío.»

* * *

—He oído que anoche hubo una fiesta —dijo mi padre, dejando delante de mí una hamburguesa y patatas fritas; estábamos sentados en la mesa de mi familia.

—Hum... —contesté con la boca llena de patatas. Acabé de tragar y mascullé—: Es decir, eso me han dicho.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada y tuve la impresión de que incluso les hacía gracia. Qué alivio.

Sería la primera de las muchas cenas semanales de los domingos. Todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar con mi familia en los alojamientos del profesorado en vez de rodeado de alumnos de Medianoche, para mí era tiempo bien invertido. Aunque intentaban actuar de la manera más informal posible, era fácil adivinar que mis padres me habían echado de menos tanto como yo a ellos. Duke Ellington sonaba en el equipo de música y, a pesar del interrogatorio paterno, el mundo volvía a recuperar su orden.

—No os excedieron mucho, ¿verdad? —Por lo visto mi madre había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que yo hubiera negado mi asistencia a dicha fiesta—. Solo hubo cerveza y música, por lo que me han dicho.

—No sé nada del asunto —contesté, sin negarlo. Es decir, yo solo estuve unos quince minutos en la fiesta.

—Da igual que solo se tratara de unas cervezas —dijo mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza, en dirección a mi madre—. Las normas están para cumplirlas, Elizabeth. Una cosa es el terreno de la escuela, pero ¿y si la semana que viene les da por ir a la ciudad? Kurt no me preocupa, pero algunos de los otros...

—No estoy en contra de las normas, pero es normal que los alumnos de mayor edad se rebelen contra ellas de vez en cuando. Es mejor tener algún que otro desliz sin importancia de vez en cuando que incidentes más graves. —Mi madre se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es tu asignatura preferida hasta ahora?

—La tuya, ¿cuál va a ser? —respondí, y la miré como queriendo decir si de verdad creía que iba a ser tan tonto como para responder otra cosa. Se echó a reír.

—Además de la mía. —Mi madre descansó la barbilla en la mano, saltándose la norma de no poner los codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Tal vez Inglés? Siempre te ha gustado mucho.

—No con la señora Bethany.

El comentario no me granjeó ninguna simpatía.

—Pues atiende a lo que te diga —dijo mi padre con severidad. Dejó las gafas sobre la mesa de roble con brusquedad, de un porrazo—. Tómatela muy en serio.

Qué tonto había sido, pero si era su jefa. ¿Qué ocurriría si corría la voz de que su hijo iba por ahí hablando mal de la directora? Tal vez debería dejar de pensar solo en mí para variar.

—Me esforzaré —le prometí.

—Sé que lo harás.

Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

* * *

El lunes entré en la clase de Inglés decidido a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Hacía poco que habíamos empezado a hablar de la mitología y el folclore en la literatura, dos temas que siempre me habían gustado. Si había algún área en que poder demostrarle mis aptitudes a la señora Bethany, era precisamente esa.

Aunque estaba visto que no iba a poder demostrarle nada.

—Supongo que relativamente pocos de ustedes habrán leído nuestro siguiente libro de estudio —dijo, a medida que iba repartiendo por la clase una pila de libros de tapa blanda. La señora Bethany siempre olía a lavanda. Femenino, pero muy penetrante—. Sin embargo, imagino que prácticamente todos habrán oído hablar de él.

Los libros llegaron hasta mi escritorio y cogí un ejemplar de Drácula, de Bram Stoker.

—¿Vampiros? —oí que Rachel murmuraba en la fila de enfrente.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad.

—¿Tiene algún problema con el libro, señorita Berry? —le espetó la señora Bethany, clavando su brillante mirada de ave rapaz en Rachel, quien daba la impresión de haber preferido morderse la lengua antes de abrir la boca. Le estaban saliendo bolas al único jersey de la escuela que tenía, al que también se le estaban gastando los codos.

—No, señora.

—Pues no lo parece. Por favor, señorita Rachel, ilumínenos. —La señora

Bethany se cruzó de brazos, encantada con el modo de conducir la situación. Tenía unas uñas gruesas y extrañamente surcadas—. Si encuentra que las sagas escandinavas sobre monstruos gigantes son merecedoras de su atención, ¿por qué no las novelas sobre vampiros?

Rachel estaba perdida respondiera lo que respondiera. Ella intentaría contestar y la profesora echaría por tierra su argumento, cualquiera que fuera, y así podíamos tirarnos casi toda la hora. Ese era el modo de entretenimiento que la señora Bethany había escogido durante sus clases: elegía a alguien a quien torturar, por lo general para deleite de los alumnos por cuyas poderosas familias sentía una obvia predilección. Lo más sensato habría sido guardar silencio y dejar que ese día Rachel fuera la cabeza de turco de la señora Bethany, pero no pude resistirme.

Levanté la mano, tímidamente. La señora Bethany apenas me miró.

—¿Sí, señor Hummel?

—Con todo, Drácula no es un libro muy bueno, ¿no? —Todos me miraron desconcertados, sorprendidos de que alguien además de Rachel se hubiera atrevido a contradecir a la señora Bethany—. Tiene un lenguaje muy florido y muchas cartas dentro de otras cartas.

—Ya veo que alguien desaprueba el estilo epistolar que tantos autores distinguidos emplearon durante los siglos XVIII y XIX. —El repiqueteo de los tacones de los zapatos de la señora Bethany sobre el suelo embaldosado resonó con fuerza extraordinaria al encaminar sus pasos hacia mí, olvidando a Rachel. El aroma a lavanda se intensificó—. ¿Lo encuentra anticuado? ¿Desfasado?

¿Quién me mandaría levantar la mano?

—Es que no se trata de un libro que se lea rápido, nada más.

—La velocidad, claro, el criterio por el cual se ha de juzgar toda la literatura. —Las risitas ahogadas que recorrieron el aula me hicieron encoger de vergüenza en mi asiento—. Tal vez querría que sus compañeros de clase se preguntaran si vale la pena estudiarlo.

—Estamos estudiando folclore —intervino Courtney—. Y los vampiros son un elemento común al folclore mundial.

No había salido en mi ayuda, únicamente estaba presumiendo. Me pregunté si lo haría para hacerme quedar mal o para que Balthazar se fijara en ella. Hacía días que procuraba que la falda le quedara lo más corta posible para lucir las piernas al máximo cada vez que se sentaba, pero hasta el momento no parecía haber surtido ningún efecto en él. La señora Bethany se limitó a asentir en dirección a Courtney.

—En la cultura moderna occidental no hay ningún vampiro más famoso que Drácula. ¿Por dónde empezar mejor?

—_Otra vuelta de tuerca _—contesté, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, a mí incluida.

—¿Disculpe?

La señora Bethany enarcó las cejas. Nadie parecía saber a qué me refería salvo Balthazar, quien era evidente que se estaba mordiendo el labio para no echarse a reír.

—_Otra vuelta de tuerca_. La novela de Henry James sobre fantasmas, al menos en un principio. —No iba a iniciar el viejo debate sobre si el personaje principal estaba loco o no. Los fantasmas siempre me habían parecido aterradores, pero eran más fáciles de afrontar en la ficción que a una señora Bethany de carne y hueso—. Los fantasmas son incluso más universales en el folclore que los vampiros. Y Henry James es mejor escritor que Bram Stoker.

—Señor Hummel, cuando sea usted quien programe las clases, podrá empezar por los fantasmas. —La voz afilada de la profesora podría haber cortado el cristal. Tuve que reprimir un estremecimiento al verla cernerse sobre mí más imperturbable que una gárgola—. Aquí se empezará por los vampiros. Aprenderemos de qué modo los han percibido diferentes culturas a lo largo de la historia, desde tiempos remotos hasta el día de hoy. Si lo encuentra aburrido, anímese, no tardaremos mucho en llegar a los fantasmas, avanzaremos bastante rápido, incluso para usted.

Después de eso aprendí a estarme calladito.

Al acabar la clase, ya en el pasillo, tembloroso por culpa de esa extraña debilidad que siempre acompaña a la humillación, fui abriéndome paso lentamente entre los bulliciosos alumnos. Parecía como si todo el mundo tuviera un amigo con quién pasar el rato menos yo. Rachel y yo podríamos habernos consolado mutuamente, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

—Otro lector de Henry James —oí que decía alguien.

Me volví y vi a Balthazar, que había apretado el paso para darme alcance. No estaba seguro de si se había acercado para transmitirme su apoyo o para evitar a Courtney, pero en cualquier caso me alegré de ver una cara amiga.

—Bueno, yo solo he leído _Otra vuelta de tuerca _y _Daisy Miller_, nada más.

—Pues lee _Retrato de una dama_, creo que te gustará.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Supuse que Balthazar diría algo sobre lo bueno que era el libro, pero me sorprendió.

—Va de una persona que quiere definirse a sí misma en vez de permitir que otra gente la defina a ella. —Se iba abriendo paso entre la gente sin ningún esfuerzo y sin apartar la vista de mí. El único chico que en algún momento me había mirado con aquella intensidad era Blaine—. Tuve el presentimiento de que te interesaría el tema.

—Puede que tengas razón —dije—. Lo buscaré en la biblioteca. Y... gracias. Por la recomendación.

Y por pensar tanto en mí.

—De nada. —Balthazar sonrió de oreja a oreja, luciendo ese hoyuelo de la barbilla, pero entonces ambos oímos reír a Courtney, no demasiado lejos, y él puso una cara de pánico fingido que me hizo reír—. Hora de salir corriendo.

—¡Rápido! —le susurré al tiempo que él se escabullía por el pasillo que le quedaba más cerca.

Aunque el apoyo de Balthazar me había levantado el ánimo, seguía sintiéndome fatal después del enfrentamiento con la señora Bethany, así que decidí dar un paseo cortito por los jardines en busca de un poco de aire fresco y tranquilidad antes de comer. Tal vez podría disfrutar de unos minutos a solas.

Por desgracia, no fui el único al que se le había ocurrido la misma idea: fuera había varios alumnos paseándose mientras escuchaban música o charlaban. Reparé en un grupo de chicas sentadas a la sombra. Por lo visto ninguna de ellas volvía a su dormitorio para comer y, mientras las veía cuchichear entre las sombras proyectadas por uno de los viejos olmos, se me ocurrió que seguramente estarían a dieta, pensando en el Baile de otoño.

Solo había una persona allí fuera a quien me apetecía ver. Lo recordé del primer día y lo reconocí por la descripción de Blaine.

—Vic —lo llamé.

Vic me sonrió.

—¡Eh!

Cualquiera diría que éramos viejos amigos en vez de ser la primera vez que hablábamos. Su suave cabello de color castaño dorado asomaba por debajo de la gorra de los Phillies y llevaba un mp3 con una carcasa estampada de espirales de color naranja y verde.

—Hola, ¿has visto a Blaine? —le pregunté, cuando se acercó a mí al trote y se quitó los auriculares

—Ese tío es un zumbao. —En el mundo de Vic, «estar zumbado» por lo visto era un cumplido—. Iba a pirárselas de la sala de estudio cuando voy y le digo: «¿Oye, qué haces?». Y él va y me dice que si le puedo cubrir y eso, ¿no? Bueno, pues eso hacía hasta ahora, pero tú no vas a delatarlo, tú eres legal.

Teniendo en cuenta que Vic y yo nunca habíamos hablado antes, ¿cómo podía saber si yo era legal o no? Pero entonces me pregunté si Blaine no le habría hablado de mí, y la idea me hizo sonreír.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Si me lo preguntara un profe, no sé nada, pero ya que eres tú... Yo miraría por la cochera.

La cochera, que quedaba al norte, cerca del lago, era donde antaño se guardaban los caballos y las calesas. Con el tiempo se había transformado en las oficinas administrativas de la Academia Medianoche y en la residencia de la señora Bethany. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Blaine ahí?

—Creo que voy a darme un paseo por ahí —dije—. Solo voy a caminar un rato, ¿eh? No voy a hacer nada en particular.

—Tope —contestó Vic, asintiendo con la cabeza como si yo hubiera dicho algo realmente inteligente—. Lo has pillado.

Mientras me dirigía con toda parsimonia hacia la cochera, como quien no quiere la cosa, iba pensando en que Vic no era precisamente cuerdo, aunque parecía un chico agradable. Por lo menos no era el típico alumno de Medianoche. Nadie se fijó en mí cuando me alejé de los demás; eso era lo bueno de parecer invisible, que podías desaparecer como si lo fueras.

En aquella parte no había bosque en el que poder cobijarme, solo el extenso césped de los prados, lleno de tréboles y varios árboles dispuestos a intervalos regulares que seguramente fueron plantados mucho tiempo atrás para proporcionar sombra. Atisbé entre la maleza el cuerpo de una ardilla muerta, apenas un testimonio marchito de lo que había sido; el viento le erizaba la cola tristemente. Arrugué la nariz e intenté ignorarla para concentrarme en lo que andaba buscando. Aminoré el paso y presté más atención con la esperanza de oír a Blaine.

La cochera era un edificio alargado y blanco, de una sola planta. Supuse que un segundo piso no habría tenido sentido si los inquilinos iban a ser unos caballos. Estaba rodeado por árboles altos que lo envolvían todo en unas sombras tan densas que casi parecía de noche, y solo unos cuantos rayos vacilantes de luz alcanzaban el suelo. Me acerqué a la parte trasera de puntillas, asomé la cabeza al llegar a la esquina y vi a Blaine saliendo por la ventana de la señora Bethany. Aterrizó con ligereza y cerró los batientes con cuidado detrás de él.

En ese momento, se volvió y me vio. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente un segundo eterno y tuve la sensación de haber sido yo el pillado in fraganti haciendo algo que no debía en vez de al contrario.

—Eh —balbucí.

En vez de intentar justificar su comportamiento, Blaine sonrió.

—Eh, ¿por qué no estás comiendo?

Su caminar despreocupado al acercarse a mí me dejó claro que Blaine pretendía fingir que no había ocurrido nada, que yo no había visto nada fuera de lo normal. ¿O acaso yo le había dado pie a que creyera algo así al saludarlo en vez de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo?

—Creo que no tengo hambre.

—No es propio de ti pasarlo por alto.

—¿La comida?

—Hombre, yo me referiría antes a por qué no me has preguntado qué estaba haciendo en la oficina de la señora Bethany.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Vale, si estás dispuesto a decírmelo, entonces no puede ser tan malo.

—Mi madre no deja de decir que solo firmará la autorización para que pueda ir a Riverton los sábados si saco un excelente en los exámenes parciales, pero tuve el presentimiento de que ya la había firmado y Química no la llevo muy bien, así que decidí comprobar si la autorización estaba en mi expediente. Como ya te dije: las normas y yo no acabamos de congeniar.

—Ya, claro. —Aunque no estuviera bien lo que había hecho, tampoco era tan terrible, ¿no? Era muy fácil confiar en Blaine—. ¿La has encontrado?

—Sí. —Blaine exageró su autocomplacencia para hacerme sonreír. Y lo consiguió—. Soy libre como un pájaro aunque saque un notable.

—¿Por qué son tan importantes los fines de semana libres? En verano estuve en la ciudad antes de que llegarais vosotros y, créeme, no hay mucho que ver.

Paseamos entre las sombras y fuimos avanzando con cuidado por uno de los lados hacia Medianoche, hasta que acabamos mezclándonos con los demás estudiantes sin ser observados. A los dos se nos daba bastante bien lo de andar con sigilo.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen lugar donde poder pasar tiempo juntos. Lejos de Medianoche. ¿Qué te parece?

Dada la conversación que habíamos mantenido en el cenador, la sorpresa no debería haberme dejado tan desconcertado, pero lo hizo, y fue una sensación aterradora a la vez que, en cierto modo, maravillosa.

—Sí. Es decir, que me gusta la idea.

—A mí también.

Después de eso, los dos seguimos callados. Deseaba que me diera la mano, aunque yo todavía no me sintiera lo bastante valiente para cogerle la suya. Rebusqué febrilmente entre mis recuerdos algo divertido que pudiera hacerse en Riverton, una ciudad más grande que Arrowwood, pero incluso más aburrida. Al menos había un cine donde a veces proyectaban películas clásicas antes de las sesiones normales.

—¿Te gustan las películas antiguas? —me atreví a preguntarle.

A Blaine se le iluminó la mirada.

—Me encantan las pelis, las antiguas, las de ahora, todas. Desde John Ford a Quentin Tarantino.

Le sonreí aliviado. Tal vez era cierto que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Esa misma semana, la estación cambió de la noche a la mañana. El frío fue el primero en despertarme con las primeras luces y lo noté en los huesos.

Me acurruqué entre las mantas, pero no sirvió de nada. El otoño ya había adornado los cristales con escarcha. No tendría más remedio que bajar el pesado edredón del estante superior de mi armario más tarde. A partir de ese momento, iba a ser más complicado no morirme de frío.

La luz seguía siendo tenue y alborada y supe que hacía un rato que había amanecido. Refunfuñando, me enderecé y me resigné a estar despierto. Podría haber sacado el edredón y haber intentado arañar unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero tenía que terminar de darle un último repaso al trabajo sobre Drácula o enfrentarme una vez más a la ira de la señora Bethany. Así que me puse la bata y pasé de puntillas junto a Patricio, que dormía profundamente, como si el frío no pudiera penetrar la fina sábana que la cubría.

Los baños de Medianoche habían sido construidos en otra época, en un tiempo en que los alumnos probablemente daban gracias por no tener que salir fuera para utilizar el lavabo como para ponerse enojados con cosas como las instalaciones: insuficientes cubículos, sin comodidades tipo vaciado eléctrico de las cisternas o espejos, y grifos distintos para el agua fría y caliente en los lavamanos diminutos... Les había cogido manía desde el primer día. Al menos ya había aprendido a acumular un poco de agua helada en la palma de la mano antes de abrir el grifo del agua caliente, que salía ardiendo. De ese modo podía lavarme la cara sin escaldarme los dedos. Noté el suelo tan frío bajo los pies descalzos, que me obligué a recordar ponerme calcetines cuando me fuera a la cama, como mínimo hasta la primavera.

En cuanto cerré los grifos, oí algo, un débil sollozo. Me sequé la cara con mi toalla y me acerqué al lugar del que procedía el gemido.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los lamentos cesaron. Estaba empezando a pensar que me había metido donde no me llamaban cuando la cara de Rachel asomó por uno de los cubículos. Llevaba puesto el pijama y la pulsera de cuero entretejido de la que estaba visto que no se separaba nunca. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Kurt? —susurró.

—Sí. ¿Estás bien?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se secó las mejillas.

—No puedo dormir.

—Ha empezado a hacer frío de golpe, ¿verdad?

No pude sentirme más idiota al decir aquello. Sabía tan bien como Rachel que no estaba llorando en el baño de madrugada porque hubieran bajado las temperaturas.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —La mano de Rachel se cerró sobre mi muñeca y la apretó con una fuerza que nunca le hubiera imaginado. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la nariz enrojecida de tanto llorar—. Necesito que me digas si crees que estoy volviéndome loca.

Una petición bastante rara indistintamente de quién la hiciera, cuándo, dónde o cómo.

—¿Crees que estas volviéndote loca? —le pregunté, con cautela.

—¿Quizá?

A Rachel se le escapó una risita entrecortada y eso me dio confianza: si era capaz de verle un lado divertido, entonces era probable que no le pasara nada grave. Eché una mirada a mí alrededor, pero el baño estaba vacío. A esas horas, podíamos estar seguros de que tendríamos los lavabos para nosotros solos durante un buen rato.

—¿Tienes pesadillas o algo así?

—Vampiros, capas negras, colmillos y toda la pesca. —Fingió que se reía

—. Nadie diría que a alguien que ya no va a parvulario pudieran seguir dándole miedo los vampiros, pero en mis sueños... Kurt, son horribles.

—La noche anterior a que empezaran las clases tuve una pesadilla sobre una flor marchita —dije. Quería distraerla para que dejara de pensar en sus pesadillas y creí que tal vez ayudaría en algo compartir las mías, aunque me sintiera un poco tonto comentándolo en voz alta—. Era una orquídea, o un lirio o algo así que se marchitaba en medio de una tormenta. Me dio tanto miedo, que no pude sacármela de la cabeza en todo el día.

—Yo tampoco puedo quitármelos de la cabeza. Esas manos muertas, apresándome...

—Solo piensas en esas cosas por el trabajo de Drácula —dije—. La semana que viene ya habremos acabado con Bram Stoker, ya lo verás.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tonta, pero tendré pesadillas con otras cosas. Nunca me siento segura. Es como si siempre hubiera una persona, una presencia, alguien, algo que se cierne sobre mí. Algo espantoso. —Rachel se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró—: ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que en esta escuela hay algo... malo?

—Courtney, a veces —contesté, intentando bromear.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de maldad, sino a la de verdad —le temblaba la voz—. ¿Crees en el Mal?

Nadie me había hecho jamás esa pregunta, pero sabía la respuesta.

—Sí.

Oí que Rachel tragaba saliva y nos quedamos mirándonos un momento sin saber qué decir. Sabía que debía seguir animándola, pero la intensidad de su miedo me obligó a prestarle atención.

—Aquí siempre tengo la sensación de que me observan —comentó—. A todas horas. Incluso cuando estoy sola. Sé que parece de locos, pero es verdad. A veces tengo la sensación de que las pesadillas continúan aunque esté despierta. Oigo cosas ya entrada la noche, arañazos y golpes en el tejado. Cuando miro por la ventana, te juro que a veces veo una sombra adentrándose en el bosque. Y las ardillas... Las has visto, ¿no? Hay ardillas muertas por todas partes.

—He visto un par.

Tal vez fuera el frío otoñal del ventilado y antiguo baño lo que hizo que me estremeciera, pero también pudo haber sido el miedo de Rachel.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido seguro aquí?

—No me siento seguro, pero no creo que sea nada raro —contesté entre balbuceos. Aunque, claro, «raro» significaba cosas distintas para según quién—. Es esta escuela, este sitio. Las gárgolas, el edificio de piedra, el frío... Y el ambiente. Todo eso me hace sentir fuera de lugar. Solo. Y asustado.

—Medianoche te chupa la vida. —Rachel se rió débilmente—. ¿Lo ves? Chupar la vida. Como los vampiros.

—Lo que tú necesitas es descansar —dije con firmeza, recordándome a mi madre—. Algo de descanso y cambiar de lecturas.

—Lo de descansar no suena mal. ¿Crees que la enfermera de la escuela me daría pastillas para dormir?

—No creo que aquí haya enfermería. —Rachel arrugó la nariz, contrariada—. Pero seguramente podrás comprarlas en el drugstore cuando vayamos a Riverton —sugerí.

—Supongo. En cualquier caso es una buena idea. —Hizo una pausa y luego me sonrió, con los ojos llorosos—. Gracias por escucharme. Ya sé que parece de locos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, Medianoche pone los pelos de punta.

—El drugstore —dijo Rachel en voz baja, recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su dormitorio—. Pastillas para dormir. Así dormiré a pesar de todo.

—¿A pesar de qué?

—Aunque continúe habiendo ruidos en el tejado. —Estaba muy seria, había adoptado la expresión de una persona mucho mayor de lo que correspondería a su edad—. Porque de noche hay alguien ahí arriba. Lo oigo. Eso no forma parte de la pesadilla, Kurt. Es real.

Bastante tiempo después de que Rachel regresara a su cama, yo seguía solo en el lavabo, temblando.

* * *

_**:')** Se siente tan bien volver a actualizar esta maravillosa historia perteneciente a la aún más maravillosa Claudia Gray. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero la escuela cada día es más complicada. Pero prometo aprovechar al máximo mis vacaciones (Inician dentro de una semana exactamente)._

_**¿Quién más ama a Balthazar tanto como yo?** Jajaja lo siento apenas terminé de leer su libro y lo amo más. Estoy casi segura que más adelante lo amaran como yo ;)_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Y suerte para su país en el mundial._**

_Pd. Siento los errores que se me hayan pasado, pero es complicado adaptar la historia sin emocionarse por lo original o adentrarse tanto en ella._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

Normalmente sería imposible despegar de delante del espejo a una persona que ha de prepararse para su primera cita, pero cuando llegó la noche del viernes, la de la escapada a Riverton, Patricio estaba tan ocupado mirándose que para el caso podría haberme vestido en la oscuridad. Estuvo examinándose la cara y la figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, volviéndose a un lado y al otro, incapaz de encontrar lo que estuviera buscando, ya fueran imperfecciones o belleza.

—Estás muy guapo —dije—. Come algo, ¿vale? Casi te transparentas.

—No queda ni un mes para el Baile de otoño. Quiero estar estupendo.

—¿Y de qué sirve ir al Baile de otoño si no puedes disfrutarlo?

—Así lo disfrutaré más. —Patricio me sonrió. Tenía el don de poder ser paternalista y completamente sincero al mismo tiempo—. Algún día lo entenderás.

No me gustaba cuando me hablaba de esa manera, con esos aires de superioridad, pero ya lo consideraba como a un amigo. Patricio me había prestado un jersey muy suave de color celeste para mi cita como si fuera el mayor favor que alguien pudiera hacer nunca a otra persona. Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto. Gracias a ese jersey, mi figura... Vamos, que se hacía evidente que tenía una, algo que el uniforme de Medianoche ocultaba al mundo.

—¿Vosotros no vais a ir? —le pregunté, mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello. No hacía falta que concretara a quién me refería.

—Erich va a dar otra fiesta junto al lago. —Patricio se encogió de hombros. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata de satén azúl. Si él ni siquiera había empezado a prepararse, era señal de que seguramente la fiesta no empezaría hasta después de medianoche—. La mayoría de los profesores estarán en la ciudad haciendo de acompañantes y eso nos asegura una noche de primera aquí.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar que en la Academia Medianoche haya noches de primera.

—Ni que nos tuvieran encerrados en una jaula, Kurt. Además, ese peinado no te favorece nada.

Suspiré.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo veo yo sólito.

—Espera.

Patricio se puso detrás de mí, deshizo mi peinado que había logrado hacer con muchos esfuerzos y pasó los dedos entre los mechones de pelo. Luego me lo peino para arriba y lo acomodo para parecer un poco despeinado. Desenfadado, pero con estilo, como siempre había querido llevarlo. Al ver la transformación en el espejo, pensé que casi parecía que me hubieran arreglado el pelo por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Ya aprenderás con el tiempo. —Patricio sonrió, más satisfecho de su trabajo que de mí—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos, ¿sabes? Tienes que lucirlos más; mira como se ven más con el color celeste, ¿lo ves?

¿Cuándo aquel tono azul se había convertido en un «color precioso» de ojos? Le sonreí a mi reflejo pensando que, partiendo de que Blaine y yo íbamos a salir juntos, cualquier milagro era posible.

—Perfecto —dijo Patricio y, no sé por qué, pero supe que lo decía con sinceridad.

No por eso el cumplido dejaba de ser impersonal. Estaba convencido de que el concepto de perfección significaba más para él que para mí, pero Patricio no lo habría dicho si no lo pensara de verdad.

Cohibido y encantado, me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Si Patricio conseguía encontrarme guapo, entonces tal vez Blaine también lo haría.

* * *

—¡Estás estupendo! —exclamó Blaine al verme.

Lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza, intentando no perder el contacto visual mientras nos abríamos paso entre los alumnos que iban apretujándose en el autobús que nos llevaría a la ciudad. La Academia Medianoche no podía tener algo tan ordinario como un autobús escolar amarillo normal y corriente, eso por descontado; en vez de eso, nos esperaba una pequeña lanzadera de lujo, de las que suelen utilizar los hoteles de postín, que seguramente habrían alquilado para la ocasión. Yo entré a presión con la primera oleada de estudiantes mientras Blaine seguía haciendo lo que podía por acercarse a la puerta. Al menos podía verlo sonreír desde la ventanilla.

—De lujo. —Vic se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el asiento libre que había a mi lado. Llevaba un sombrero de fieltro que parecía directamente sacado de los cuarenta, y la verdad es que estaba muy guapo, pero aun así no era la persona que deseaba como acompañante; y algo debió de delatar mi expresión, porque me dio un codazo amistoso—. No te preocupes, solo le estoy calentando el asiento a Blaine.

—Gracias.

Si no hubiera sido por Vic, no podría haberme sentado con Blaine. La gente se mataba por subir al autobús y parecía que unas veinte personas —de hecho, casi todas las que no encajaban con el típico alumno de Medianoche— estaban decididas a ir a Riverton. Teniendo en cuenta lo aburrida que era la ciudad, seguramente lo único que deseaban era alejarse de la escuela y para eso cualquier lugar valía. Sabía cómo se sentían.

Vic cedió el asiento con galantería a Blaine cuando este consiguió llegar por fin hasta nosotros, aunque yo no diría que la cita empezó entonces. Estábamos completamente rodeados por otros compañeros que no dejaban de reír, hablar y gritar, aliviados por poder salir por fin de las claustrofóbicas propiedades de la escuela. Rachel se sentaba unas filas más adelante y charlaba animadamente con su compañera de cuarto; debía de haber aplacado sus temores, al menos por el momento. Hubo algunos que me lanzaron miraditas sorprendidas no demasiado amistosas. Por lo visto seguía siendo sospechoso de formar parte de los «legítimos», algo tan absurdo que hasta tenía gracia. Vic se arrodilló en el asiento de delante y se volvió hacia nosotros con la intención de hablarnos del ampli que iba a comprarse en una tienda de música que acababan de abrir en la ciudad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con un ampli? —le pregunté, alzando la voz para hacerme oír por encima del bullicio general, a medida que avanzábamos a trompicones por la carretera en dirección a la ciudad—. No van a dejarte tocar la guitarra eléctrica en la habitación.

Vic se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—¡Me basta con poder mirarlo, tío! Y saber que tengo algo tan increíble. Así iré contento todos los días.

—Pero si tú siempre estás contento. Sonríes hasta en sueños.

A pesar del tono burlón en que Blaine lo había dicho, estaba claro que en el fondo le gustaba Vic.

—Es lo que te mantiene vivo, ¿sabes?

Vic era justo lo contrario al típico alumno de Medianoche y decidí que a mí también me gustaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras nosotros estemos en el cine?

—Explorar, dar una vuelta, sentir la tierra bajo mis pies. —Vic enarcó las cejas repetidas veces—. Tal vez conocer a alguna tía buena en la ciudad.

—Entonces será mejor que compres el ampli después —dijo Blaine—. Igual te corta el rollo tener que arrastrar esa cosa contigo.

Vic asintió muy serio y tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano para ocultar una sonrisa.

Es decir, que Blaine y yo no estuvimos realmente solos hasta que no nos encontramos paseando por la calle principal de Riverton, a una sola manzana del cine. Ambos nos alegramos mucho cuando vimos lo que había anunciado en la marquesina.

—_Sospecha _—leyó—. Dirigida por Alfred Hitchcock, un genio.

—Con Cary Grant. —Cuando Blaine me miró, añadí—: Tú tienes tus preferencias y yo las mías.

Había más alumnos pululando por el vestíbulo, algo que seguramente estaba más relacionado con que Riverton no ofreciera demasiados entretenimientos que con un súbito y renovado interés en Cary Grant. Sin embargo, a nosotros nos interesaba de verdad, al menos hasta que comprobamos quiénes eran los profesores que harían de acompañantes en el cine.

—Créeme, estamos tan sorprendidos como tú —dijo mi madre.

—Estábamos convencidos de que irías a tomarte algo. —Mi padre le había pasado el brazo por los hombros a mi madre, como si se tratara de su cita y no de la nuestra. Estábamos todos plantados delante del cartel del vestíbulo y Joan Fontaine nos miraba fijamente, escandalizada, como si se enfrentara a mi dilema en vez de al suyo—. Por eso decidimos encargarnos del cine. Ya hay otros encargándose de la cafetería.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para un pastelito —añadió mi madre, intentando animarnos—. No nos ofenderemos.

—No os preocupéis. —En realidad sí que era preocupante tener que pasar mi primera cita con mis padres, pero ¿qué iba a decir si no?—. Resulta que a Blaine le gustan las películas antiguas, así que... No pasa nada, ¿no?

—No, no pasa nada.

Aunque no parecía precisamente que no pasara nada; daba la impresión de que Blaine estaba incluso más disgustado que yo.

—A no ser que te gusten los pastelitos —dije.

—No. Es decir..., sí, los pastelitos me gustan, pero me gustan más las películas antiguas. —Levantó la barbilla como si estuviera retando a mis padres a que intentaran intimidarlo—. Nos quedamos.

Mis padres, lejos de sentirse intimidados, sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Les había contado que Blaine y yo íbamos a ir juntos a Riverton durante la comida del domingo anterior. No les di más detalles por miedo a paralizarlos de la impresión, pero quedó claro que no les había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, no me interrogaron; de hecho, primero intercambiaron una mirada, calibrando su reacción respectiva delante de mí. Probablemente era extraño que tu «niño milagro» ya fuera lo bastante mayor para salir con alguien. Mi padre mencionó con calma que Blaine parecía un buen chico y luego me preguntó si quería más macarrones con queso.

Resumiendo, no sé que tipo de exagerada reacción sobreprotectora estaría esperando Blaine, pero esta no se produjo.

—En el caso de que quisierais evitarnos, cosa que no me extrañaría, nosotros vamos a ir a la platea, que es donde estarán casi todos los alumnos —dijo mi madre.

Mi padre asintió.

—Las plateas son poderosas tentaciones y ejercen una intensa atracción gravitacional sobre las bebidas sostenidas por manos adolescentes. Yo he sido testigo.

—Creo haberlo estudiado en alguna clase de ciencias del instituto —dijo Blaine, muy serio.

Mis padres rieron y yo me dejé arropar por una cálida oleada de alivio. Blaine les gustaba y puede que no tardaran mucho en invitarlo a comer algún domingo. Ya nos estaba viendo juntos a todas horas y en todas partes, a mi lado, amoldado a mi vida.

Blaine no parecía tan convencido como yo —tenía una mirada cautelosa al entrar en el cine—, pero di por hecho que se trataba de la típica reacción del chico ante los padres de su pareja.

Escogimos las butacas que quedaban debajo de la platea, donde era imposible que mis padres pudieran vernos. Blaine y yo nos sentamos muy juntos, con el cuerpo medio inclinado hacia el otro, de modo que nuestros hombros y rodillas se rozaban.

—Nunca había hecho esto —dijo.

—¿Nunca habías ido a un cine antiguo? —Miré embelesado las volutas doradas que decoraban las paredes y la platea, y el telón de terciopelo granate—. Son preciosos.

—No me refiero a eso. —A pesar de su agresividad innata, a veces incluso podía parecer tímido; aunque eso solo ocurría cuando hablaba conmigo—. Nunca había llegado a... Salir con un chico.

—¿También es tu primera cita?

—Cita. ¿La gente todavía utiliza esa palabra? —Me habría muerto de vergüenza si Blaine no me hubiera dado un codazo socarrón—. Me refiero a que nunca me había sentido así con nadie, sin presiones ni temiendo tener que mudarme otra vez al cabo de un par de semanas.

—Hablas como si nunca te hubieras sentido como en casa en ningún sitio.

—Hasta ahora no.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

—¿Te sientes como en casa en Medianoche? Venga ya.

Una leve sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Blaine.

—No me refería a Medianoche.

En ese momento las luces del cine empezaron a bajar de intensidad, y menos mal, porque si no seguramente me habría dado por decir alguna tontería en vez de disfrutar del momento.

_Sospecha _era una de las películas de Cary Grant que no había visto. La mujer, Joan Fontaine, se casaba con Cary a pesar de que él era un irresponsable y despilfarraba mucho dinero, pero lo hacía de todos modos porque se trataba del macizo de Cary Grant, y eso bien valía quedarse sin blanca. A Blaine no pareció convencerle mi razonamiento.

—¿No crees que es un poco extraño que él investigue sobre venenos? —me susurró—. ¿Quién estudia los venenos como si se tratara de un pasatiempo? Al menos admite que tiene un entretenimiento un poco raro.

—Un hombre con esa planta no puede ser un asesino —insistí.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que confías en la gente demasiado deprisa?

—Que te calles.

Le di un codazo y varias palomitas saltaron de la bolsa. Estaba disfrutando de la película, pero aún más de estar tan cerca de Blaine. Era increíble lo mucho que podíamos decirnos sin abrir la boca, solo necesitábamos una divertida mirada de soslayo o el modo natural en que nuestras manos se rozaron y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me acarició la palma de la mano con su pulgar, dibujando circulitos y si eso solo ya fue suficiente para que se me desbocara el corazón, ¿qué debía de sentirse entre sus brazos?

Al final se demostró que no estaba equivocado: por lo visto Cary estudiaba los venenos para suicidarse y así evitar que la pobre Joan Fontaine tuviera que cargar con las deudas. Ella insistía en que encontrarían una solución y se iban juntos en coche. Blaine sacudió la cabeza con el fundido de la última toma.

—No es el verdadero final, ¿sabes? Hitchcock quería que él fuera el culpable, pero el estudio le obligó a salvar a Cary Grant al final para que le gustara al público.

—Si se acaba así, es el verdadero final —insistí. Encendieron las luces unos momentos, antes del inicio de la siguiente sesión—. Vamos a otro sitio, ¿vale? Todavía queda un buen rato antes de que tengamos que volver al autobús.

Blaine echó un vistazo hacia arriba y adiviné que no le importaba lo más mínimo alejarse un poco de los vigilantes paternos.

—Vamos.

Paseamos por la pequeña calle principal de Riverton, donde daba la impresión de que no había tienda o restaurante que no estuviera tomado al asalto por los refugiados de la Academia Medianoche. Blaine y yo pasamos por delante en silencio, buscando lo que realmente nos apetecía: un lugar donde estar solos. La idea de que Blaine quisiera un poco de intimidad para ambos me emocionó e intimidó a la vez. La noche refrescaba y las hojas otoñales no dejaban de susurrar mientras paseábamos por la acera, lanzándonos miradas disimuladas sin apenas intercambiar una palabra.

Por fin, justo al pasar la estación de autobuses, que delimitaba el final de la calle principal, al doblar la esquina encontramos una vieja pizzería que parecía intacta desde el día de su inauguración, que había sido en 1961.

En vez de pedirnos una entera, cogimos unos trozos de pizza solo de queso y un refresco y nos fuimos a un compartimento. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y una botella de chianti cubierta de cera de vela derretida. En la gramola del rincón sonaba una canción de Elton John de antes de que yo hubiera nacido.

—Me gustan estos sitios —dijo Blaine—. Parecen de verdad, no como si un grupo de sondeo hubiera diseñado hasta el último detalle.

—A mí también. —Aunque si me lo hubiera pedido hasta le habría dicho que me gustaba comer berenjenas en la luna. Sin embargo, en este caso en concreto estaba diciendo la verdad—. Aquí puedes relajarte y ser tú mismo.

—Ser tú mismo... —Blaine sonrió, aunque de repente parecía estar a kilómetros de allí, como si esas palabras le hubieran hecho gracia por algo que solo él conocía—. Algo que debería ser más fácil de lo que es en realidad.

Sabía a qué se refería.

Estábamos prácticamente solos en la pizzería. Solo había otra mesa ocupada, a la que se sentaban cuatro tipos que parecían haber acabado de trabajar en una obra. Tenían las camisetas cubiertas de polvo de yeso y un par de jarras de cerveza vacías testimoniaban que ya estaban borrachos. Se reían muy alto de sus propios chistes, pero me daba igual. De hecho, eso me servía de excusa para inclinarme sobre la mesa y estar un poco más cerca de Blaine.

—Así que Cary Grant... —dijo Blaine, espolvoreando pimienta negra sobre su trozo de pizza—. Es tu tipo ideal, ¿eh?

—Hombre, yo diría que es el rey de los tipos ideales, ¿no? Estoy chiflado por él desde que lo vi por primera vez en _Vivir para gozar_, cuando tenía cinco o seis años.

Estaba seguro de que Blaine, el cinefilo, estaría de acuerdo, pero no fue así.

—La mayoría de las personas del instituto se pirrarían por estrellas de cine que todavía hicieran películas. O por alguien de la tele.

Le di un bocado a mi trozo de pizza y por unos instantes estuve demasiado liado intentando resolver una bochornosa situación relacionada con unos alargados hilos de queso.

—Me gustan muchos actores —farfullé cuando por fin logré meterme la pizza en la boca—, pero ¿quién puede decir que Cary Grant no es lo más?

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es una tragedia, asumámoslo: mucha gente de nuestra generación ni siquiera ha oído hablar de Cary Grant.

—Un crimen. —Intenté imaginar la cara que pondría la señora Bethany si le sugiriera que hiciéramos Historia del cine como asignatura optativa—. Gracias a mis padres he visto películas y he leído libros que les gustaban de antes que yo naciera.

—Cary Grant fue muy famoso en los cuarenta, Kurt. Hacía películas hace setenta años.

—Que siguen emitiéndose por televisión. Es fácil encontrar una película antigua si buscas un poco.

Blaine me miró dubitativo y sentí un miedo repentino: la rápida y urgente necesidad de cambiar de tema y hablar de otra cosa, de lo que fuera. Demasiado tarde, porque Blaine se me adelantó.

—Dijiste que tus padres te trajeron a Medianoche para que conocieras a más gente y tuvieras una perspectiva más amplia del mundo, pero tengo la sensación de que han dedicado mucho tiempo a procurar que tu mundo fuera lo más pequeño posible.

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba el reborde de su trozo de pizza en el plato—. No debería haber sacado ese tema ahora. Se supone que deberíamos pasárnoslo bien.

Tal vez tendría que haberlo dejado correr porque lo último que deseaba era discutir con Blaine la primera noche que salía con él; sin embargo, no pude evitarlo.

—No, no, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Se puede saber qué sabes tú de mis padres?

—Sé que te enviaron a Medianoche, prácticamente el último lugar de la Tierra al que todavía no ha llegado el siglo XXI: no hay móviles, no hay inalámbrico, solo hay Internet en una sala de informática con ¿qué?, ¿cuatro ordenadores? No hay televisores, apenas se tiene contacto con el mundo exterior...

—¡Es un internado! ¡Se supone que debe estar alejado del mundo exterior!

—Quieren separarte del resto del mundo, por eso te han enseñado a apreciar las cosas que les gustan a ellos, no lo que se supone que les gusta a los chicos de tu edad.

—Soy yo el que decide lo que me gusta y lo que no. —Sentí que la rabia me encendía las mejillas. Normalmente siempre acababa llorando cuando estaba tan enfadado, pero esta vez estaba decidido a no derramar ni una sola lágrima—.Además, es a ti a quien le gusta Hitchcok y las películas antiguas. ¿Acaso significa eso que tus padres controlan tu vida?

Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa, me cogió la mano con fuerza y me miró fijamente con sus ojos avellana. Llevaba toda la noche deseando que me mirara de esa manera, pero no en esas circunstancias.

—Intentaste huir de tu familia y le restaste importancia como si solo fuera una mala pasada que quisieras jugarle a alguien.

—Porque no fue más que eso.

—Pues yo creo que fue algo más, que no ibas desencaminado respecto a Medianoche. Y creo que deberías escuchar más tu propia voz y dejar de escuchar tanto la de tus padres.

No era posible que Blaine estuviera diciéndome aquello. Si mis padres le oyeran hablar así... No, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Que Medianoche sea una mierda no significa que mis padres sean malos padres, y hay que tener morro para criticarlos cuando apenas los conoces. No sabes nada de mi familia y, además, ¿a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa porque... —se interrumpió, como si no se atreviera a seguir—. Me importa porque me importas tú.

¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo en ese momento? De esa forma. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Eh. —Uno de los obreros de la construcción acababa de pinchar una de esas machaconas canciones heavy de los ochenta en la gramola y se dirigió a nosotros, tambaleante—. ¿Estás molestando al joven?

—No pasa nada —me apresuré a decir. No había peor momento para descubrir que la caballerosidad y tolerancia a homosexuales no se había extinguido—. De verdad, no pasa nada.

Blaine reaccionó como si no me hubiera oído.

—No es asunto tuyo —le espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Fue como dejar caer una cerilla encendida en un tanque de gasolina. El tipo se acercó con paso vacilante y todos sus amigos se levantaron.

—Cuando alguien trata así a su pareja en público, maldita sea, ya lo creo que es asunto mío.

—¡No me estaba molestando! —Seguía enfadado con Blaine, pero la situación estaba saliéndose de control—. Está muy bien que, esto... os preocupéis por las personas, de verdad, es fantástico, pero no pasa nada.

—No te metas en esto —dijo Blaine con voz grave. Detecté algo en su tono de voz que no había oído antes, una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. Él no es asunto vuestro.

—¿Es que crees que te pertenece o algo así y que por eso puedes tratarlo como te venga en gana? Me recuerdas al cerdo de mi cuñado. —El obrero parecía más enfadado que nunca—. Y si crees que no vas a recibir lo mismo que él, tú sueñas, chaval.

Desesperado, miré a mí alrededor en busca de un camarero o del dueño del local. O de mis padres. O de Rachel. En dos palabras, esperaba que alguien, me daba igual quién fuera, pusiera fin a aquello antes de que aquellos obreros borrachos hicieran papilla a Blaine, porque eran enormes y eran cuatro y en esos momentos estaba claro que todos tenían ganas de pelea.

Aunque jamás habría imaginado que Blaine sería el primero en empezar.

Se movió con tanta rapidez que ni lo vi. Pasó junto a mí como una exhalación y, segundos después, el obrero caía de espaldas sobre sus compañeros. Blaine tenía el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, pero aun así necesité unos segundos para comprender lo que había sucedido. Por Dios, acababa de pegarle a alguien.

—Ahora verás.

Uno de los obreros se abalanzó sobre Blaine, quien lo esquivó con tanta agilidad que fue visto y no visto. Se había hecho a un lado, lo que le permitió empujar a su adversario con tanta fuerza que creí que acabaría en el suelo.

—¡Eh! —Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un delantal repleto de manchas de tomate, apareció en el salón. Me dio igual si se trataba del dueño, el cocinero o el señor Pizza Hut, pero lo cierto es que en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡No pasa nada! —Sí, mentí, pero qué más daba. Salí del cubículo y empecé a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Nos vamos, ya está.

Los obreros y Blaine seguían mirándose fijamente, como si quisieran matarse, pero gracias a Dios Blaine me siguió. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, oí que el dueño farfullaba algo sobre los críos de esa maldita escuela.

Blaine se volvió hacia mí en cuanto estuvimos en la calle.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No gracias a ti! —Eché a andar a toda prisa hacia la calle principal—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? ¡Has empezado una pelea con ese tipo porque sí!

—¡La empezó él!

—No, él empezó la discusión, pero tú empezaste la pelea.

—Estaba protegiéndote.

—El también creía que me protegía. Puede que estuviera borracho y que fuera un poco basto, pero no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie.

—No tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que es el mundo en realidad, Kurt.

Siempre que Blaine me había hablado así, como si fuera mucho mayor que yo y quisiera enseñarme algo y protegerme, me había hecho sentir arropado y feliz, pero en esa ocasión me sacó de quicio.

—¡Te comportas como si lo supieras todo y luego actúas como un imbécil y te pones a pelear con cuatro tíos! Y me he fijado en cómo peleas. No es la primera vez.

Blaine caminaba a mi lado, pero poco a poco fue quedándose atrás, como si se hubiera quedado pasmado. Enseguida comprendí que lo que realmente lo había sorprendido era que hubiera adivinado algo por el estilo. Tenía razón: Blaine ya se había peleado antes, y más de una vez.

—Kurt...

—Ahórratelo.

Levanté una mano y me dirigí en silencio al autobús alquilado, que ya estaba rodeado por los estudiantes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos con bolsas de compra y refrescos en las manos.

Blaine se sentó junto a mí, como si todavía albergara la esperanza de poder hablar conmigo, pero me crucé de brazos y no despegué la mirada de la ventanilla. Vic se sentó de un bote en el asiento de delante y se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Eh, tíos, ¿qué pasa? —Nos saludó, antes de fijarse en nuestras caras—. Vale, esto tiene pinta de ser el momento perfecto para contar una de mis largas y liosas historias que no llevan a ninguna parte.

—Genial —contestó Blaine, sin más.

Fiel a su palabra, Vic empezó a hablar sin parar de tablas de surf, de Panic! At The Disco y de un sueño raro que tuvo una vez, y no paró hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Eso me ahorró tener que dirigirle la palabra a Blaine, quien, por otro lado, tampoco abrió la boca.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer y cuídense MUCHO chicos!_**

_Pd. Lamento mucho los errores y si no conteste algún mensaje (no lo recuerdo bien)._

_Pd2. **No era penal!** (Jajaja ok, tengo que superarlo... Y eso que no soy tan fan de ese deporte)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Es de la fabulosa Claudia Gray!**_

_**Para una gran amiga por haber sido aceptada en la universidad de sus (Igual míos) sueños.**_

* * *

Después del viaje a Riverton, me sentí como el imbécil que había roto con Blaine por una tontería.

Esos tipos de la construcción habían estado bebiendo y, además, ellos eran cuatro y Blaine solo uno. Tal vez había tenido que demostrarles que sabía lo que se hacía para que no lo molieran a palos. Si no le había quedado más remedio, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a juzgarlo?

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Rachel, cuando me confié a ella al día siguiente, paseando por las inmediaciones del internado. Las hojas habían acabado de cambiar de color, por lo que los montes distantes ya no eran verdes, sino rojizos y dorados—. Si un tío se pone violento, te las piras. Y punto. Ya puedes dar gracias de haber descubierto cómo es en realidad antes de ser tú el blanco de su ira.

Su vehemencia me dejó atónito.

—Parece como si supieras muy bien de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Es que nunca has visto un telefilme? —Rachel no me miró a los ojos y siguió jugueteando con la pulsera trenzada de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca—. Todo el mundo lo sabe: los hombres que pegan no son buenos.

—Ya sé que se pasó tres pueblos, pero Blaine jamás me haría daño.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y se arrebujó aun más en su chaqueta, como si le hubiera entrado frío, aunque fuera se estaba bien. Hasta ese momento, no me había preguntado hasta qué punto su discreto comportamiento y su aspecto masculino no responderían a un deseo de desviar una atención que no deseaba.

—Nadie piensa que va a ocurrir algo malo hasta que ocurre. Además, no paraba de decirte que la gente de aquí daba asco y que no debías intimar ni con tu compañero de cuarto ni con nadie, ¿no es así?

—Bueno... Sí, pero...

—Pero nada. Blaine ha estado intentando aislarte de todo el mundo para poder tener más poder sobre ti. —Rachel sacudió la cabeza—. Estás mejor sin él.

Yo sabía que se equivocaba respecto a Blaine, pero también era consciente de que no había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado para conocerlo a fondo.

¿Por qué había empezado Blaine a criticar a mis padres? La única vez que nos había visto a todos juntos había sido en el cine y ellos se habían mostrado cordiales y afectuosos. Blaine había dicho que se guiaba por mi patético intento de fuga del primer día de clase, pero no sabía si creerle. Si tenía algún problema con mis padres, era obvio que se lo había inventado él por alguna extraña y paranoica razón con la que yo no quería tener nada que ver.

Posibles explicaciones acudieron a mi mente sin ser invitadas. Tal vez había tenido un novio antes de mí, por Europa, un chico elegante y sofisticado que había viajado alrededor del mundo, cuyos padres habían sido unos pedantes y se habían comportado injustamente con él. Quizá le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices, o incluso le habían prohibido volver a ver a su hijo nunca más, y por eso ahora estaba escarmentado y no confiaba en nadie.

La historia que había acabado de inventarme no me ayudó en lo más mínimo. Primero: me hizo sentir mal por Blaine, como si comprendiera por qué se había comportado de ese modo tan extraño cuando él no era así en realidad. Y segundo: me hizo sentir inseguro al compararme con un teórico novio europeo y sofisticado... ¿Y qué hay más patético que sentirse amenazado por una persona que ni siquiera existe?

Creo que hasta ese momento, hasta separarnos y tener razones de peso para mantenerme alejado de él, no comprendí lo importante que Blaine era para mí. La clase de Química, la única a la que íbamos juntos, era una hora de tortura diaria. Era como si lo sintiera cerca de mí igual que se siente el calor que desprende el fuego de un hogar en una habitación fría. Sin embargo, no me dirigí a él en ningún momento, y él hizo otro tanto, respetando el silencio que yo había impuesto y que mantenía. Me resultaba imposible imaginar que él estuviera sufriendo más que yo. La lógica dictaba que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de él, pero la lógica me importaba bien poco. Lo echaba de menos a todas horas y daba la impresión de que, cuanto más me decía que lo dejara en paz, más deseaba estar con él.

¿Se sentiría él igual? No tenía ni idea; lo único que sabía era que se equivocaba respecto a mis padres.

* * *

—¿Cómo estás, Kurt? —me preguntó mi madre con ternura, mientras aclarábamos los platos de la cena del domingo.

No había dormido bien, apenas había probado bocado y lo único que me apetecía era esconder la cabeza debajo de una manta los siguientes dos años más o menos. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ganas de compartir mis preocupaciones con ellos. Eran sus profesores y no sería justo para él que les contara lo que Blaine opinaba de ellos. Además, hablar del hecho de que Blaine y yo al parecer habíamos acabado incluso antes de empezar solo habría conseguido ahondar en la herida.

—Estoy bien.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero no me presionaron.

—¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que te vuelvas ya a tu habitación —dijo mi padre, dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de música.

—¿De verdad?

Por lo general, según las normas de la cena de los domingos, debía regresar a mi dormitorio para ponerme a estudiar poco después de acabar de cenar.

—La noche está despejada y se me ha ocurrido que tal vez te gustaría echar una ojeada por el telescopio. Además, estaba a punto de poner Frank Sinatra y sé lo que te gusta la voz.

—_Fly Me to the Moon _—le pedí, y al cabo de escasos segundos Frank cantaba para nosotros.

Les enseñé la galaxia de Andrómeda. Les pedí que primero buscaran Pegaso en el firmamento y que luego se dirigieran hacia el noreste hasta que toparan con el suave y difuso resplandor de un billón de estrellas lejanas. Después de eso, pasé un buen rato paseándome por el cosmos y saludando a las estrellas conocidas como a mis viejas amigas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, vi a Blaine en el pasillo de camino a la clase de Historia en el mismo momento en que él me vio a mí. La luz tamizada por los cristales de la vidriera lo bañaba con los colores del otoño, y pensé que nunca había estado tan guapo.

Sin embargo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, el momento perdió toda su belleza. Blaine parecía resentido, y tan desorientado y desamparado como yo desde la pelea del restaurante, que por un angustioso momento me sentí responsable de su desdicha. Sin embargo, en sus ojos también adiviné el sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque enseguida apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta, con los hombros ligeramente vencidos. Segundos después, había desaparecido entre la marea de uniformes, una persona invisible más de Medianoche.

Tal vez estuviera repitiéndose una vez más que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de la gente. Recordé cómo se había comportado estando juntos, mucho más relajado y feliz, más libre, y la idea de que yo hubiera podido obligarle a apartarse de los demás se me hizo insoportable.

—Blaine está de un bajón que no veas —me informó Vic ese mismo día, cuando nos topamos en la escalera un poco después. Por una vez en su vida, Vic iba vestido de manera formal, al menos de los tobillos para arriba porque las deportivas rojas de bota que llevaba en los pies definitivamente no formaban parte del uniforme—. Vale, de todos modos el tío siempre ha tenido sus rollos raros, pero es que está raro que te cagas. Superraro. Megarraro. Rarito extremo.

Vic hizo una cruz con los brazos para dibujar la «x» de extremo.

—¿Te ha enviado para que defiendas su caso? —dije, con intención de parecer desenfadado, aunque creo que no me salió muy bien; tenía la voz tan carrasposa que cualquiera habría adivinado que había estado llorando, incluso alguien tan despistado como Vic.

—No me ha envidado él, no le pega. —Vic se encogió de hombros—. Es que me preguntaba de qué va este drama.

—No hay ningún drama.

—Ya lo creo que sí, un dramón, y ya veo que tú no vas a soltar prenda; pero, eh, no pasa nada, porque no es asunto mío.

Menudo chasco. Me habría enfadado si Blaine hubiera enviado a Vic para discutir el asunto en su nombre, pero aun fue peor comprender que Blaine iba a darse por vencido sin luchar.

—Vale.

Vic me dio un codazo amistoso.

—Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Que sepáis que en este divorcio tenéis la custodia compartida. Amplios derechos de visitas.

—¿Divorcio? —Me eché a reír a mi pesar. Solo a Vic se le ocurriría llamar divorcio al resultado de una primera cita que había salido mal—. Seguimos siendo amigos.

En realidad antes tampoco habíamos sido exactamente amigos, así que lo de «seguir siéndolo» era un poco exagerado, pero habría resultado de muy mal gusto sacar aquello a relucir. Además, Vic me gustaba.

—Excelente. Los bichos raros tienen que mantenerse unidos en estos sitios.

—¿Me estás llamando bicho raro?

—Es el mayor honor que puedo concederte. —Extendió los brazos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, abarcándolo todo en ese gesto: los altos techos, las oscuras volutas de madera que enmarcaban vestíbulos y puertas, y la luz tamizada que se filtraba a través de los viejos ventanales y que dibujaba largas e irregulares sombras en el suelo—. Este lugar es la capital de lo raro. Lo que es raro aquí es normal en cualquier otro sitio. Bueno, al menos esa es mi opinión.

Suspiré.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes más razón que un santo.

Vic tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que me convenía tener todos los amigos que pudiera en un lugar como la Academia Medianoche. No es que ese sitio me hubiera gustado nunca, pero el poco tiempo que había pasado con Blaine me había hecho comprender lo que se siente cuando no se está completamente solo, y ahora que lo había perdido, el relieve de mi desamparo resaltaba con mayor nitidez. Saber lo distinto que podría haber sido solo conseguía que fuera aun más duro soportar la hostilidad y la intimidación que se respiraba en ese lugar.

* * *

El cambio de estación tampoco resultaba de mucha ayuda. El estilo gótico del edificio había quedado ligeramente suavizado por la exuberante hiedra y las lomas cubiertas de césped. Los ventanales estrechos y la luz de tintes extraños no habían conseguido enmascarar por completo el fulgor del sol de finales de verano. Sin embargo, ahora anochecía cada vez más pronto, lo que hacía que Medianoche pareciera más aislada que nunca. A medida que bajaban las temperaturas, un frío perpetuo se deslizaba en las aulas y los dormitorios y a veces parecía que los flecos de la escarcha en los cristales estuvieran intentando abrirse camino a través del vidrio. Incluso las bellas hojas otoñales susurraban estremecidas por el rumor solitario del viento. Ya habían empezado a caer y dejaban las primeras ramas desnudas como garras descarnadas que escarbaban en un cielo encapotado.

Me pregunté si los fundadores de la academia habrían instaurado el Baile de otoño para levantar el ánimo de los estudiantes en un momento del año tan lánguido.

—No creo —opinó Balthazar.

Compartíamos mesa en la biblioteca. Me había invitado a estudiar con él un par de días después del fatídico viaje a Riverton. En mi antiguo colegio no había estudiado con nadie, porque «estudiar» normalmente se convertía en «hablar y gandulear», y luego los trabajos se hacían interminables. Prefería llevarme los deberes y hacerlos yo solo. Resultó que Balthazar era de la misma opinión y habíamos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos en las últimas dos semanas, trabajando el uno al lado del otro sin apenas intercambiar una palabra durante horas. De hecho, no hablábamos hasta que empezábamos a recoger los libros.

—Sospecho que los fundadores de la academia adoraban el otoño. Creo que saca a relucir la verdadera naturaleza de Medianoche.

—Por eso necesitarían animarse.

Balthazar sonrió y se colgó la cartera de cuero al hombro.

—No es la peor academia sobre la faz de la tierra, Kurt. —Balthazar solo quería provocarme, aunque su preocupación por mí era genuina—. Me gustaría que te lo pasaras mejor aquí.

—Ya somos dos —dije, echando un vistazo al rincón donde unos minutos antes había visto que Blaine estaba leyendo.

Seguía allí. Su cabello reflejaba la luz de la lamparilla, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a volver la vista hacia nosotros.

—Podría gustarte si de verdad le dieras una oportunidad. —Balthazar sujetó la puerta de la biblioteca para que yo pasara—. Deberías explorar un poco más y poner un poco más de tu parte para conocer gente.

Me lo quedé mirando.

—¿Como Courtney?

—Corrijo: poner un poco más de tu parte para conocer a la gente adecuada.

Cuando Balthazar dijo «adecuada» no se refería a los más ricos o a los más populares, se refería a los que realmente valía la pena conocer. Hasta el momento, el único de los alumnos típicamente de allí que pudiera valer la pena conocer era el propio Balthazar, así que pensé que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

—No creo que Medianoche sea adecuada para nadie —le confesé—. Al menos seguro que para mí no. Sé que cumple con su cometido, pero te aseguro que cuando acaben las clases seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Yo también, pero no por la misma razón. —Balthazar caminaba a mi lado con paso lento, midiendo su larga zancada con cuidado para que yo no me quedara atrás. A veces me sorprendía lo grande que era, alto y fornido, de constitución fuerte, y sentía un extraño y pequeño hormigueo en el estómago—. Gracias a Medianoche, tengo la sensación de que puedo llegar a comprender el mundo, a manejarme en él sin problemas. Las materias nuevas que estudio, todo lo que aprendo... Es como si estuviera impaciente por salir ahí fuera para probarlo por mi cuenta.

Su entusiasmo no bastaba para conseguir reconciliarme con la academia, pero me hizo sonreír por primera vez en lo que ya me parecían siglos.

—Bueno, al menos uno de los dos es feliz.

—Espero que ambos lo seamos dentro de poco —contestó Balthazar, en voz baja.

Tenía sus ojos negros clavados en mí y volví a sentir el cálido hormigueo.

Habíamos llegado al pasadizo abovedado que conducía al ala de los dormitorios de los chicos, y Balthazar se detuvo justo en la frontera. Era fácil imaginárselo en el siglo XIX, con sus finos modales. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios al pensar en él haciendo una reverencia.

Balthazar parecía a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció Patricio, quien por lo visto ya había acabado de estudiar.

—Ah, Kurt, estás aquí. —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío con toda naturalidad, como si fuéramos amigos íntimos—. Tienes que explicarme los deberes que nos han puesto en Tecnología moderna, no entiendo nada.

—Esto... De acuerdo. —Volví la vista atrás mientras me arrastraban por el pasillo y le dije adiós con la mano a Balthazar, quien parecía más divertido que molesto—. Estábamos hablando —le susurré a Patricio.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondió del mismo modo—. Así se quedará con las ganas de seguir hablando contigo y, cuantas más ganas tenga, antes irá a buscarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo digo por experiencia. Además, no es broma, necesito que me ayudes con los deberes.

No era la primera vez que tenía que auxiliar a Patricio en esa asignatura en concreto, ni la última que me preguntaba por qué me molestaba en decir que sí a todo.

—Ningún problema —contesté en un suspiro.

Patricio rió tontamente y por un momento casi me pareció un crío.

—Si te interesa mi opinión, Balthazar es el hombre más atractivo de la escuela. No es que sea mi tipo precisamente, pero ¿has visto qué espalda? ¿Y esos ojos oscuros? Te lo has montado bien.

—Solo somos amigos —protesté, mientras regresábamos a nuestro cuarto.

—Solo amigos, ya —dijo Patricio, con ojillos traviesos—. Me pregunto si Courtney estaría de acuerdo.

Levanté las manos para intentar cortar esa conversación antes de que se volviera más incómoda de lo que ya era.

—No le digas nada a Courtney de esto, ¿vale? No quiero problemas.

Patricio enarcó una ceja.

—¿Que no le hable de qué? Creía que me habías dicho que no había nada que contar.

—Si quieres que te ayude con los deberes, será mejor que dejes el tema. Ya.

Ligeramente ofendido, Patricio se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Yo en tu lugar estaría encantado de atraer la atención de un tipo como Balthazar, pero, de acuerdo, hablemos de los deberes en su lugar.

Para ser sincero, me halagaba gustarle a Balthazar. No tenía demasiado claro que él quisiera ser otra cosa más que amigos, pero estaba convencido de que a veces tonteaba conmigo. Después del desastre con Blaine, sentaba muy bien que alguien coqueteara conmigo como si de verdad fuera guapo y fascinante en vez del chico tímido y patoso del rincón.

Balthazar era amable, inteligente y tenía un sentido del humor muy fino. Le caía bien a todo el mundo, seguramente porque todo el mundo parecía caerle bien a él. Incluso Rachel, quien detestaba a prácticamente todos los alumnos «legítimos», lo saludaba por los pasillos y él siempre respondía. No era ni un pedante ni se comportaba de manera fría y distante. Además de ser irresistible. En definitiva: era todo lo que una persona podía pedir. Pero no era Blaine.

* * *

En mi antiguo colegio, los profesores siempre decoraban las aulas cuando llegaba Halloween. Se colocaban calabazas de plástico naranja en las ventanas para llenarlas de caramelos y barritas de chocolate, y las brujas de papel volaban por todas las paredes. El año pasado, la directora había colgado luces de colores en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, en la que también había un cartel que decía en letras verdes de caligrafía irregular: ¡Uh! Siempre me había parecido una horterada y jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que algún día lo echaría de menos.

No se colgaban adornos en Medianoche.

—Igual creen que las gárgolas ya dan bastante miedo —sugirió Rachel mientras comíamos en su dormitorio.

Recordé la que había al otro lado de la ventana de mi habitación y traté de imaginarla envuelta en lucecitas de colores.

—Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. Cuando la escuela ya es una mazmorra espantosa, húmeda y oscura de por sí, sobran los adornos de Halloween.

—Qué lástima que no podamos montar una casa encantada. Para los niños pequeños de Riverton, digo. Podríamos adornarla para que diera mucho miedo y disfrazarnos de demonios un fin de semana. Algunos de estos capullos ni siquiera tendrían que esforzarse demasiado. Podríamos recaudar dinero para la escuela.

—No creo que la Academia Medianoche ande escasa de fondos.

—Vale, tienes razón —admitió—, pero tal vez podríamos recaudar dinero para la beneficencia. Como un teléfono de ayuda, o un teléfono de la esperanza o algo así. Supongo que a la gente de aquí le importa un pimiento la beneficencia, pero tal vez lo harían para ponerlo en sus solicitudes de ingreso universitarias. Todavía no he oído mencionar la universidad a ninguna de ellas, seguramente porque esas estúpidas brujas tendrán parientes en Harvard o en Yale, o en una de esas, pero de todos modos tendrán que rellenar la solicitud, así que tal vez aprueben la idea, ¿no?

Veía pasar las imágenes a toda velocidad en mi cabeza: telarañas en las escaleras, las risas demoníacas de los alumnos rebotando contra las paredes del vestíbulo principal e inocentes niños pequeños mirándolo todo con ojos desorbitados por el terror mientras Courtney o Vidette agitaban unas uñas largas y negras sobre sus cabezas.

—Aunque ya es un poco tarde, solo quedan dos semanas para Halloween. Tal vez el año que viene.

—Si el año que viene vuelvo a estar aquí, por favor, pégame un tiro —rezongó Rachel, dejándose caer en su cama—. Mis padres dicen que voy a tener que aguantarme, que para eso me saqué una beca, para venir aquí, y que si no ya sé lo que me toca: volver a mi antiguo instituto público con sus detectores de metales y olvidarme de obtener una titulación. Pero es que tengo este sitio atragantado.

Me rugieron las tripas. La ensalada de atún y las galletas saladas que Rachel y yo habíamos compartido apenas habían conseguido matar el hambre. Tendría que comer algo más en mi habitación, pero no quería que Rachel se enterara.

—Seguro que la cosa mejora.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

—No.

Nos miramos sin decir nada y de pronto estallamos en carcajadas.

A medida que las risas fueron apagándose, empecé a oír unos gritos, aunque alejados, al otro lado del vestíbulo principal. Rachel se alojaba junto al pasadizo abovedado central que comunicaba los dormitorios de las chicas con la zona de aulas, de donde me parecía que procedían los gritos.

—Eh, ¿oyes eso?

—Sí. —Rachel se enderezó para prestar atención, apoyándose en los codos—. Creo que es una pelea.

—¿Una pelea?

—Confía en una persona que antes iba al peor instituto público de Lima. Reconozco una pelea cuando la oigo.

—Vamos.

Cogí la bolsa de los libros y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Rachel me agarró por la manga del jersey.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No querrás meterte en medio de una pelea? —dijo, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos—. No te busques problemas.

Tenía razón, pero no la escuché. Si había una pelea, tenía que asegurarme, por completo, de que Blaine no estaba implicado.

—Quédate si quieres, yo voy.

Rachel me dejó ir.

Me dirigí a la carrera hacia el lugar del que procedían los gritos y ahora incluso chillidos.

—¡Acaba con él! —oí rugir a Courtney, como si estuviera disfrutando.

—¡Tíos, eh, tíos! —resonó la voz de Vic en el pasillo—. ¡Dejadlo ya!

Doblé la esquina con el corazón en un puño justo a tiempo de ver a Erich dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Blaine.

Blaine cayó de espaldas y quedó despatarrado en el suelo delante de todo el colegio. Los alumnos prototípicos de Medianoche se echaron a reír y Courtney incluso aplaudió. Blaine tenía los labios manchados de sangre, que contrastaba fuertemente sobre su piel clara. Cuando me vio entre la gente, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá la vergüenza dolía más que el puñetazo.

—No vuelvas a insultarme —le avisó Erich, levantando las manos y mirándolas como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que acababan de hacer. Tenía los nudillos manchados con la sangre de Blaine—. O la próxima vez te callaré la boca para siempre.

Blaine se enderezó sin apartar la mirada de Erich y un extraño silencio se instaló entre los presentes. Como si de repente todo fuera mucho más serio de lo que parecía, como si la pelea no hubiera hecho más que empezar. Sin embargo, no fue miedo lo que sentí, sino expectación. Impaciencia. Deseo de venganza.

—La próxima vez te aseguro que acabará de otra manera.

—Sí, no lo dudo —contestó Erich, con desenfado—, la próxima vez te dolerá de veras.

Erich se marchó a grandes zancadas, siendo considerado como un héroe por Courtney y quienes lo siguieron. Los demás se apresuraron a desperdigarse antes de que apareciera algún profesor. Solo nos quedamos Vic y yo.

Vic se arrodilló junto a Blaine.

—Por cierto, menuda pinta, das pena.

—Gracias por la delicadeza.

Blaine respiró hondo y soltó un gruñido. Vic le sirvió de apoyo y le ofreció un pañuelo de papel acolchado para que se limpiara la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz.

Yo no sabía qué decir, solo podía pensar en el aspecto lastimoso que tenía Blaine. Estaba claro que Erich había podido con él.

Desde el incidente en la pizzería, consideraba a Blaine un tipo más duro de lo que había creído en un principio, alguien que se metía en peleas a la primera de cambio porque sí, sin motivo alguno. Y ahora acababa de meterse en otra. ¿Acaso no demostraba eso que yo tenía razón? ¿O el hecho de que se hubiera llevado la peor parte demostraba que, después de todo, Blaine no era el tipo duro que había imaginado?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté al fin.

—Sí, no pasa nada. —Blaine ni siquiera me miró—. En realidad solo se necesitan un par de muelas, las demás son de recambio.

—¿Te ha saltado un diente? —preguntó Vic, palideciendo por momentos.

—Me baila uno, pero creo que aguantará. —Blaine esperó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a mí—. Te dije que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Me había dicho que algún día sería un marginado en Medianoche y estaba claro que ese día había llegado, pero ¿por qué intentaba dar a entender que había sido él quien me había dejado por mi propio bien? Era yo el que había roto nuestra relación.

—Lo importante es que estés bien —dije.

Volví a dejarlo, esta vez despatarrado en el suelo. Tal vez así comprendería cuál de los dos estaba dejando a quién.

Me embargó una profunda tristeza y una sensación de desamparo que me sacudió los hombros y me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre. Me habría reconfortado volver al dormitorio de Rachel, pero todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a sus preguntas, así que me encaminé hacia la biblioteca para esconderme durante la siguiente media hora hasta la clase de Ciencias Políticas. Seguro que encontraría algo que leer, tal vez un libro de astronomía, incluso una revista de moda. Quizá me sentiría mejor si me ocultaba detrás de un libro durante un rato.

Al acercarme a la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par y por ella asomó Balthazar, quien echó un cómico vistazo al pasillo.

—¿Hay moros en la costa?

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que buscas refugio de la batalla campal entre Blaine y Erich.

—La batalla se ha acabado. —Suspiré—. Ha ganado Erich.

—Siento oír eso.

—¿De verdad? Creía que Blaine no le caía bien a casi nadie.

—No voy a negar que es un poco liante —dijo Balthazar—, pero Erich no se queda atrás y él ya tiene aquí quien le apoye. Supongo que siento debilidad por el más débil.

Me apoyé contra la pared. Estaba agotado, como si ya fuera medianoche en vez de media tarde.

—A veces se respira tanta tensión en este lugar que me sorprende que el edificio no se haga añicos como el cristal.

—Pues relájate. No estudies durante un rato —me propuso Balthazar, zalamero.

—No vengo a estudiar. Creo que solo iba a pasar el rato.

—A pasar el rato... ¿en la biblioteca? Vale. ¿Sabes qué? —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí—. Tienes que salir más.

No tenía ganas de reír, pero hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Me subestimas.

—Entonces permíteme proponerte algo. —Balthazar vaciló lo suficiente para darme tiempo a adivinar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me cogió la mano—. Ven conmigo al Baile de otoño.

A pesar de las insinuaciones y las bromas de Patricio, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que Balthazar pudiera pedirme que fuera al baile con él. Era el chico más guapo de la escuela y podría haber invitado a quien le diera la gana. Aunque nos llevábamos bien y éramos amigos, y a pesar de no ser inmune a su irresistible encanto, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Ni que me lo pidiera, ni que mi primer impulso fuera decirle que no.

Si bien habría sido una grandísima estupidez. La única razón que se me ocurría para rechazar la invitación de Balthazar era la esperanza de que me lo pidiera otra persona y esa otra persona no iba a pedírmelo porque yo la había echado de mi lado para siempre.

Balthazar me miró con infinita ternura y, al ver esos ojos castaños tan esperanzados, solo pude contestar:

—Será un placer.

—Genial. —Cuando sonreía de esa manera, se le marcaba más el hoyuelo de la barbilla—. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Gracias por pedírmelo.

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

—El afortunado soy yo, créeme.

Le sonreí porque esa era una de las cosas más bonitas que nadie me había dicho jamás. Una mentira como un piano teniendo en cuenta que el chico más popular de la escuela iba a llevar al gran baile al friqui de la clase —no hacía falta decir quién era el afortunado de los dos—, pero muy bonito al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, no había sentimiento en esa sonrisa. Me desprecié por mirar el apuesto rostro de Balthazar deseando que fuera el de Blaine, pero no pude evitarlo.

* * *

_Por lo que más quieran no odien a Balthazar. Les aseguro que después lo van a amar tanto como yo :3_

**_¡Gracias por leer y amen a Balthazar!_**

**_-Jessi._**

**_Pd. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído de Ellen Schreiber- Vampire Kisses 5. El club del ataúd? Si es así, awww Phoenix es mi mayor amor platónico literario. *Suspira como boba*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

Los primeros paquetes llegaron con el reparto del correo de Halloween: enormes cajas de cartón, algunas de las cuales llevaban impresas elegantes etiquetas de tiendas caras, unas cuantas con direcciones de Nueva York y París. La de Patricio venía de Milán.

—Lila con plateado. ¿No crees que sea un color precioso? —El papel de tisú crujió al sacar el traje para el Baile de otoño. Patricio se puso la tela de seda de color claro de la camisa sobre el cuerpo, supuestamente para que yo viera cómo le quedaba, aunque lo que en realidad le apetecía era estrecharlo contra él—. Sé que ahora mismo no está de moda, pero lo adoro.

—Vas a estar guapísimo. —Era fácil adivinar que ese color casaría a la perfección con su tono de piel—. Debes de haber ido a cientos de fiestas como esta.

Patricio fingió modestia.

—Ah, con el tiempo, todas parecen iguales. ¿Será tu primer baile?

—Celebraron un par en mi antiguo colegio —dije, sin mencionar que se hicieron en el gimnasio y que de la música se encargó el friqui de audiovisuales, quien se dedicó a poner sus mezclas cutres.

Patricio no habría sabido de qué le hablaba, y habría entendido menos aún el hecho de que yo me pasara ambos bailes de pie como un pasmarote, apoyado contra una pared, o escondido en el lavabo de las chicas (que era más limpio).

—Bueno, pues te vas a llevar una sorpresa muy agradable. Ya no se celebran bailes como estos. Son mágicos, Kurt, de verdad.

Se le iluminó el rostro al pensar en ello y deseé poder compartir su emoción.

Las dos semanas que transcurrieron entre la invitación de Balthazar y el baile fueron muy confusas a causa del torbellino de emociones que me lanzaba en direcciones opuestas cada dos por tres. Tan pronto estaba con mi madre mirando trajes en un catálogo para elegir el que más me gustara, como horas después empezaba a echar tanto de menos a Blaine que apenas podía respirar. Balthazar me sonrió para darme ánimos durante una de las clases interrogatorio de la señora Bethany, y solo pensar en la magnífica persona que era hizo que me embargara una oleada de culpabilidad porque creí estar dándole falsas esperanzas. No es que él se hubiera arrodillado delante de mí y me hubiera prometido amor eterno, pero estaba convencido de que esperaba de mí algo más profundo de lo que yo sentía por él.

De noche, tumbado en la cama, imaginaba que Balthazar me besaba y me sujetaba la cara entre sus manos. No significaba nada, podría haber estado recordando una escena de una película. Luego, a medida que me adormecía y mis pensamientos empezaban a divagar, las fantasías cambiaban. Los ojos oscuros que tenía clavados en mí se volvían de color avellana y era Blaine quien estaba conmigo, sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero conseguía imaginarlo con claridad meridiana mientras me revolvía inquieto bajo las sábanas. Mi cuerpo parecía mucho más experto que yo. Se me aceleraba el corazón, notaba las mejillas encendidas por el calor y había veces que apenas conseguía dormir. Las fantasías con Blaine eran mejores que cualquier sueño.

Me dije que no podía seguir así. Iba a asistir al Baile de otoño con el chico más guapo de toda la escuela. Era lo único realmente bueno que me había ocurrido hasta el momento en la Academia Medianoche y quería disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que me lo repitiera, en realidad nunca conseguía llegar a convencerme de que el baile fuera a alegrarme la vida.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando me puse el traje la noche del baile.

* * *

—He metido un poco la camisa y el saco. —Mi madre llevaba una cinta métrica colgada del cuello y unos cuantos alfileres prendidos en los puños de la camisa. Sabía coser cualquier prenda que se te pasara por la cabeza, en realidad era una artista de la aguja, y me había modificado el traje comprado por catálogo. Sin embargo, no había manera de que hiciera lo mismo con los uniformes. Se escudaba en la excusa de que no tenía tiempo y acabó sugiriéndome que aprendiera a coser, aunque sin éxito. Mi madre no era amante de las máquinas de coser, y yo no me imaginaba pasándome las tardes libres de los domingos aprendiendo a usar el dedal—. También he bajado un poco el cuello, ese cuello tipo tortuga no era agradable.

—¿Quieres que me exhiba delante de los chicos? —Nos echamos a reír. Sería un poco ridículo que me comportara con pudor estando allí de pie delante de ella en unos bóxers ajustados—.Creo que estás buscándote un problema con papá.

—Tu padre lo superará, sobre todo cuando vea lo guapo que vas a estar.

Me puse el traje, de color negro azulado, que susurró suavemente cuando mi madre me ayudó a acomodármelo. Al abotonarme la camisa, creí que me lo había ceñido demasiado, pero cuando me puse el saco vi que todavía podía respirar.

—Guau —susurré, alisando la tela suave y vaporosa con las manos, disfrutando del agradable tacto que tenía—. Quiero verme.

Mi madre me detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarme al espejo.

—Espera. Primero tengo que peinarte.

—¡Pero si solo quiero ver el traje, no el pelo!

—Confía en mí. Ya verás como vale la pena esperar para ver el efecto completo. — Sonrió satisfecha—. Además, me lo estoy pasando bomba.

No podía decirle que no a la mujer que se había pasado la última semana retocando el traje, así que me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé que empezara a peinarme y alzarme el pelo.

—Balthazar es un chico muy majo —dijo—. Al menos esa es la impresión que da.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

—Hum... No pareces muy convencido.

—No es eso. Al menos, no pretendo dar esa impresión. —Así no iba a conseguir engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí—. Es que no lo conozco demasiado, nada más.

—Os pasáis estudiando juntos todo el tiempo. Yo diría que lo conoces bastante bien para una primera cita. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Blaine? ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

«Intentó ponerme en vuestra contra y luego se metió en una pelea con unos obreros de la construcción en la ciudad, mamá. Así que ya ves que es lógico que sea él con quien quiero estar. Ahora seguramente papá y tú querréis salir detrás de Blaine con antorchas en la mano.»

—En realidad nada. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eso es todo.

—Pero a ti sigue gustándote —dijo mi madre con tanta dulzura que me entraron ganas de volverme y abrazarla—. Si te sirve de consuelo, salta a la vista que Balthazar y tú tenéis más en común. Es una persona seria. Aunque ya estoy anticipándome. Tienes dieciséis años y no te hace falta pensar en relaciones serias, lo que necesitas es pasártelo bien en el baile.

—Me lo pasaré bien. Solo llevar este traje ya hace que merezca la pena.

Me dio la media vuelta para que me viera en el espejo—. Mira.

Al principio me costó creer que quien se reflejaba en el espejo fuera yo. El traje negro azulado hacía que mi piel pareciera tan suave y perfecta como la seda, y hacia que mis ojos azules se vieran más iluminados.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de mi madre. Con todo el cariño del mundo: era una boba.

—Teniendo un hijo guapísimo.

Mi madre no paraba de decirme que era guapo, pero nunca la había creído hasta ese momento. No era un chico de portada de revista como Patricio, pero no estaba nada mal.

Al entrar en el comedor, mi padre pareció sorprenderse tanto como yo. Mis padres se abrazaron.

—Lo hicimos bien, ¿eh? —le susurró mi madre.

—Ni que lo digas.

Se besaron como si no estuviera allí. Carraspeé.

—Esto... Chicos. ¿No eran los adolescentes los que se lo hacían en los bailes de gala?

—Perdona, cariño. —Mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro. La sentí fría, como si yo desprendiera calor—. Estás deslumbrante. Espero que Balthazar sea consciente de lo afortunado que es.

—Más le vale —dije, y se rieron.

Temí que mis padres quisieran bajar conmigo, pero para mi alivio se quedaron arriba. Eso habría sido llevar la vigilancia del alumnado demasiado lejos. Además, me alegré de tener unos minutos para mí solo de camino al baile. Esos momentos me dieron la oportunidad de convencerme de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño.

De abajo llegaba el rumor de la gente, las risas y los suaves compases de la música. El baile ya había empezado y yo me estaba retrasando. Esperaba que Patricio tuviera razón en lo de hacer esperar a los chicos.

Acababa de descender el último escalón de piedra y pisar el gran vestíbulo iluminado por la luz de las velas, cuando Balthazar se volvió hacia mí como si hubiera sentido mi presencia. Al mirarlo a los ojos y ver el modo en que había clavado su mirada en mí, comprendí que Patricio tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Kurt, estás deslumbrante —dijo, acercándose.

—Tú también. —Balthazar llevaba un esmoquin clásico, como los de Cary Grant en los cuarenta. Sin embargo, por guapo que estuviera, no pude evitar echar un vistazo al gran salón que había a su espalda—. Uau —se me escapó.

El vestíbulo principal estaba adornado de enramadas de hiedra, y lo habían iluminado con altas velas blancas que habían colocado delante de las antiguas bandejas de latón batidas a mano para que reflejaran la luz. La banda de música estaba en una pequeña plataforma en uno de los rincones. No se trataba de un grupo de rockeros con téjanos y camisetas, sino de una clásica orquesta de baile cuyos miembros iban vestidos con esmóquines incluso más formales que el de Balthazar, y que en esos momentos estaba interpretando un vals. Había muchas parejas en la pista de baile, perfectamente alineados, como la escena de un cuadro del siglo XIX. También había varios alumnos nuevos apoyados contra las paredes, chicos con trajes intencionadamente horteras o a la última y chicas con vestidos cortos de lentejuelas, y todos parecían ser muy conscientes de no haber sabido elegir el modelo para la ocasión.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que debería habértelo preguntado antes: ¿sabes bailar el vals? —Balthazar me ofreció el brazo.

—Sí. Bueno, más o menos —dije, aceptándolo—. Mis padres me han enseñado algunos bailes antiguos, pero nunca he practicado con nadie que no fuera ellos. O en ningún otro sitio que no fuera mi casa.

—Es la primera vez de todo. —Me condujo al centro del gran salón, de modo que la luz de las velas brillaba con más fuerza a nuestro alrededor—. Vamos allá.

Balthazar nos incorporó a la rueda de baile con un solo giro, como si lo hubiera ensayado. Sabía perfectamente dónde debíamos colocarnos y cómo debíamos movernos. Las dudas que yo pudiera tener acerca de mis aptitudes para bailar el vals se desvanecieron de inmediato. Recordé los pasos sin esfuerzo y Balthazar era una pareja de baile consumada que, con su manaza en mi comparativamente diminuta espalda, me guiaba con pericia de experto. Antes de desaparecer de repente en el siguiente movimiento, atisbé a Patricio a un lado sonriéndome complacido.

Después de eso, el baile se alargó en una dilatada y feliz indefinición. Balthazar nunca se cansaba de bailar y yo tampoco. La energía fluía a través de mí como la electricidad y tenía la sensación de ser capaz de seguir bailando durante días sin descanso. Las sonrisas de Patricio y la mirada incrédula de Courtney me confirmaron que estaba realmente guapo. Es más, me sentía así.

Hasta esa noche, no había descubierto hasta qué punto me gustaba ese tipo de baile. No solo me sabía los pasos, sino que los demás bailarines también. Las parejas formaban parte de la danza, todo el mundo se movía a la par, las mujeres extendían los brazos en el ángulo correcto en el momento justo. No era limitativo, era liberador, te hacía olvidar la confusión y las dudas. Cada movimiento nacía del anterior. Tal vez eso era lo que se sentía al bailar ballet: un movimiento unísono para crear algo bello, incluso mágico.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Academia Medianoche, sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Sabía cómo moverme y cómo sonreír. Me sentía a gusto con Balthazar y me deleitaba con su cálida admiración. Encajaba.

Siempre me había negado a creer que algún día pudiera formar parte del mundo de Medianoche, pero en esos momentos el camino se abría ante mí, ancho, hondo y alentador...

_«No quería quedarme a ver cómo caías en las garras de esa gente, un chico tan dulce como tú.»_

La voz de Blaine resonó en mi cabeza con tanta claridad como si acabara de susurrarme al oído. Di un traspié y perdí el ritmo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Balthazar me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se apresuró a sacarme de la pista de baile.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada —mentí—. Es que... hace mucho calor. Creo que estoy un poco sofocado.

—Vamos a tomar el aire.

Al tiempo que Balthazar nos abría camino entre las parejas de baile, comprendí lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Me había sentido orgulloso de formar parte de Medianoche, un lugar donde los fuertes se aprovechaban de los débiles, donde la gente agraciada miraba a la normal y corriente por encima del hombro y donde el esnobismo era más importante que la amistad. Solo habían dejado de meterse conmigo una noche, y ya estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo capullos que eran la mayoría de ellos.

Recordar a Blaine me había hecho entrar en razón.

Salimos a los prados. No había profesores vigilando a la vista. Por lo visto, la señora Bethany y los demás maestros contaban con que el frío de finales de otoño mantuviera a la mayoría de los alumnos en el interior, y cuando el aire gélido traspaso la fina tela de mi traje, lo comprendí perfectamente. Sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo de echarme a temblar, Balthazar se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y me la colocó sobre los hombros. Me sonroje un poco al tener dos chaquetas encima de mí.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, solo será un segundo.

Balthazar se acercó un poco más, preocupado. Era todo un caballero, una buena persona, y honesto, y en esos momentos deseé que hubiera invitado a otra persona al baile, a un chico que supiera valorarlo de verdad.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso.

—¿Un paseo?

—A no ser que prefieras regresar al baile...

—¡No! —Si volvía a entrar, el hechizo podría nublar mi mente una vez más y debía mantener la cabeza despejada hasta que consiguiera comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer—. Quiero decir que... todavía no. Vamos.

Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno. Era una noche despejada, perfecta para observar el firmamento, y hubiera querido poder subir a la habitación de lo alto de la torre para mirar por el telescopio las estrellas distantes y alejarme de una vez del caos que me rodeaba. A nuestras espaldas, la música y el eco de las risas que procedían del baile fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente en la distancia a medida que nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

—Vale, ¿quién es él? —preguntó al final Balthazar.

—¿Quién?

—El chico del que estás enamorado.

Balthazar sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Qué? —Estaba tan avergonzado, tanto por él como por mí, que intenté salir del apuro inventándome la respuesta—. No salgo con nadie.

—No me tomes por idiota, Kurt. Tengo suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo una persona está pensando en otro hombre.

—Lo siento —contesté en voz baja, abochornada—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

—Podré soportarlo. —Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y eso implica que deseo que seas feliz. Preferiría que lo fueras conmigo...

—Balthazar...

—... pero sé que no siempre es tan sencillo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo es. Eres una magnífica persona y deberías ser tú quien ocupara mis pensamientos.

—No hay «deberías» que valgan cuando se trata de amor. Créeme. —La camisa blanca del esmoquin refulgía a la luz de la luna. Balthazar nunca había estado tan guapo como en ese momento, en plena retirada—. ¿Se trata de ese Vic? A veces os veo hablar.

—¿Vic? —No pude por menos que echarme a reír—. No. Es muy majo, pero solo somos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

Al principio vacilé, pero luego comprendí que me apetecía decírselo después de lo mucho que se había estrechado nuestra amistad a lo largo de esas últimas semanas, en las que apenas nos habíamos separado. Balthazar siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y, a pesar de que yo era más pequeño que él y estaba más mimado, se tomaba en serio mis opiniones. En realidad, lo que Balthazar pensara también era importante para mí.

—Blaine Anderson.

—Él más débil gana una partida. —Balthazar no pareció muy complacido. Aunque, claro, ¿de qué iba a alegrarse cuando acababa de decirle que me gustaba otro chico?—. Ya sé qué vez en él.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy convencido. Supongo que... es guapo.

—No es eso. —Quería que me entendiese—. No estoy diciendo que Blaine sea feo, pero es que es la única persona que comprende cómo me siento.

—Yo también podría hacerlo. O podría intentarlo. —Balthazar bajó la mirada e intuí que, a pesar de la entereza que demostraba, la conversación no le estaba resultando sencilla—. Se acabaron las súplicas. Lo prometo.

—Balthazar, tú encajas aquí —dije con toda la delicadeza que pude—, por eso no puedes comprender cómo nos sentimos los que no pertenecemos a este lugar.

—Podrías encajar si quisieras.

—Es que no quiero.

Balthazar enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces, tarde o temprano te encontrarás con problemas.

—No me refiero a eso. —Balthazar hablaba del futuro, de un futuro a años vista en el que yo no quería pensar teniendo ante mí un presente suficientemente caótico—.Me refiero al instituto. Tú has estado en todas partes y has visto mundo. No creo que puedas llegar a imaginar lo... Lo grande que es este lugar para mí, lo que me intimida. Si bajo la guardia, podría caer en la trampa de dejar que Medianoche decida quién y qué soy, y eso no es lo que quiero. Y eso es lo que comparto con Blaine.

Balthazar meditó unos segundos y finalmente asintió. No creía haberlo convencido, pero al menos me había escuchado.

—Blaine no es mala persona —admitió—, al menos por lo que sé. Lo he visto salir en defensa de alumnos a quienes estaban molestando y, por las cosas que dice en clase... parece inteligente.

Sonreí. Después de haberme pasado semanas enteras sin saber qué pensar de Blaine, era todo un alivio oír que alguien tenía algo bueno que decir de él. Sin embargo, Balthazar aún no había terminado.

—Pero tiene un carácter explosivo. De hecho, tú estabas cuando se peleo con Erich, así que ya lo sabes. —Me sentí secretamente aliviado de que Balthazar no supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido en la pizzería de Riverton—. Y siempre está a la que salta. Entiendo que Medianoche pueda poner a la defensiva a alguien como él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que él a veces sea...

—Imprevisible —dije—. Sí, ya lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que no sé si llegaremos a estar juntos alguna vez, pero tú mereces saber lo que siento.

—Lo único que digo es que vayas con cuidado. Si te hace daño, déjalo cuanto antes. —Me miró, ladeando una sonrisa—. Igual entonces te atrapo de rebote.

Coloqué una mano en su brazo.

—Estaría encantado.

Balthazar me besó en la frente. Olía a humo de pipa y a cuero, y casi me arrepentí de no haber esperado a decirle todo aquello hasta después de que me hubiera besado de verdad, aunque solo hubiera sido por una vez.

—¿Listo para entrar? —me preguntó.

—Un minuto más. Me gusta estar aquí fuera. Además, esta noche se ven las estrellas.

—Es verdad, te gusta la astronomía... —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió caminando a mi lado mientras seguíamos adentrándonos en el bosque, alzando la vista hacia las constelaciones que titilaban a través de las ramas desnudas—. Esa es Orión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el Cazador. —Alcé una mano para reseguir las piernas, el cinturón, el brazo estirado para asestar un golpe—. ¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante del hombro? Esa es Betelgeuse.

—¿Cuál?

Era probable que la astronomía no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero pensé que tal vez se sentiría más cómodo si teníamos algo más de lo que hablar a parte de su desengaño amoroso. Sabía cómo se sentía.

—Esa, baja. —Al agacharse a mi lado, guié uno de sus brazos hacia arriba para indicarle la estrella con su propio dedo—. ¿La ves ahora?

Balthzar sonrió.

—Creo que sí. ¿No hay una nebulosa en Orión?

—Sí, un poco más abajo. Te la enseñaré.

—¿Kurt? —dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Balthazar y yo nos volvimos en redondo. Había reconocido la voz de inmediato, pero no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. Tal vez las ganas de que fuera cierto me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero allí en la oscuridad creí ver a Blaine vestido con su uniforme. Echaba fuego por los ojos, aunque no me miraba a mí, ni siquiera a los dos, únicamente a Balthazar.

—Blaine, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Asegurarme de que estás bien.

A Balthazar no le gustó aquello. Se enderezó.

—Kurt está completamente a salvo.

—Es tarde. Ha anochecido. Lo has sacado aquí fuera, a solas...

—Ha venido paseando hasta aquí por su propia voluntad. —Balthazar respiró hondo, intentando no perder los estribos—. Si prefieres ser tú el acompañante de Kurt, adelante.

Blaine se quedó perplejo. Esperaba un desafío, no una rendición.

—Entraré contigo —le dije a Balthazar.

A pesar de lo que acabábamos de hablar, o de lo que yo sintiera, Balthazar era mi pareja de baile y se lo debía, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Se me han pasado las ganas de bailar.

—Gracias. Por todo —dije, aturdido y avergonzado, quitándome la chaqueta del esmoquin y abrazándome para resguardarme del frío aire nocturno.

—Si me necesitas, dímelo.

Balthazar se puso la chaqueta con la mirada clavada en Blaine y a continuación se alejó caminando, solo, en dirección a la escuela.

—Eso ha sido completamente innecesario —murmuré en cuanto Balthazar desapareció de la vista.

—Se estaba abalanzando sobre ti.

—¡Le estaba enseñando las estrellas! —Me froté los brazos tratando de entrar en calor—. ¿Creíste que iba a besarme?

—No.

—Mentiroso.

Blaine protestó.

—Vale, lo admito, solo quería alejarlo de ti. Pero entiende que no podía quedarme ahí plantado como un pasmarote mientras otro tipo te tiraba los tejos.

Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y me la ofreció. No fue un gesto tan elegante como había sido el de Balthazar, aunque en el caso de Balthazar se lo habían dictado sus buenos modales, era lo que se esperaba de un caballero, y en cambio a Blaine lo había empujado la desesperación de hacer algo que demostrara que podía cuidar de mí, al menos un poco.

Acepté la chaqueta y me la puse. El forro todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Qué lástima que tape ese traje.

Me miró de arriba a bajo y una sonrisilla asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Deja de tontear conmigo. —Aunque parte de mí deseaba que Blaine coqueteara conmigo toda la noche, sabía que no podíamos retrasar más aquella conversación—. Tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo. Hablemos.

Evidentemente, después de eso ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Eché a andar, en parte para ganar tiempo, y Blaine me siguió. A cierta distancia de nosotros oímos el crujido de unas hojas, pero enseguida lo acompañaron unas risitas reprimidas. Por lo visto había más parejas que habían decidido perderse en el bosque esa noche y, por el ruido que hacían, se lo estaban pasando mejor que nosotros.

Finalmente comprendí que tendría que dar yo el primer paso.

—No deberías haber dicho aquello sobre mis padres.

—Estuvo fuera de lugar. —Blaine suspiró—. Se preocupan por ti. Eso es evidente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les tienes esa manía tan rara?

Lo meditó unos instantes, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—No hemos hablado mucho de mi madre.

Parpadeé, sorprendido.

—No, creo que no.

—Se lo toma todo muy en serio. —Blaine no apartaba la vista de los pies mientras se abría paso a través del denso y suave manto de tostadas agujas de pino. Un poco más adelante había un manzano rodeado de la fruta caída que nadie había recogido. Las manzanas estaban macadas y blandas. Su aroma dulzón empalagaba el aire—. Intenta dirigir mi vida y no se le da nada mal.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar a nadie dándote órdenes.

—Eso es porque no conoces a mi madre.

—Cambiará a medida que vayas haciéndote mayor —dije—. Antes mis padres solían ser mucho más protectores que ahora.

—No se parece a tus padres. —Blaine se echó a reír, aunque su risa me pareció extraña por algo que no supe definir—. Mi madre ve las cosas en blanco y negro. Dice que hay que ser fuerte para alcanzar tus metas. Por lo que a ella respecta, en el mundo solo hay dos tipos de personas: los depredadores y las presas.

—Eso suena un poco... extremista.

—Ese término la define muy bien. Respecto a mí, tiene muy claro quién debería ser y qué debería hacer. Puede que no esté siempre de acuerdo con ella, pero, en fin, no deja de ser mi madre. Sus palabras no me dejan indiferente. —Lanzó un hondo suspiro—. Seguramente parece antes una excusa que una explicación, pero tiene mucho que ver con mi comportamiento en Riverton.

Mientras iba dándole vueltas a lo que me contaba, empecé a comprender hasta qué punto lo explicaba todo: Blaine había asumido que mis padres intentaban dirigir mi vida porque era lo que su madre intentaba hacer con él.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad.

—Hace frío. —Blaine me dio la mano. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza—. Vamos. Volvamos a la escuela.

Continuamos caminando de vuelta a Medianoche. Salimos del bosque a los jardines, desde donde vimos las luces brillantes del salón y las siluetas de las parejas bailando. Imaginé cómo podría haber sido esa noche si Blaine y yo no hubiéramos discutido y él hubiera sido mi pareja para el Baile de otoño. Era casi demasiado perfecto para poder imaginarlo.

—No quiero entrar todavía.

—Hace frío.

—Tu chaqueta es muy calientita.

—Cuando la llevas puesta, sí.

Me sonrió. Blaine siempre me parecía mayor que yo menos cuando sonreía.

—Espera un poquito —supliqué, tirando de él hacia el cenador que habíamos encontrado la noche de la hoguera—. Nos mantendremos calentitos el uno al otro.

—Hombre, si lo pintas de ese modo...

La tupida enredadera ocultaba las estrellas del firmamento cuando nos sentamos en el cenador. Blaine me rodeó con sus brazos y con ese único gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían estado acosándome las últimas semanas. Había creído ser feliz durante el baile, pero solo porque me había dejado llevar en medio del torbellino.

Ahora era diferente. Sabía dónde estaba, quién era y me sentía en paz conmigo mismo. A pesar de que no había olvidado las razones que me habían hecho dudar de Blaine, cuando estábamos tan cerca confiaba en él por completo. No tenía miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser yo mismo, sin inhibiciones. Cerré los ojos y froté mi nariz contra su cuello. Blaine se estremeció, y no creí que hubiera sido por el frío.

—Sabes que solo quiero cuidar de ti, ¿verdad? —susurró. Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente—. Quiero que estés a salvo.

—No necesito que me protejas de ningún peligro, Blaine. —Lo abracé por la cintura y lo estreché contra mí, con fuerza—. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. No te pelees por mí, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que necesito.

Se echó a reír. Una risa extraña y triste.

—Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, que se asegure de que no pasa nada. Y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaron su barbilla y sentí el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que separaba nuestras bocas.

—Blaine, solo te necesito a ti —dije, reuniendo valor.

Blaine me acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Ese primer contacto me cortó la respiración, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Estaba con Blaine y no podía pasarme nada.

Lo besé y descubrí que mis sueños no me habían engañado: sabía cómo besarlo, cómo tocarlo. Era un conocimiento que había atesorado en mi interior desde siempre, a la espera de la chispa que lo prendiera y lo avivara. Blaine me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Se me cayó la chaqueta de los hombros. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas en mis omóplatos y sus dedos en mi columna. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Blaine me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

—Kurt —dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Blaine rozaban mi cuello—. Deberíamos parar.

—No quiero.

—Aquí fuera... No deberíamos... Dejarnos llevar...

—No tienes que parar.

Le besé el pelo y la frente. Solo podía pensar en que ahora me pertenecía, a mí y solo a mí.

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue diferente, intenso, casi desesperado. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y nos impedían hablar. No existía nada en el mundo salvo él y esa voz monótona en mi interior que insistía una y otra vez en que él era mío, mío, mío...

Sus dedos rozaron el cuello de mi camisa, lo fue bajando cuidadosamente, desabrochando unos botones para dejar desnudo mi hombro y parte de mi pecho. Blaine dibujó con su pulgar una línea entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Deseé que no se detuviera, que me tocara como necesitaba que me tocaran. No pensaba racionalmente, de hecho apenas conseguía pensar. En aquel momento solo existía mi cuerpo y lo que me exigía. Sabía qué debía hacer, aunque ni siquiera llegara a imaginarlo todavía. Lo sabía.

Para, me dije. Sin embargo, Blaine y yo habíamos ido demasiado lejos para poder detenernos. Lo necesitaba, por completo, ahora.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios suavemente en los suyos, en su barbilla, en su cuello. Y al ver el pulso de las venas latiendo bajo la piel, no pude reprimir mi sed de él.

Lo mordí en el cuello, con fuerza. Lo oí gritar de dolor, desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre salió disparada hacia mi lengua y el espeso sabor metálico se propagó en mi interior como un incendio: ardiente, incontrolable, mortífero y bello. Al tragar, el sabor de la sangre de Blaine en mi garganta fue lo más dulce que había conocido hasta el momento.

Blaine intentó separarse de mí, pero ya estaba muy debilitado. Lo cogí entre mis brazos cuando empezó a desplomarse para poder seguir bebiendo con avidez. Tenía la sensación de estar aspirando su alma junto con su sangre. Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos como en ese momento.

Mío, pensé. Mío.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Blaine se relajó por completo: se había desmayado. Y el darme cuenta de su estado fue como un jarro de agua fría que me sacó del trance de golpe.

Respiré jadeante y solté a Blaine, que cayó desmadejado al suelo del cenador. El corte amplio y profundo que mis dientes habían dejado en su cuello, oscuro y húmedo a la luz de la luna, resplandecía como tinta derramada. Caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre los tablones del suelo, donde estaba formándose un charco.

—Socorro —jadeé, sin aire, en un susurro apenas audible. Aún tenía los labios pegajosos y calientes por la sangre de Blaine—. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Descendí tambaleante los escalones del cenador, desesperado por encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera. Mis padres se pondrían hechos una furia, por no hablar de la señora Bethany, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a Blaine.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Courtney salió del bosque, visiblemente molesta. Llevaba arrugado el vestido blanco de encaje. Su pareja la seguía detrás. Por lo visto había interrumpido una sesión de morreo—. Un momento... Eso que tienes en la boca... ¿es sangre?

—Blaine. —Estaba demasiado asustado para ni siquiera intentar explicarme—. Por favor, ayudad a Blaine.

Courtney se retiró hacia atrás el largo cabello rubio y entró en el cenador, donde encontró a Blaine tendido en el suelo, con el cuello abierto.

—Dios mío —dijo con un hilo de voz y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa taimada—. Ya era hora de que crecieras y te convirtieras en un vampiro como los demás.

* * *

_Oh mi Balthazar, tan maduro y caballeroso :3_

_Y esta es la parte en toda la historia que me confunde…_

_**¿Alguien más pensó que el vampiro era Blaine?**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**-Jessi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco está historia.**_

* * *

—¿He matado a Blaine? ¿Está bien? —sollocé. No podía dejar de llorar. Mi madre me había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros y dejé que me condujera lejos del cenador sin poner resistencia. También había otros profesores encargándose de que los demás alumnos no se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido—. Mamá, ¿qué he hecho?

—Blaine está vivo. —Nunca me había hablado con tanta dulzura—. Se pondrá bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Del todo. —Fui tropezando en casi todos los escalones de piedra a medida que subíamos. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies de tal modo que apenas podía mantenerme derecho. Mi cabello era un asco y mi madre iba acariciándome el pelo, que iba en todas direcciones—. Cariño, sube a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Lávate la cara y tranquilízate.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar con Blaine.

—Ni siquiera sabrá que estás a su lado.

—Mamá, por favor.

Iba a negarse, pero en ese instante comprendió que sería inútil discutir.

—Vamos.

Mí padre había llevado a Blaine a la cochera. Al entrar me pregunté por qué estaría dividida en estancias, con las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera tintada de negro y llenas de fotografías de color sepia con viejos marcos ovalados. Luego recordé que la señora Bethany vivía allí. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para que me preocupara su presencia. Cuando intenté entrar en el dormitorio para ver a Blaine, mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lávate la cara con agua fría, respira hondo y tranquilízate, cariño. Luego ya hablaremos. —Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y añadió—: No pasa nada, ya lo verás.

Mis manos torpes y temblorosas buscaron a ciegas el pomo de cristal del baño. En cuanto me miré en el espejo, comprendí por qué mi madre había insistido tanto en que me lavara la cara: tenía los labios manchados con la sangre de Blaine y unas cuantas gotas me habían salpicado las mejillas. Abrí los grifos de inmediato, desesperado por eliminar las pruebas de lo que había hecho, pero cuando el agua fría empezó a correr entre mis dedos, me encontré mirando las manchas de sangre con mayor detenimiento. Tenía los labios muy rojos y seguían hinchados de habernos estado besándonos.

Me pasé la punta de la lengua lentamente por el contorno de los labios. Volví a probar el sabor de la sangre de Blaine y fue como si en ese momento estuviera tan cerca de mí como cuando lo había tenido entre mis brazos.

Entonces se referían a esto, pensé. Mis padres siempre me habían dicho que algún día la sangre sería algo más que solo sangre, algo distinto a lo que traían de la tienda del carnicero y con lo que me alimentaban. Nunca había conseguido comprender a qué se referían, pero ahora lo sabía. En cierto modo, había sido como el primer beso con Blaine: mi cuerpo sabía lo que necesitaba y quería antes de que mi mente hubiera llegado a adivinarlo.

Pensé en Blaine recostándose para que pudiera besarlo, totalmente confiado. El sentimiento de culpa me hizo volver a llorar y me mojé la cara y la nuca con agua. Tuve que hacer varias inspiraciones hondas durante unos minutos antes de poder salir del baño por mi propio pie.

La cama de la señora Bethany era un armatoste de madera negra tallada con columnas en espiral que soportaban un dosel. Blaine, inconsciente en medio de la cama, estaba tan blanco como las vendas que le envolvían el cuello, pero al menos respiraba.

—Está bien —susurré.

—Con la cantidad que bebiste no había bastante para matarlo. —Mi padre me miró por primera vez desde que había entrado corriendo en el cenador. Me mortificaba la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarme a su desaprobación o, teniendo en cuenta qué estaba haciendo cuando me asaltó la necesidad de morder a Blaine, su bochorno, pero estaba tranquilo, incluso se mostraba cariñoso—. Tienes que procurar beber más de medio litro en cada toma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha desmayado?

—Es el efecto que tiene en ellos el mordisco —contestó mi madre, refiriéndose a los humanos con ese «ellos». Por lo general, intentaba no hacer distinciones. Le gustaba decir que la gente era gente de todas maneras, pero la línea divisoria entre nosotros nunca había estado tan clara—. Es como si se quedaran... hipnotizados, tal vez, o hechizados. Al principio se resisten, pero al poco caen en trance.

—De lo que tampoco podemos quejarnos, porque eso quiere decir que mañana no recordará nada. —Mi padre cogió la muñeca de Blaine para comprobar el pulso—. Nos inventaremos una historia para explicar lo de la herida, algo no demasiado rebuscado sobre un accidente. El viejo cenador tiene un par de travesaños sueltos, tal vez uno de ellos podría haberse caído y haberlo golpeado en la cabeza.

—No me gusta mentirle a Blaine.

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Cariño, ya sabes que hay cosas que la gente no tiene por qué saber.

—Blaine no es como la mayoría de la gente.

Lo que yo sabía y ellos ignoraban era que Blaine ya tenía sus sospechas acerca de la Academia Medianoche. Era evidente que desconocía la verdad sobre la escuela — de otro modo jamás habría cruzado la puerta de entrada—, pero sabía que ocurría algo, que allí había algo más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Estaba orgulloso del fino instinto de Blaine, sin olvidar que, al mismo tiempo, eso mismo lo complicaba todo.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía siquiera pasárseme por la cabeza decirle la verdad? ¿Perdona porque anoche estuve a punto de matarte? Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente, aceptando lo que debía hacer. Blaine no podía saber hasta qué punto le había traicionado. No me lo perdonaría jamás, y eso teniendo en cuenta que me creyera cuando empezara a hablarle de vampiros y no pensara que me había vuelto loco, que sería lo más lógico.

—Vale —claudiqué—. Tenemos que mentir. Lo entiendo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera entendido yo —se lamentó la señora Bethany, con sequedad. Cruzó la puerta del dormitorio, con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella. En vez de sus típicas camisas de encaje y sus faldas oscuras, llevaba un vestido de gala morado oscuro y guantes negros de satén que le llegaban hasta los codos. Los pendientes de perla negra lanzaron un destello al sacudir la cabeza—. Ya sabíamos que íbamos a tener problemas de seguridad cuando aceptamos el ingreso de alumnos humanos en Medianoche. Hemos sermoneado a los alumnos mayores, hemos controlado los pasillos y hemos mantenido los grupos tan separados como nos ha sido posible, y con buenos resultados. O al menos eso creía yo. Jamás me lo habría esperado de usted, señor Hummel.

Mis padres se pusieron en pie. Al principio creí que se trataba de una muestra de deferencia hacia la señora Bethany, su superiora, cuya opinión siempre habían respetado, pero entonces mi padre dio un paso al frente para defenderme.

—Ya sabe que Kurt no es como el resto de nosotros. Es la primera vez que prueba sangre fresca. No sabía cómo iba a afectarle.

La señora Bethany frunció los labios en una sonrisa desagradable y tensa.

—Es evidente que Kurt es un caso especial. Muy pocos vampiros nacen en vez de convertirse. ¿Sabe que desde 1812 solo he conocido a otros dos además de usted? Mis padres me habían explicado que se concebían muy pocos bebés vampiro cada siglo. Ellos habían estado juntos durante casi trescientos cincuenta años antes de que mi madre los dejara pasmados a ambos al quedarse embarazada de mí. Siempre creí que exageraban un poco para hacerme sentir única, pero en ese momento comprendí que era la pura verdad.

La señora Bethany no había terminado.

—Lo más lógico sería pensar que haber sido criado por vampiros y conocer nuestra naturaleza y necesidades contaría a su favor. Razón de más para un mayor autocontrol.

—Lo siento. —No podía permitir que mis padres cargaran con la culpa, sobre todo porque no había más culpable que yo—. Mis padres siempre me han advertido que ocurriría algún día, que sentiría la necesidad de morder, pero en realidad no había llegado a entenderlos hasta que me ha sucedido.

La señora Bethany asintió con la cabeza, meditando mis palabras. Le lanzó una breve mirada a Blaine, como si fuera un trasto que hubiéramos dejado en su habitación.

—¿Vivirá? Entonces no está todo perdido. Mañana decidiremos el castigo de Kurt.

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Kurt nos ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo.

—Si corre la voz por la escuela de que alguien ha mordido a uno de los alumnos nuevos y no ha sufrido las consecuencias, se producirán más incidentes. —La señora Bethany se recogió la falda con una mano—. Y puede que algunos no tuvieran tanta suerte. Es de vital importancia que no vuelva a tocarse a ningún alumno humano más, no podemos permitirnos ni un asomo de sospecha. Tremenda trasgresión no puede quedar sin castigo.

La señora Bethany y yo estábamos completamente de acuerdo por primera vez en la vida. Me sentía fatal por haberle hecho daño a Blaine, por lo que pasarme varias noches limpiando el vestíbulo era lo menos que me merecía, aunque de repente se me ocurrió algo que podría complicarlo un poco.

—No pueden castigarme, no pueden obligarme a limpiar ni a nada por el estilo.

Las cejas de la señora Bethany casi rozaron la línea del nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Acaso estás por encima de esas labores menores?

—Si alguien se da cuenta de que me han castigado por algo, Blaine se preguntará por qué y lo último que queremos es que empiece a hacer preguntas, ¿no?

Mi razonamiento era irrefutable. La señora Bethany asintió lentamente, aunque era fácil adivinar que le molestaba que me hubiera adelantado a ella.

—Entonces me hará un trabajo de diez folios para de aquí a dos semanas sobre, digamos, el uso de la forma epistolar en las novelas de los siglos XVIII y XIX.

Estaba tan abatido y espantado que el castigo no fue capaz de hacerme sentir mucho peor.

La señora Bethany se acercó a mí, acompañada del susurro de la amplia falda del vestido, parecido al aleteo de un pájaro. El aroma a lavanda me envolvió como zarcillos de humo. No me resultó fácil aguantar su mirada, que me hizo sentir desprotegido y avergonzado.

—La Academia Medianoche ha servido de santuario para los nuestros durante más de dos siglos. Los que tienen una apariencia lo bastante juvenil para pasar por alumnos pueden venir aquí a instruirse en los cambios del mundo para poder reentrar en la sociedad y moverse con libertad sin levantar sospechas. Este es un lugar de aprendizaje, un lugar seguro, y solo podrá seguir siéndolo si los humanos al otro lado de los muros, y ahora dentro de ellos, también están a salvo. Si nuestros alumnos pierden el control y matan, Medianoche pronto levantará sospechas. Este santuario se vendría abajo y daría al traste con doscientos años de tradición. Señor Hummel, llevo protegiendo esta escuela casi desde su fundación, y le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que ni usted ni nadie altere ese equilibrio. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, señora —susurré—. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora. —Volvió a mirar a Blaine, sin ocultar su curiosidad—. Ya veremos qué ocurre cuando el señor Anderson despierte.

La señora Bethany salió con la cabeza en alto de la habitación para regresar al baile. Era extraño pensar que había gente que seguía bailando apenas a unos metros de allí.

—Me quedaré con Blaine —dijo mi padre—. Elizabeth, llévate a Kurt a la escuela.

—No puedo volver a mi dormitorio ahora. Quiero estar aquí cuando Blaine se despierte —supliqué.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor para ambos es que no estés aquí. Tu presencia podría hacerle recordar lo que ha sucedido y Blaine necesita olvidar. ¿Sabes qué? Sube a tu antigua habitación. Pero solo por esta noche. Nadie pondrá peros.

La confortable habitación de la torreta en lo alto de la torre jamás me había parecido tan acogedora. Incluso me entraron ganas de volver a ver la gárgola.

—Qué bien. Gracias a los dos por todo. —Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos—. Esta noche nos habéis salvado a los dos.

—No te pongas melodramático. —La sonrisa de mi padre suavizó sus palabras—. Blaine habría vivido de todos modos y tú habrías acabado mordiendo a alguien. Ojalá hubieras esperado un poco más, pero supongo que nuestro niñito tenía que crecer tarde o temprano.

—Burt —Mi madre lo cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de él para sacarlo de la habitación—. Deberíamos hablar de aquello.

—¿De aquello? ¿De qué aquello?

—De lo que hay en el pasillo.

—Ah.

Mi padre lo captó más o menos a la vez que yo. Mi madre se había inventado una excusa para dejarme un momento a solas con Blaine.

En cuanto hubieron salido, me senté en el borde de la cama del lado donde estaba Blaine. Seguía estando arrebatador a pesar de la palidez y de las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Cuando le puse la mano en la frente, estaba frío al tacto.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

Una lágrima caliente rodó por mi mejilla. El pobre Blaine, que siempre estaba intentando protegerme del peligro, jamás había sospechado que el peligro era yo.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, contemplé mi precioso traje manchado de sangre. Mi madre lo había colgado en el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Creía que el baile iba a ser perfecto —susurré.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así, cariño. —Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y empezó a acariciarme el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando yo era pequeño—. Mañana verás las cosas de otra manera, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás segura de que Blaine no será un vampiro cuando se despierte?

—Estoy segura. Blaine no ha perdido suficiente sangre para poner su vida en peligro. Y es la primera vez que le muerdes, ¿no?

—Sí —contesté, sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Solo se convierten en vampiros los que han sido mordidos varias veces y, aun así, únicamente cuando el último mordisco es letal. Recuerda lo que siempre te hemos dicho: en realidad es bastante complicado matar a alguien desangrándolo. Da lo mismo, hay que morir para convertirse en vampiro y Blaine no va a morir.

—Yo soy un vampiro y no he muerto nunca.

—Eso es diferente, cariño, ya lo sabes. Tú naciste siendo especial. —Mi madre me tocó la barbilla para volverme la cara hacia ella. Vi que la gárgola nos sonreía a su espalda, como una fisgona escuchando una conversación ajena—. No te convertirás en un verdadero vampiro hasta que mates a alguien. Cuando lo hagas, también morirás, aunque solo por un momento. Será como echarse una siesta.

Evidentemente, mis padres ya me habían contado todo aquello como un millón de veces, de igual modo que me recordaban que debía cepillarme los dientes antes de irme a dormir o tomar nota del nombre y el número de teléfono de quien llamara mientras ellos estuvieran fuera. Según ellos, la mayoría de los vampiros no mataban, y aunque era imposible imaginarme haciéndole daño a alguien, insistían en que había maneras de hacerlo que estaban bien. Le habíamos dado vueltas y más vueltas a la famosa transformación por la que algún día tendría que pasar: podía ir a un hospital o a un hogar de ancianos, buscar a alguien muy mayor o a las puertas de la muerte y hacerlo.

Me habían asegurado que sería así de sencillo: o bien podía acabar con el sufrimiento de alguien o incluso podía darle la oportunidad de vivir para siempre como un vampiro si lo planeábamos de antemano y nos asegurábamos de que yo pudiera beber más de una vez. La explicación era así de sencilla y ordenada, como les gustaba que dejara mi habitación.

Lo que había ocurrido entre Blaine y yo había demostrado que la realidad no era tan sencilla y ordenada como las explicaciones de mis padres.

—No tengo que convertirme en un vampiro si no estoy preparado —dije.

Era otra de las cosas que no dejaban de repetirme y esperaba que mi madre me diera la razón de manera automática. Sin embargo, se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Ya veremos, Kurt. Ya veremos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has probado la sangre de una persona viva. En realidad acabas de darle la vuelta al reloj de arena: ahora habrá veces en que tu cuerpo reaccionará como el de un vampiro. —Debí de poner cara de espanto, porque me apretó la mano—. No te preocupes. No es que vayas a cambiar esta semana, seguramente ni siquiera este año, pero ahora sentirás con mayor urgencia la necesidad de hacer lo que hacemos nosotros, y esa urgencia será cada vez más acuciante. Además, Blaine te importa. Vosotros dos os sentiréis... muy atraídos a partir de ahora. Cuando el cuerpo cambia a la velocidad del corazón se da una combinación muy poderosa. —Mi madre apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y me pregunté si se estaría remontando a mediados del siglo XVII, cuando estaba viva y mi padre era un apuesto y misterioso forastero—. Intenta evitar los problemas.

—Seré fuerte —prometí.

—Sé que lo intentarás, cariño. No se te puede pedir más.

¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? No lo sabía y debía haber preguntado, pero no pude. El futuro se acercaba a pasos agigantados y estaba tan cansado que tenía la sensación de llevar despierto varios días. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, hundí la cara en la almohada y esperé la llegada del olvido que acompaña al sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, noté la diferencia incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Notaba la trama de la tela de las sábanas sobre mi piel, y no solo oía a mis padres hablando en la otra habitación, sino también otros sonidos procedentes de otras plantas por debajo de nuestros aposentos: el profesor Iwerebon gritándole a alguien que pretendía hacer novillos después de una noche de fiesta, pisadas sobre las tablas del suelo, un grifo goteando en alguna parte... Prestando algo más de atención, incluso habría podido contar las hojas que susurraban al compás del viento en el árbol de fuera. Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del sol fue casi cegadora.

Al principio pensé que mis padres se habían equivocado, que me había convertido en un vampiro de la noche a la mañana y que eso significaba que Blaine estaba...

No. Mi corazón todavía latía. Si yo estaba vivo, Blaine también debía de estarlo. Yo no podía morir y completar mi transformación en vampiro hasta que le hubiera quitado la vida a alguien.

Con todo, si así era... ¿qué estaba sucediéndome?

Mi padre me lo explicó durante el desayuno.

—Estás experimentando una pequeña muestra de lo que sentirás cuando hagas el cambio. Has bebido sangre de un ser humano y ahora ya sabes qué efecto tiene en ti. Luego es incluso más fuerte.

—Menudo rollo. ¿Cómo lo soportáis?

Tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz de la cocina no me deslumbrara. Incluso los copos de avena que me había dado mi madre tenían un sabor muy fuerte, era como si pudiera sentir la raíz, el tallo y la tierra de los que procedía la avena. En cambio, el vaso de sangre de las mañanas nunca me había sabido tan insípido. El sabor siempre me había agradado, pero en ese momento comprendí que solo era una mala imitación de lo que se suponía que debería estar bebiendo.

—No siempre es tan intenso como las primeras veces. Seguramente se te pasará en un par de horas. —Mi madre me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Tenía su vaso de sangre en la otra y parecía satisfecha con él—. Después... Bueno, al final acabas acostumbrándote. Y menos mal, claro, si no ninguno de nosotros podría dormir nunca.

Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar con tanta estimulación. Nunca había llegado a beberme una cerveza entera, pero sospechaba que aquello era como tener una resaca.

—Preferiría no tener que acostumbrarme a esto, gracias.

—Kurt. —La voz de mi padre sonó tajante, impregnada de la rabia que no había demostrado la noche anterior. Incluso mi madre pareció sorprendida—. Que no vuelva a oírte hablar de ese modo.

—Papá... Solo quería decir que...

—Estás predestinado, Kurt. Naciste para ser vampiro. Nunca lo habías cuestionado hasta este momento y ahora no voy a permitirlo, ¿está claro?

Cogió su vaso y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

—Muy claro —contesté con un hilo de voz al asiento vacío que mi padre había ocupado segundos antes.

* * *

Cuando bajé la escalera vestido con unos tejanos y mi sudadera con capucha de color azul claro, mis sentidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad. En cierto modo me sentí aliviado. La claridad y el bullicio habían estado a punto de hacerme perder los nervios; al menos ya no tenía que oír a Courtney quejándose por su pelo. Sin embargo, también me sentí en cierto modo vacío. Lo que hasta entonces había sido para mí el mundo normal ahora parecía un lugar extrañamente silencioso y lejano.

Lo único que importaba en realidad era que me sentía mejor y que podía ir a visitar a Blaine. Después de lo que había pasado, sabía que era imposible que se hubiera levantado y anduviese por allí, pero al menos podía ir a verlo a la casa de la señora Bethany. No podía ni imaginarme el horror que debía de sentir al despertarse allí; además, a saber qué historia le habría contado la señora Bethany.

En esas estaba cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba, como si se anticipara a recibir un golpe. Mí madre me había prometido que Blaine no se acordaría de nada, pero ¿cómo iba a ser eso posible? En su momento ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero en ese instante comprendí que el mordisco tenía que haberle dolido una barbaridad. Seguramente se quedaría conmocionado, se enfadaría y se espantaría. Sabía que lo mejor era esperar que lo hubiera olvidado todo, pero entonces ¿también debía olvidar nuestros besos? Tanto daba, había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a lo que había hecho.

Crucé los jardines sin prestar atención a los alumnos que estaban jugando a rugby en uno de los extremos más alejados del césped, aunque vi que algunos se volvían para mirarme y oí vagamente unas risitas maliciosas. Estaba claro que Courtney se había ido de la lengua, y a esas horas lo más probable era que todos los vampiros de la escuela supieran lo que había hecho. Abochornado y enojado, apreté el paso hacia la cochera... y me detuve en seco al ver a Blaine dirigiéndose hacia mí. Levantó una mano al reconocerme, casi con timidez.

Me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero Blaine no se lo hubiera merecido, así que tendría que aguantar con mí vergüenza.

—¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, obligándome a dirigirme hacia él.

—Sí. —Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies al llegar el uno junto al otro—. Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado?

Sentí la boca seca.

—¿No te lo han dicho?

—Sí, me lo han contado, pero... ¿Me cayó un travesaño en la cabeza? ¿De verdad? —Estaba sonrojado, como abochornado, y casi parecía enfadado... con el cenador, la gravedad o con lo que fuera. Había visto a Blaine perder su aplomo otras veces, pero nunca lo había visto así—. Me he hecho una herida en el cuello con la estúpida barandilla de hierro forjado, eso es lo más patético de todo. Es que me enfurece que algo tuviera que ponerse en medio mientras estaba besándote por primera vez.

Alguien un poco más atrevido le habría vuelto a besar allí mismo; sin embargo, yo me lo quedé mirando boquiabierto. Parecía que estaba bien. Blaine seguía estando pálido y un grueso vendaje blanco le tapaba parte del cuello, pero por lo demás podría haberse tratado de un día cualquiera. Vi que varias personas nos observaban con curiosidad a lo lejos, pero intenté olvidar el hecho de que tuviéramos público.

—Creí... Es decir, supongo... —Antes de seguir balbuciendo incoherencias, fui al grano—: Al principio creí que te habías desmayado. A veces tengo ese efecto en los chicos. Es demasiado intenso y no pueden soportarlo.

Blaine se echó a reír. No había sido una carcajada, pero se había reído. Era cierto que todo iba bien: él no sabía nada de nada. Aliviado, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché con fuerza. Blaine me devolvió el abrazo y por unos segundos nos quedamos así, entrelazados, y me permití fingir que nada había salido mal.

Su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol e inspiré su fragancia, esa que tanto me recordaba la del bosque que nos rodeaba. Saber que era mío me hacía sentir muy bien, y poder abrazarlo así, al aire libre, porque ahora él era mío y yo era suyo y, a cada momento que nos tocábamos, el recuerdo de cuando lo besaba cobraba fuerza, de cuando sentía sus manos en mi espalda, de la mullida piel salada entre mis dientes y de la sangre caliente manando en mi boca.

Mío.

Ahora sabía qué había querido decir mi madre. Morder a un humano no era tan sencillo como beber un sorbo de un vaso. Al beber la sangre de Blaine, él había pasado a ser parte de mí... y yo parte de él. Estábamos unidos de una forma que yo no podía controlar y que Blaine no comprendería jamás. ¿Hacía eso que fuera menos real el modo en que me abrazaba? Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recé para que no fuera así. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Kurt? —murmuró entre mi pelo.

—¿Sí?

—Anoche... ¿Me di con la barandilla así como así? La señora Bethany me dijo que se desprendió, pero me parece que... Bueno, no recuerdo nada, pero ¿y tú? ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

Sus antiguas sospechas acerca de Medianoche debían de estar asaltándolo de nuevo. Lo más lógico habría sido contestar que sí, pero no pude hacerlo, sería una mentira más.

—Más o menos. Es decir, todo fue muy confuso y... Supongo que me entró el pánico. Si quieres saber la verdad, lo recuerdo todo muy borroso.

Fue la peor de las mentiras imaginables, pero para mi sorpresa, Blaine pareció creérsela. Se relajó entre mis brazos y asintió, como si entonces ya lo comprendiera todo.

—No volveré a defraudarte. Te lo prometo.

—Tú nunca me has defraudado, Blaine, es imposible. —La culpa me corroía, y me aferré a él con más fuerza—. Yo tampoco te defraudaré.

Te mantendré a salvo de cualquier peligro, me prometí. Incluso de mí.

* * *

**_Parte confusa mode ON_**

**_Juro que así es la historia._**

_Mátenme si quieren, pero en mi defensa las vacaciones son cortas, mi último año más estresante y peor aún con la decisión de la universidad y todo eso. Agregando que mi computadora se descompuso (Gracias, hermano **:P**)_

_Los extrañe, bueno cuando mi cabeza no pensaba en exámenes, tarea y proyectos._

_En la semana actualizo mis otras historias :D_

**_-Jessi._**

_Pd. Siempre adore a Sue, pero ahora la AMO. Yo estoy a favor que sea la mamá Klainer_**_:3_**


End file.
